Engañadonos
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsuna esta casado con Alaude, desde hace tres años. Alaude ama su esposo, pero el lo engaña con otro hombre. Tsuna ama a su marido pero el quiere equilibrar el juego, planeando follar con todos sus vecinos. Alaude y Tsuna ¿estan entrando a una relacion retorcida?
1. Plan de Venganza

No me pertenece KHR

Hace mucho termine este fic, pero me vi la necesidad de escribir esta nota ¿por qué? Bien según **Ireadthisbefore** yo me robe esta historia pues no, es cierto que hay una historia con la idea principal osea donde Tsuna esta casado con Alaude de **lollilolli123.** Sin embargo esa historia tiene siglos de no ser actualizada desde el cap. 5 creo, pues la única similitud seria la idea principal, todo esta escrito a mi imaginación, palabra por palabra **ese fic Ni esta terminado, ni se sabe si se va terminar ni como va terminar.**

Creo que su acusación, es falsa, ya que yo no estoy transcribiendo nada, si de segur un patrón de una trama, hay problema pues que creen en los fic de ingles, las autoras lo repiten mucho.

Ahora **Ireadthisbefore** si crees que es plagio, no leas ni mis otras historias ya que según tu también soy robadas cuando son inspiradas en Dj's, la mayoría, canciones o pura demencia de mi cabeza; pues bien aclarado esto espero que no haya mas problema.

* * *

En frente de una taza humeante, una figura menuda se puede ver perdida en sus pensamientos, sus piernas recogidas presionadas contra su pecho.

Las relaciones tienden a veces con el paso tiempo a agrietarse, no importa qué clase de relación es, ya sea una relación entre miembros de familia, entre amigos o amante solo empieza a tener una grieta pequeña cuando se dan cuenta se partió en dos no hay nada más solo polvo de un recuerdo que algo estuvo ahí antes.

¿Cómo empieza una grieta?, tal vez por la distancia o por engaños. Si las dos opciones anteriores se unen es la peor combinación ¿hay una solución para detener la rotura?, quien sabe todavía no se ha inventado nada para dejar como nuevo algo que se quiebra. Siempre quedan las marcas, las cicatrices que recuerdan que nada es igual que antes.

Volviendo al punto la figura pequeña, perdida en sus pensamientos no es nadie más que Sawada Tsunayoshi de 23 años, estado civil actual felizmente casado o por lo menos eso es lo que él se aferra a creer, la realidad es que su matrimonio se convirtió en una mierda hace dos años de tres de casado.

El dejo todo por seguir a su esposo la comodidad de la vieja Italia donde vivía con sus padres, se mudó a un pueblo donde el diablo ni se acuerda que existe en Japón en un pueblo llamado Namimori, su esposo como vicepresidente de la empresa Vongola cuyo negocio era lo financiero su actual presidente Giotto Di Vongola expandió su renombrada empresa financiera más allá de las fronteras europeas. Todo es genial ¿no?, el problema radica que en sus negocios como presidente no está robar el marido de otros.

Alaude esposo de Tsunayoshi lo engaña con el presidente de Vongola ¿no es maravilloso?

Tsuna se enteró de la relación clandestina de su esposo no porque él quiera ¡por Dios, quien quieres ver a quien ama con otro!, el vio a su esposo follando como si no hubiera mañana al rubio guapo en su oficina. Si Tsuna eligió el peor momento para visitar a su marido. Él no es adivino para saber que no era un buen momento para visitar a su amado marido.

Por lo general hay muchas reacciones cuando descubres una infidelidad, están los que gritarían como: "hijos de puta les voy a cortas las bolas" hay alguien que grite eso, no lo sé pero supongo.

Otra reacción seria llorar como Magdalena "oh, que miserable soy mi amado me engaña" solo supongo que habría alguien usando una frase dramáticamente tonta.

Sigamos las reacciones tal vez alguien llegaría a los extremos como cometer suicidio, ¿de verdad vale la pena quitarse la vida por un bastado?, bueno hay personas que lo creen necesario seria como una novela romántica.

Se preguntaran como reacciono Tsunayoshi Sawada, el no grito no tenía voluntad para gritar cuando su marido tiene su miembro dentro de otro hombre, tampoco la tiene para llorar como una chica (¡por Dios, porque piensan que las chicas son débiles!) como sea, el no lloro para él era mucha molestia que su cara se convirtiera un desastre de mocos y lágrimas así que no muchas gracias. Acaso pensó en suicidio pues tampoco él se quiere mucho desperdiciar su vida por un cabron no está en sus planes. Entonces cual fue su reacción. Ninguna. Si ninguna él solo se dio la vuelta regreso a su lujoso apartamento, para preparar la cena a su dulce esposo.

Una reacción ¿estúpida?, quien sabe. Según los cálculos del moreno su marido tiene aproximadamente un año y medio de estar folla con el vecino y su jefe. Oops ellos viven en mismo conjunto apartamental, la vida es bella sin duda.

Su taza de té caliente se enfrió, la grieta se hizo por fin tan grande que se rompió su ¿corazón? y él pensó que era el momento de actuar, su plan era simple, tan simple que hasta la persona más tonta del mundo entendería. El abriría sus piernas a todo el que le llamara su atención, follaria como conejo, su esposo lo hace siempre ¿no?, que hay de malo que él quiera equilibrar el juego; no hay nada de malo la venganza es algo dulce se tiene que disfrutar, cucharada por cucharada como si estuvieras comiendo una delicioso pastel con cobertura de chocolate.

El problema es que Tsuna no es el chico más abierto del mundo él siempre ha sido un poco tímido, el realmente no sabe cómo llego a conseguir una pareja, él tenía tres años de vivir en Namimori y no conoce casi a nadie no ayuda mucho que su esposo antisocial, celoso y posesivo que le dice que no salga de apartamento, él tiene una carrera por supuesto él fue a la universidad, él tiene el dinero suficiente para vivir pero tristemente el ama su marido aunque lo engañe no quiere alejarse de él. Tsuna decidió que iba conocer a sus vecinos que por cierto aunque no hablado con ellos él lo ha visto él tiene que admitir que son hombres bastantes calientes.

Empecemos a nombrarlos en la primera planta vive algunos empleados, la mayoría son mujeres y los hombres son bastante mayores entonces la primera planta no cuenta, la segunda planta hay tres apartamentos en la puerta L vive dos adolescentes de catorce que curiosamente los dos se llaman Lambo, están descartados él no quiere ir a cárcel acusado por pedófilo; en la puerta 33 vive un boxeador profesional Sasagawa Ryohei lo conoce bien es el hermano de una amiga que conoció en su de primer año de universidad en Japón descartado demasiado "extremo". En la puerta 64 vive un tal Lussuria demasiado (…) excéntrico, descartado.

Tercer piso vive un jugador de baseball Yamamoto Takeshi por lo que ha visto es chico bastante alegre y amable, y esos músculos formados por el arduo entrenamiento es un manjar para la vista definitivamente si, en el apartamento 84 Basil un estudiante universitario italiano con un vocabulario anticuado japonés es un chico lindo definitivamente él está en la lista de candidatos. En la puerta F vive Fong cuando lo conoció él pensó que era un pariente de Alaude pero no él lo negó, el hombre es una estrella de artes marciales debajo de esas prendas chinas debe haber un cuerpo candente; por supuesto él está en la lista.

En el cuarto piso vive el primo de Alaude un hombre frió, a diferencia de Alaude el chico de cabello cuervo por sus poros sale peligro, Hibari Kyoya no está en la lista primero porque es el primo de su esposo y segundo porque él quiere vivir no morir en las manos de ese asesino en potencia. En el apartamento X vive un tipo bastante caliente Xanxus otro que definitivamente no he igual que Kyoya todo de, el grita peligro, además tiene un amante cuando lo a visitarlo se sabe con su singular "Voiiii".

En el quinta planta puerta 69 vive Mukuro Rokudo él no la visto pero dicen que es bastante aterrador Alaude le ha dicho que no acerque a él y el obedece a su marido más por su seguridad aunque ahora con su plan él va reconsiderar si es un buen candidato o no. En la misma planta Mammon el realmente no sabe si es una chica o chico siempre lleva una capa que cubre su menudo cuerpo él no puede decir que una chica por eso, un claro ejemplo es el su cuerpo no es precisamente masculino y el chico o chica no está en la lista.

Sexta planta puerta 51 vive Irie Shoichi un inventor famoso de renombre en todo el mundo él no está seguro si incluirlo, él no le ve la cara de un chico que se entregue a los deseos carnales es más como una rata de biblioteca. En la puerta 48 vive Spanner otro genio inventor electromecánico también reconocido y amante de la cultura japonesa tal vez en la lista.

Séptimo piso vive solo una persona Byakuran puerta 100 un tipo que está podrido en dinero a la edad de 26 años él ya es dueño de una gran cantidad de negocios tanto en el extranjero y Japon, Byakuran él tiene el cabello blanco, ojos lilas y con un tatuajes de tres triángulos unidos invertidos su apodo es zorro por su habilidad en los negocios.

Llegamos al piso donde vive Tsuna y su esposo octava planta tiene dos vecinos en la puerta en frente marcada por R vive Reborn un italiano caliente que derrite a cualquier mujer se dice que el hombre no le importa el género mientras tenga un agujero para meterlo lo haría sin importarle quien es. Al final del pasillo se encuentra la puerta rotulada con un 59 vive Gokudera Hayato amigo de Yamamoto Takeshi según los rumores son amigos de infancia, el chico tiene mitad italiana, constantemente su gato Uri se mete a su apartamento, el chico lo tiene que venir a buscar muy seguido al él no le molesto él le agrada Gokudera además él está casi seguro que el chico de cabello nevado tiene un enamoramiento por él.

Por ultimo en el piso noveno vive su enemigo, la perra que arruino su matrimonio, la puta que llevo por mal camino a su marido Giotto Di Vongola italiano caliente que a quien no le gustaría tenerlo en la cama, ya sea por solo follar o por aprovecharse de su dinero si tiene ese poder entonces ¿Por qué su marido?.

Ahora que lo piensa Tsuna él está rodeado de hombres ardientes y la mayoría italianos, su marido por ejemplo él es italiano y mitad francesa su madre se casó después que se divorció del padre de Alaude con un japonés. Tsuna no se sorprende de vivir entre italianos él también es italiano el nació en Italia, por lo cual lo hace italiano; su padre un italiano con mitad japonesa, su madre es japonesa pura. ¿Por qué Tsuna nació en Italia?, su padre es el embajador de Japón en Italia.

Cuando Alaude dijo que tomaría a Tsuna para ser su marido su padre pego un grito al cielo como diablos su precioso hijo se iba casar con un "pedófilo" según Iemitsu, amenazándolo con córtale las bolas, en cambio su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, bueno su madre es una mujer bastante relajada. Enma el mejor amigo de Tsuna el solo dijo "oh" ¡qué diablos significa eso!, el pelirrojo conocía la relación de Tsuna el muchas veces lo encubrió cuando no llegaba a dormir a su casa. La cabeza roja le había dicho si estaba seguro en casarse con el hombre de hielo como él lo bautizo; ahora que lo piensa tal vez si él no se hubiera casado con Alaude no hubiera sufrido la decepción de una traición, ni tampoco estuviera planeando en follar como una puta. ¿Qué diría Enma?, el chico desapareció con no sé cuánto de dinero cuando estafo a una casa de préstamos, su amigo está loco por hacer algo como eso él no lo necesitaba ellos tienen tanto dinero para comprar varias mansiones. Chico estúpido.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz fría que conocía muy bien.

-Estoy en casa-dijo el hombre de traje negro implacable.

-Bienvenido de nuevo-de un brinco se paró de su silla que estuvo sentado por varias horas analizando sus posibilidades de como engañar a su esposo corriendo donde su esposo él se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso a su marido-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

-Lo mismo de siempre-si lo mismo de siempre pensó el castaño. Todavía en los brazos de su marido el enterró su cara en el duro pecho del rubio cenizo de inmediatamente un olor a perfume caro penetro sus fosas nasales viajo por el sistema hasta su cerebro procesando su cerebro le informo que no era el olor de su pareja, definitivamente Alaude no usa perfume, ni Tsuna maldiciendo en su mente él se retira de los brazos de su marido.

-Ve a tomar un baño voy a preparar la cena algo ligero-dándose la vuelta a dirección a la cocina.

-Tsuna-enterrando su nariz en la cabellera rebelde del hombre pequeño olio su fragancia kiwi y fresa ese olor dulce y ácido lo amaba su pequeño esposo era realmente hermoso.

-Alaude ve a tomar una baño, no quiero ser grosero pero apestas-si apestas a otro hombre que no soy, ese fue su simple pensamiento.

-Está bien voy a ducharme-dándole un beso ligero en la mejilla del moreno desapareció una de las puertas del apartamento.

Tsuna hizo algo rápido una milanesa con algunas verduras hervidas nada del otro mundo él no quería hacer nada complicado no estaba de ánimo, mas saber que su marido una pocas horas estuvo con otro hombre, joder maldijo en su mente.

La cena fue silenciosa, los dos no estaban prestando atención a la presencia del otro cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, la rutina. Después que terminaron el castaño levantado vajilla que utilizaron y comenzó a lavarlas, unos brazos fuertes tomaron la pequeña cintura, labios se deslizaron por la nuca del castaño, una lengua paso por su cuello, Tsuna se dio la vuelta encontrándose con ojos azul hielo, como amaba esos ojos estaba dispuesto a aceptar la invitación de sexo pero como un rayo en una noche de tormenta iluminó su cabeza el hombre que tenía en frente no hace mucho estuvo en los brazos de otro imperdonable.

-Alaude no, estoy un poco cansado.

-Yo lo estoy también, pero estoy en esto.

Empujando a su marido él se apartó de los brazos de Alaude-No, no estoy humor me voy a dormir si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación-sin más se fue dejando a un Alaude maldiciendo, él no quería sentir ese cuerpo esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se despertó, solo en la cama el lugar izquierdo que ocupa su pareja no fue ocupado, el suspiro parece que Alaude durmió en una de las habitaciones vacías.

Perezosamente se levantó de las cálidas sabanas, estirándose salió de habitación a ver si marido estaba todavía en casa, lo dudaba mucho eran las ocho de la mañana su esposo sale a las seis de la mañana y efecto no había nadie en la casa, como siempre estaba solo en un apartamento ridículamente grande para dos personas que solo se ven en la noche. Regreso a su habitación para tomar una ducha el cuarto tiene su baño, pero a Tsuna le gusta tomar en que está en el pasillo. Cuando salió de su baño de casi veinte minutos el salió completamente limpio pero sin vestir entonces ¿porque dura tanto?, bueno Tsuna toma su tiempo para todo.

Un maullido se escullo en la sala de estar, el moreno se desvió para ver al invitado que entro sin invitación a su casa, ahí estaba Uri el gato de Gokudera, un gato Mau Egipcio exótico por sus manchas color amarillas, esta raza de gatos sus manchas son grises o azuladas pero no Uri las tiene amarillas un gato de caminado elegante, por alguna extraña razón siempre se mete a su apartamento, él es dulce con el pero con su dueño no, el pobre chico de la cabeza plateada siempre es cruelmente aruñado por su propia mascota.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Uri de inmediato se fue en dirección del moreno a restregarse en la pierna de Tsuna, sonriendo el volvió hablar-Gokudera seguro te está buscando-y como si fuera una señal alguien llamo la puerta-él ya está aquí- bajando al gato él se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenos días Tsun-el chico se puso rojo, volteo su mirada a otra dirección.

-¿Vienes por Uri?, él está aquí.

-S-Si, hey Tsuna no traes ropa.

El moreno bajo su mirada y efecto el solo trae una toalla que solo cubrió su parte inferior, el moreno se sonrojo, gritando que ya salía cerró la puerta a buscar ropa que ponerse, cuando Tsuna está casi listo se golpeó la cabeza con una pared imaginaria diablos él hubiera aprovechado el momento.

-Gokudera-kun lo siento por dejarte afuera-dándole señal que pasara el chico de la cabeza nevada paso al interior-¿quieres desayunar?

-No, no, no sería una molestia-se apresuró a decir el chico de ojos verde.

-No es molesto, de todo modos yo iba prepararme algo desayunar para mí.

-Entonces voy a preparar unos panqueques-el moreno se dirigió a la cocina dejando a un Italiano nervioso. Tsuna pensó que él podía hacer un avance con el chico, Gokudera había llegado en bandeja de plata. Perdido en sus pensamientos el tropezó con el aire y la mezcla de panqueque voló y el cayó al piso dejando un desastre por todo el lugar; precipitando Gokudera llego a ver si moreno está bien.

-Tsuna ¿estás bien?-el de ojos verdes pregunto angustiado.

-Si lo estoy, lo siento la mezcla se perdió-dijo el castaño viendo el desastre que dejo.

-No te preocupes-agarrando la mano del moreno, lamió uno de los dedos que estaban manchados por la mezcla de panqueque- me gustan más las cosas saladas.

Ruborizándose el castaño el pregunto-¿entonces que debería hacer?

-yo le voy ayudar a limpiar-Gokudera lamió cada dedo, Tsuna no dijo nada solo agarro el cuello de la camisa del otro chico y lo estrello contra sus labios. El pelo plateado abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero enseguida se repuso, tomando la pequeña cintura lo acerco más a él, las lenguas se movían a una danza desconocida para Tsunayoshi, el solo conocía el vals de su esposo. Él nunca pensó que iba besar otros labios, que iba saborear otra lengua Tsuna derribo a Gukudera el chico se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento pero Tsuna no le dejo decir nada él se abalanzó a los labios del chico moviendo sus caderas para lograr fricción entre sus miembros el castaño recibió una señal del que estaba debajo de él lo estaba disfruta su miembro duro se sentía a través de la tela. Tsuna beso la barbilla del otro chico clavo sus dedos en los hombros del otro hombre, hasta dejar su marca, él se miraba frágil pero se podía decir que él tenía una maestría en la cama entonces por qué rayos su esposo busco otro, tal vez su cuerpo no lo ponía caliente pero en ese momento poco le importaba ese problema él tenía un chico que lo quería follar y el que quería que lo perforara. El moreno siguió bajando arrancado suspiros al de pelo nevado dejando la línea de saliva como prueba de que el paso por ahí, él iba directo a cruzar la frontera sur.

El líbero la erección del chico de cabello plateado su miembro firme como un soldado, en campo de batalla orgulloso mostrándose fuerte y firme, Tsuna se fascino el solo había probado uno el de esposo, él estaba satisfecho con el de Alaude el hombre mayor tenía muy buen armamento, el moreno no se quejaba pero ahora tenía uno que él no reconocía eso lo excitaba ¿qué se siente tener otro pene dentro de sus cuerpo?, ¿es lo mismo que siente Alaude en penetrar otro culo? Lo más seguro que si él ya había llegado muy lejos para detenerse él estaba seguro que quería tener sexo con su vecino y en ese momento.

El de ojos verdes sentía la húmeda lengua lamiendo toda su longitud él no sabía que ese chico pequeño con ojos inocentes era tan bueno dando mamadas, era exquisita la sensación de sentir la lengua envolviendo todo su duro pene; el solo quería acabar en esa pequeña boca ensuciarla, ver como el moreno se tragaba toda esencia él estaba llegando al cielo, solo para ser interrumpidos.

El timbre sonó como si fuera un demonio jugando una broma, la persona que estaba a fuera de su apartamento no eligió el mejor momento, maldiciendo los dos chicos ellos quisieron ignorar el timbre, mierda pero la persona era tan existente.

-Gokudera-kun, voy a ver quién es ya regreso-el moreno dijo apurándose a la puerta bajándose un poco su dura erección para que no sea tan obvia; dejo al chico de ojos verdes en el suelo maldiciendo en italiano al hijo de su madre que los interrumpió.

El moreno abrió la puerta sin fijarse quién era el solo quería deshacerse de la persona molesta que lo interrumpió pero él no esperaba esa persona no después de tres años.

-¿En-Enma?-en frente de él se encontraba la cabeza roja su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Hola Tsuna-kun-dijo Enma con una sonrisa. Chico más inoportuno.

El ambiente no era el mejor, en unos de los sillones marones se encontraba Enma, en el otro sillón estaba Tsuna y en el sofá estaba Gokudera. Enma no sabía porque pero sentía una corriente eléctrica por su columna que provenía del chico llamado Gokudera ¿Qué le hizo?, parecía que lo odiaba por alguna razón.

-Chicos quieren algo, algo de té, café, ¿agua?-él quería deshacerse del ambiente que había era tan agobiador algo que él no podía aguantar.

-Café, Tsuna-kun-dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo otra mirada de odio de Gokudera.

-ok, y tu Gokudera-el de ojos verdes se ilumino un poco.

-té verde por favor-el castaño asiente y se dirige a la cocina.

-Gokudera-kun ¿cierto?-con cautela dijo Enma; recibiendo un asentimiento por el chico él lo considero como luz verde-entonces ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?

El de cabeza plateada se le quedo viendo un momento directamente a los ojos rojos-Mi gato él siempre se escapa y viene al apartamento de Tsuna-se limitó a decir.

-Ah! Ya veo-antes que pudiera preguntara algo más un gato salió maullando detrás de Tsuna con una bandeja en sus manos. Él sirvió las bebidas respectivas, sorbiendo su propio té de manzanilla.

-Entonces Enma-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-el no quería ser grosero pero su amigo se escapó con un montón de dinero, rabietas de adolescente atrasadas ¿quizás?

-Bueno, veras Tsuna-kun-antes que él pudiera seguir hablando un teléfono sonó, era el celular de Gokudera, disculpándose él se dirigió al balcón para hablar con calma.

-Entonces-dijo el moreno esperando la respuesta de pelirrojo.

-Tsuna-kun necesito un lugar para quedarme, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-el pregunto con la esperanza que su amigo de la infancia se lo permita.

-Tendría que preguntarle a Alaude-él dijo sorbiendo otra vez su té de manzanilla, Enma solo hizo 'O' en su boca. El tipo era difícil Enma había perdido la mitad de su esperanzas.

-Lo siento Tsuna me tengo que ir-Gokudera dijo levantado del suelo a su gato sin antes de recibir un silbido de enojo de su mascota, Tsuna de inmediato se puso de pie para acompañar a su vecino a la puerta. Agarrándolo del brazo Tsuna se acercó a la oreja del otro chico.

-Mañana está libre, ¿puedes venir a las 11:30 a.m.?-susurró al oído al otro chico.

Sonrojando el chico contesto-S-si claro mañana estoy completamente libre.

-Perfecto-dijo el moreno mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del chico de ojos verdes.

-Enma, como dije tendría que decirle a Alaude, para ser sincero no creo él quiera, ya sabes cómo es el no le gusta mucho la gente cerca de él.

En seguida Enma entro en depresión, su única opción era Tsuna, el moreno vio literalmente una nube negra encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo, él pensó es su amigo no puede dejarlo solo sea lo que sea su amigo él siempre es sus amigo no podía abandonarlo. Sin pensarlo su boca se movió sin su permiso y salió las palabras que no debía decir.

-Pero él no se tiene dar cuenta si usted está quedando aquí ¿no?-mierda maldijo en su mente que acaba de decir. El rostro de Enma se ilumino.

-Gracias Tsuna-kun-Tsuna soltó un suspiro silencioso lo hecho, hecho esta.

Tsuna le enseño la habitación donde la cabeza roja iba dormir era la habitación más alejada de las cuatro habitaciones que había no querían arriesgarse que Alaude escuchara estornudar a Enma, y que el chico salga sin cabeza de su apartamento.

Un nuevo día había empezado, Tsuna se levantó hacer desayuno a Enma y el suyo comieron su desayuno con pláticas casuales. Cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones, nada de lo normal había pasado, solo tenía que deshacerse de Enma para cuando Gokudera llegara.

-Enma voy a ir a recoger el correo ya vengo-grito el moreno desde la cocina escuchando un ok Tsuna salió, entro al asesor para ir a los casilleros del correo. Cuando llego ahí vio a un chico bastante alto, delgado vestido con un pantalón mezclilla negro, una camiseta simple blanca de cuello en forma V. Tsuna vio el chico era bastante guapo a los ojos de cualquier persona que lo viera.

El chico se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia, dándose la vuelta encaro al moreno.

-Oya, oya ¿Quién eres?, es la primera vez que te veo-dijo sonriendo el hombre más alto- acaso eres un familiar de los que viven aquí, tal vez una puta que vino a servir a uno de los que vive aquí.-el hombre escupió. El moreno sintió un tic en su ojo izquierda que mierda estaba diciendo ese hombre era la primera vez que se miraban estaba diciendo esa mierda.

-No soy un familiar de nadie, ni mucho menos una puta soy el marido de alguien. Soy el marido de Alaude ¿de acuerdo?, además quien le ha dado derecho hablarme así, es la primera vez que nos encontramos, usted ha sido bastante maleducado-termino de decir el moreno dándose la vuelta entro otra vez al asesor. El chico moreno escucho decir nos veremos pronto, él no quería encontrarse otra vez con ese hombre, le puso los nervios de punta.

Ya en asesor, el chico se dio cuenta que no tenía el correo maldiciendo otra vez tenía que ir a los casilleros. Ahí estaba el chico parado con una estúpida sonrisa el moreno quiso ignorar al tipo. El sintió que alguien lo agarro de la cintura.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-el chico se limitó a sonreír ¡oh! Como odiaba esa sonrisa.

-Solo le estaba ayudando.

-¿Quién dice que necesito ayuda y más suya?

-Que frío yo solo quería ayudar-fingiendo dolor-¿Por qué eres tan frío?

-No veo como deba ser.

-kufufufu, usted no sé ve como si estuviera casado más parece como siguiera en venta-fijándose en la correspondencia del chico vio el nombre del moreno Sawada Tsunayoshi sí que era interesante él quería molestarlo más ver más esa expresión de enojo, adorable.

-Usted está aquí diciendo orgullosamente que su esposo es Alaude, ¿pero usted sabe lo que él hace con el tipo que vive en último piso?-él quería ver la cara se sorpresa de Tsuna, quiere ver esos grandes ojos caramelos inocentes romperse en lágrimas. Pero lo que él no esperaba era que chico pequeño estallara en risa, acaso la noticia le jodio la cabeza.

Después que termino de reírse el chico se enjuago las lágrimas-Eso es noticia vieja, no tienes algo mejor-él dijo lleno de veneno-ahora estoy en fase de venganza- dijo giro sobre sus talones para irse pero una mano lo agarro.

-Aquí tiene un servidor, Kufufufu- dijo el chico con un destello en sus ojos desiguales, el chico era interesante, la excitación cosquillo sus venas.

-No gracias-tirando de sus brazos, el entro al asesor, escucho un lastima después de su risa espeluznante.

Cuando llego a la puerta vio a Gokudera en frente de su puerta A27, él sonrió saludando al chico. Solo vio la cara iluminada del de chico era tan radiante era como si se había encontrado mil dólares en la calle.

Tsuna abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su vecino, en cuanto el cerro la puerta el chico de cabeza plateada lo abordo, colocando sus manos en las caderas del chico lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, capturando sus pequeños labios color rosa.

Tsuna le susurro a Gokudera que iba terminar lo de ayer, el hombre más alto se apoyó contra el filo del mueble de granito gris de la cocina. Tsuna bajo la cremallera enterrando su cara en la entrepierna de Gokudera, Gokudera pensaba que podía volverse adicto a las mamadas del castaño, él se preguntó cuántas parejas había tenido antes de casarse para tener esa experiencia; pero Tsuna solo ha tenido una pareja y solo ha sido Alaude el hombre que le arranco la virginidad a los dieciocho años.

Gemidos, suspiros pesados el aire se encontraba caliente, todos perdidos en su momento Gokudera recibiendo el placer que hacia vibrar cada vena de su cuerpo, Tsuna en dar un buen servicio. El pene de Gokudera estallo en la cara del castaño, cuando Tsuna sintió que el de cabeza plateada estaba llegando él se apartó el recibió todo el semen del otro chico en su rostro aniñado. Para Gokudera era una imagen demasiado erótica lamentablemente ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese momento en el apartamento.

-¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento-grito el pelirrojo apartando violentamente su mirada de la escena que se encontró, mal momento para ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Yo…yo lo siento me tengo que ir-acomodándose el miembro dentro de sus pantalones Gokudera salió corriendo del lugar dejando al moreno que manejara la situación de una forma el castaño estaba agradecido de que se fuera.

Tsuna tomo una toalla de papel y se limpió la cara después de todo el chico se vino en su cara, manchando su piel ligeramente bronceada. El suspiro pesadamente ahora como iba explicar lo que estaba pasando, Enma seguro va sentir asco de él. Él está casado joder y él estaba dándole una mamada a otro hombre.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba quedando el pelirrojo, el entro a la habitación encontrándola en oscuridad, caminando a ciegas el llego cerca de la cama.

-Enma-él dijo casi en un susurro, al instante el sintió que la otra persona se tensó-seguro piensas que soy una persona asquerosa.

-N-No, no yo no pienso-se apresuró a decir- yo no sé porque lo estabas haciendo creo tienes tu razones ¿no?-él dijo nerviosamente sintiendo el peso nuevo sobre la cama.

-Veras Enma, Alaude me engaña con su jefe que también es nuestro vecino del piso de arriba.

-¡Que!-grito el pelirrojo cómo es posible que hombre de hielo engañe al moreno, él estaba casi seguro que ese hombre era un puritano.

-Ya ves-dijo Tsuna aferrándose con todo su ser a no llorar, a no gritar era la primera vez que habla de eso, él siempre lo soporto todo el solo sin nadie que lo abofeteara por estúpido por permitirlo, sin que nadie que le diga que llore hasta que todo el dolor salga, que grite hasta que le duela la garganta, nadie que le diga que van a darle muerte dolosa a ese cabron de mierda.

El solo espero en silencio a que su marido llegara de su trabajo para cenar con él, para hablar y recibir las sobras que dejaba el otro hombre.

-Enma estoy pensando en follar con todos los de este edificio o alguien de la oficina de Alaude.

Enma escucho pacientemente, analizando cada palabra que había dicho no creía que su inocente amigo fuera ahí abriendo sus piernas como una puta barata, sabía que el chico es un romántico que solo con su amor de su vida en este caso su esposo. El escucho como salió un sollozo ahogado, buscando la mano del castaño en la penumbra la encontró-No piense en llorar ya no estamos a la edad de llorar como bebes.

Una risita se escuchó-Lo sé, lo sé además yo no era él bebe que lloraba a cada rato en el pasado-dijo divertido Tsuna.

-Oh, vamos eso era porque yo lloraba también por ti-ellos dieron una risita cómplice como en los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias Enma-Tsuna busco la cara del pelirrojo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada-contesto Enma.

* * *

Escribí un montón de cosas no sé si les vaya a gustar, tampoco sé si voy a seguir solo es una idea que volaba por mi cabeza, y la escribí.

Este capítulo no sabía cómo iba terminar solo iba escribiendo hasta que sentí donde podía parar. Tampoco sé si les va gustar la personalidad de Tsuna , Tsuna no es un chico que tartamudea o que sea inseguro, el sigue siendo tímido no al extremo pero sigue siendo tímido, tampoco sé si les va gustar esto es un All27 y si sigo escribiendo Tsuna va estar con otros chicos en la cama pero no quiero que lo vean como una puta.

**Editado: 15/06/14** Ya me puse en contacto con **lollilolli123.** para aclarar las cosas, y no vengan acusándome de cosas que no son.


	2. Engañándonos

No me pertence KHR

* * *

Tsuna se había despertado completamente solo en la cama como siempre, él se estiro como un gato después de su siesta de media tarde, sus ojos caramelos miraron fijamente el rojo neón del reloj marcando que eran las ocho y media. Él se dio vuelta y quedo viendo fijamente el techo suspirando por la nariz él no había visto a su esposo en la noche anterior él se fue a la cama y se despertó solo. Su matrimonio estaba en un punto muerto.

Alaude no había llegado temprano del trabajo el dejo su cena en el horno, había hablado con Enma para ir a dar un paseo al día siguiente, él estaba feliz de que su amigo de la infancia estuviera ahí con el ya no se sentía tan solo como antes.

Tsuna recibió una llamada telefónica como las diez de la mañana de su amiga Kyoko una chica simpática que se había casado hace un año y medio por el trabajo de su marido ella tuvo que dejar su ciudad natal. Él se alisto para salir arrastrando a su amigo pelirrojo con él.

-Kyoko-chan-el grito en medio de la multitud.

-Tsuna-kun, tanto tiempo si vernos-ella dijo con su alegría que la caracteriza.

-Bien, bien he traído un amigo ¿te acuerdas de Enma?-él le dijo a la chica. Tsuna había llevado a Kyoko muchas veces en las vacaciones de la universidad a Italia, disfrutando del ambiente por la ciudades de Milán, Nápoles, Turín, Palermo, Génova, Bologna, Florencia, Bari, Catania y Venecia habían muchas más ciudades que su amigo castaño los arrastraba él decía que ella tenía que regresar a Japón después de unas buen paseo por la vieja Italia.

-¡claro!, hola Enma.

Enma le dio un beso doble en las mejillas de la chica logrando que la chica se sonrojara con un color rosa fuerte-Hola-dijo el pelirrojo.

Tsuna se rio entre dientes-Enma no estamos en Italia aquí no se da besos como saludos-el pelirrojo solo dijo _"oh"._

-Entonces Kyoko-chan como te va con la vida de casada-la cara de Kyoko se ilumino buena señal, por lo menos hay alguien que su matrimonio va bien, pensó el castaño.

Ellos habían ido a un restaurante lujoso invitados por el castaño, la chica estaba maravillada ella nunca había estado en un restaurante de cinco estrellas; Enma había visto a su amigo lo fácil que se movía los empleados a su alrededor todos dando una atenta atención. Enma se preguntó por qué, él sabía que su amigo no era de los que le gustaba lo lujoso pero el ahí estaba como un faraón rodeados por sus siervos.

-No a mí no me gusta nada de esto, ni la atención es solo que Alaude le gusta venir aquí-se encogió de hombros el moreno esa fue la explicación porque estaban en restaurante que hasta los cubiertos eran de oro.

Tsuna invito a Kyoko a su apartamento después del almuerzo, la chica casi se cae de espalda cuando estuvo en frente del edificio donde su amigo vivía, para poder vivir ahí tenían que dar miles de dólares.

-No veo que tiene malo vivir aquí, tu hermano también vive aquí-contesto casualmente Tsuna el hermano de la castaña era el boxeador que vivía en el apartamento 33. Kyoko sabía que su hermano andaba en una gira así que no había caso de ir a su apartamento ellos entraron al ascensor para ir al apartamento A27.

-Entonces Tsuna-kun, ¿Cómo está tu relación con Alaude?-ella pregunto sorbiendo su te de oolong.

El moreno levanto su te jazmín quedando en silencio unos minutos el sonrió con una sonrisa tan brillante de 8000w-Estamos bien Kyoko-chan.

Los dos amigos del castaño sabían que esa sonrisa era falsa por una razón Kyoko, no sintió la sonrisa verdadera. En el caso de Enma él ya sabía que el matrimonio de su amigo estaba en una cuerda floja pero él no iba decir nada donde no lo llaman el solo se limitó a saborear el sabor de su café.

-Estoy en casa-la voz de Alaude resonó por todas las paredes color blanco hueso.

-Bienvenido, estoy en la sala tenemos visitas-el grito desde la sala.

Alaude escaneo las personas que estaban en la sala reconoció ambos la mata roja era Enma amigo de la infancia de Tsuna y la chica que no le gustaba porque él estaba casi seguro que estaba enamorado de su marido Kyoko, pero él no se preocupaba mucho el moreno es muy denso para darse cuenta de las cosas. Alaude no saludo solo miro, se acercó al castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla y el desapareció entre una de las puertas del apartamento.

-El sigue siendo tan agradable-dijo Kyoko, el castaño sonrió al comentario de su amiga.

-Él no le gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas-dijo el castaño.

Alaude salió sin su traje negro, sino con uno mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y blazer gris de tres botones, él dijo que iba salir un momento se fue con un sonoro portazo. El castaño se llevó su taza de té jazmín sonrió con tristeza tapada por la taza, el sabia a donde iba.

Tsuna y sus amigos se despidieron quedaron en que se iban a reunirse otra vez.

La mañana de miércoles había llegado y Alaude estaba con ropa de trabajo pero casual, el castaño se sorprendió -Alaude ¿Dónde vas?

-Me llamaron de la oficina se presentó un problema.-él dijo colocándose su reloj de pulsera.

-Pero Alaude hoy es tu día libre-protesto Tsuna era el único día que podía tener su esposo para el solo y ahora él tenía que ir a trabajar.

-Lo siento, pero voy a regresar a las seis de la tarde ¿de acuerdo?-dándole un beso en los labios el salió del apartamento.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Enma apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Tsuna.

-Lo mismo de siempre-contesto el castaño-¡ah!, deja de salir asi pareces un fantasma no siento tu presencia.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero yo también voy de salida.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Negocios-él dijo el salió del apartamento también, el moreno se quedó absolutamente solo en su hogar.

Alaude cuando salió de su apartamento entro al ascensor presionando el piso número nueve, él no iba para su oficina él iba al apartamento de Giotto Di Vongola.

El rubio cenizo sabía que estaba mal usar su único día libre para pasarlo con su amante más cuando lo puede ver todos los días en su trabajo. Él no sabe cómo su relación con Giotto ha durado tanto él no era de mantener una relación a largo tiempo lo más que duraba era una noche pero con el rubio de ojos azules estaba durando casi un dos años.

Él no sabía cómo su marido todavía no se había dado cuenta de su relación con su jefe y vecino había visto a cierto inquilinos del edificio que los han visto salir de apartamento del rubio más un chico de cabello largo y azul de ojos desiguales. Ese hombre lo había agarrado muchas veces viendo al rubio comiéndoselo con los ojos. Su ego se inflaba que sea el que tiene a ese hombre en su cama.

Se pregunta a veces como reaccionario su pequeño castaño si se diera cuenta de su engaño, le dolería ver su decepción, ¿pediría el divorcio? Él está seguro que lloraría él no quiere verlo llorar pero él le excita el peligro de saber que en cualquier momento lo pueden descubrir.

El llego al piso de Giotto saco las llaves de su bolsillo, él tenía sus propias llaves para pueda entrar cuando el guste. El sonrió hoy se iba divertir.

-Giotto-el llamo.

-Alaude te estaba esperando-dijo Giotto con solo un pantalón de vestir negro.

El rubio de cabello de oro de treinta quilates paso sus brazos por el rubio de ojos azul hielo capturando sus labios una guerra entre lenguas se produjo.

Alaude él no sabía porque estaba follando con otro hombre su castaño era pequeño, muchos podían confundirlo como inocente; tal vez sí. Pero en la cama no lo era el moreno se entregaba en alma y cuerpo podía llevarlo al cielo las forma en que movía sus cadera, la forma que usaba su lengua en su pene es enloquecedor, sentir como aprieta su miembro como sus paredes lo atrapan era exquisito. Pero él estaba follando con su jefe descuidando en todo los sentidos al moreno.

-Ugh A-Alaude déjame venirme-gemía el presidente de Vongola con su culo al aire sujetado en el respaldar de su sofá de piel blanca.

-Es demasiado pronto-lamiendo el cuello de Giotto el rubio cenizo dijo.-tenemos todo el día para divertirnos-mientras seguía masturbando el pene endurecido de su jefe, mientras escuchaba al rubio en un desastre de suspiros y gemidos. Alaude gruñía él iba tener sexo salvaje en su día libre. Él no se arrepentía de dejar a su marido solo en un gran apartamento esperando por él.

El moreno se fue a bañar después de quedar solo. Después de un tiempo haciendo el quehacer de la casa el timbre sonó. Él pensó que su amigo de ojos rojos había regresado pero no al abrir la puerta quien estaba era Hibari Kyoya.

-Hola Hibari-san si busca Alaude no está.

-Lo sé a quién buscaba es a usted Tsunayoshi-él azabache dijo. Tsuna soltó un gritillo poco masculino cuando sintió que fue agarrado de brazo y arrastrado por los pasillos.

El moreno con sus piernas pequeñas y su falta de ejercicio era difícil seguir el ritmo del pelo cuervo que daba grandes zancadas. Recibiendo miradas de disgusto por Hibari el moreno llego agotado al apartamento 18; ellos entraron Tsuna le encanto la decoración a diferencia de su apartamento el de Hibari estaba decorado de forma tradicionales japonesa las puertas hechas de shôji y tenugi el campo de cerezos en Kameido y algunos bonsáis.

Él se abofeteo por estar admirando y no preguntar porque lo arrastro de su hogar sin decir nada-Hibari ¿Qué pasa?-Hibari no dijo nada el siguió caminando seguido por Tsuna hasta una habitación oscura.

-Aquí-el castaño estaba lleno de confusión, Hibari vio la cara e hizo una mueca-mi erizo de tierra él no quiere comer y cada vez que me acerco él se hace un rollo, ya que usted domo a ese gato endemoniado del apartamento 59 pensé que podía hacer algo.

El castaño asintiendo el entro a la habitación y en efecto ahí estaba en medio de la oscuridad una bolita, él se acercó lentamente al erizo pero no hubo respuesta. El castaño suspiro y se volteó a ver el dueño del animal.

-Hibari-san creo que esto va durar un poco, por qué no me da un poco de comida para intentar con eso- el de pelo cuervo entrecerró los ojos pero se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Hey amiguito, puedes confiar en mi yo no te voy hacerte daño-el castaño dijo, espero unos minutos hasta que la bolita se deshizo, con su nariz olfateando el aire, sus ojos negros carbón se acostumbraron a la oscuridad-ven aquí-el extendió su mano para que se acercara.

El erizo de tierra dio unos cuantos pasos lentos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe de inmediato se volvió hacer una bola, Tsuna maldijo en su mente cuando ya había logrado algo Hibari tenía que entrar.

-Aquí-dijo el de ojos azules metálicos, entregando unas bayas y bellotas, Tsuna las tomo.

-Hibari no quiero ser grosero pero el erizo le tiene miedo a usted sería mejor que usted salga hasta que yo termine con el-dijo Tsuna recibiendo un gruñido por parte Hibari él le hizo caso salió de la habitación oscura y con periódicos regados por todo el piso.

-Hey, él ya se fue estamos solos-otra vez espero que el erizo dejara su defensa en unos minutos el dejo ver sus dos perlas de carbón, Tsuna sonrió el paso cerca una baya para que comiera el erizo olfateo la comida en segundos él ya se encontraba alimentándose. El moreno recorrió con sus ojos la habitación y se encontró una casita de madera se imagina que era el hogar del erizo de tierra, el agarro una bellota y llamo al erizo.

-Hey, ven aquí-él dijo desde la distancia colocando la bellota en el interior de la casita de madera. El erizo otra vez levanto su nariz de botón buscando el olor del castaño cuando lo encontró movimientos rápidos él se acercó después todo la habitación estaba oscura él podía moverse mejor.

El erizo llego junto a Tsuna, examinado su alrededor con su nariz ya que su vista es mala no le sirve de mucho. El moreno rio entre dientes-Hibari hizo esto para ti, no es linda-el señalo la casa de madera, el erizo con su nariz al alzada entro a la casa después que él estuvo unos minutos el volvió a salir. El erizo empezó a escalar la pierna de Tsuna y ahí se quedó quieto, Tsuna sintió que su corazón se le hizo de algodón de azúcar la mascota de Hibari era demasiado adorable, lástima que su dueño no lo era; Tsuna acerco sus manos con el cuidado de no asustar al animal, logrando tocarlo sin que el active su mecanismo de defensa.

Pero toda tranquila se terminó cuando Hibari abrió otra vez de golpe la puerta dejando entrar la luz, el erizo se asustó puso sus púas en forma vertical apuñalando al pobre de Tsuna, Tsuna grito del susto también, Hibari solo se limitó decir idiota, saliendo de la habitación. Tsuna creyó que lo había abandonado pero no fue a buscar un guante especial para quitar al animalito asustado.

-Hibari-san él comió un poco una bayas, también entro a la casa yo creo que si usted se asegura de hablar con el decirle que no le va ser daño van llagar hacerse amigos-dijo el castaño mientras se limpia el polvo imaginario de su ropa.

-No sé porque Roll no se abre conmigo como Hibird-dijo Hibari seriamente.

-eh, ¿Roll?, ¿Hibird?-pregunto confundido el moreno.

-Roll es el erizo y Hibird el canario que tengo desde la secundaria-dijo con un poco de rosado polvorizado en su cara. Tsuna asintió y dijo lindos nombres torpemente, el moreno ya está por decir que ya se marchaba cuando una puerta se escuchó abrir y cerrar fuertemente.

Ambos dieron un respingo, en seguida Hibari dijo que se quedara callado y que espera. Tsuna no entendía porque tenía que esperar y callarse él no estaba haciendo nada malo para que se ocultara pero le hizo caso.

Después unos minutos gritos se escucharon, reclamos provenían de una voz masculina. El moreno afino su oído para reconocer la voz y el, la reconoció era el novio de Hibari Dino Cavallone un rubio italiano, según lo que Alaude le había contado ellos eran novios desde la secundaria. La voz de Dino fue en aumento, Tsuna sintió que debería de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

El castaño abrió la puerta sacando su cabeza el no vio a nadie, el suspiro de alivio el solo tenía que llegar a la puerta principal y desaparecer del campo de batalla. Esa era la idea pero Hibari sintió los movimientos del moreno y fue a su encuentro. Tsuna casi grita de emoción que solo le faltaban cinco pasos para llegar a la puerta. Diablos la suerte no lo acompaño.

-Kyoya ¿Dónde vas?, no hemos terminado de hablar-Tsuna se congelo; _mierda, mierda, mierda_ el recitaba como una plegaria a un santo él estuvo tan cerca, él se dio la vuelta y se encontró a ojos marrones y ojos azul metálico viéndolo.

-Ho-hola Dino-san-dijo el castaño con las palabras casi atoradas en su garganta.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-grito Dino, Tsuna dio un brinco de sorpresa por el grito repentino.

-Dino cállate, aquí no pasa nada-si aquí no pasa nada yo solo me quiero ir pensó el de ojos caramelos con ganas de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían.

-Estas diciendo que no pasa nada, cuando hay otro en nuestra casa-reprocho Dino Tsuna empezó ahogarse con la atmosfera- ¿eres tú el que está follando con Kyoya?-acuso Dino.

Tsuna sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco él no sabía que estaba pasando acaso ellos no estaban en buenos términos-N-no sé lo que estás hablando Dino-san pero seguro es un mal entendido-se apuró a decir Tsuna.

Ignorando a Tsuna Dino se apuró a reclamar-Por esta perra me estas ignorando todo este tiempo-El moreno se congelo porque él está siendo insultado sin razón, además porque putas no dice nada Hibari el solo está ahí estoico sin decir nada.

-Contesta Kyoya ¿es el?-

Por fin hablo Hibari pero no fue para aclarar el asunto.

-Dino estas alterando, cálmate y nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar-los ojos de los otros chicos se abrieron como platos que acaba de decir Hibari.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-

-Sí- se limitó decir el de ojos azul metálico. Rayos tengo que salir antes de aquí era el único pensamiento del moreno quedo atrapado en el ojo de la tormenta; Dino con el rabillo del ojo vio que Tsuna está a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-agarrando de un mechón de cabello castaño al chico más bajo, Hibari por primera vez abrió sus ojos más de lo normal-¿crees que puedes venir a destruir mi relación y después irte?

-Dino-san por favor suélteme duele, esto es un malentendido-el castaño luchaba por soltarse el ferro agarre de Dino parecía que le iba arrancar el cuero cabelludo.

-Dino suéltalo él no tiene nada que ver-dijo Hibari mientras agarraba las manos de Dino logrando que aflojara el mechón de cabello. Él dijo fuera y Tsuna no se quedó para que se lo repitiera dos veces, el corrió con sus pies descalzos por los pasillos hasta ascensor lo último que escucho fue el grito de Dino diciéndole que era una puta barata que lastima le daba Alaude por tener una perra en su casa.

Tsuna llego a su apartamento se desplomo en el piso, lagrimas tibias con sabor dulce entre saladas pasearon por las mejillas ligeramente bronceadas de Tsuna muriendo en la barbilla ahogándose en el vacío. El corazón de Tsuna le dolía el no hizo nada para recibir ese trato, ni en la escuela que fue un par de veces intimidado le habían dichos palabras tan hirientes. Él no se lo merecía.

Después de almuerzo Enma regreso al apartamento de Tsuna el noto la tristeza de los ojos color caramelos, el supone que es por la infidelidad de su esposo el prefirió no decir nada, más bien animar al castaño.

Enma le dijo sino tenía ningún juego, el moreno se animó y fue a buscar su consola pasaron la tarde jugando riendo como si fueran adolescentes de quince años.

-Enma estas oxidado, no me ganaste ni una vez-él se mofo, riendo Enma solo se encogió de hombros-deberías jugar ebrio como antes siempre que estabas en estado ebriedad jugabas mejor, voy a buscar algún licor-levantándose del piso él se dirigió al mini bar.

-No crees que es demasiado temprano para tomar-pregunto el de ojos carmesí.

-eso no importa-buscando un vino Tsuna vio la bolsas verdes de reciclaje.-la basura-grito Tsuna agarrando las bolsas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-la basura, hoy es día de reciclaje se me olvido; ya vengo en un segundo-salió corriendo el pequeño moreno, dejando al de cabello rojo solo negando con la cabeza riendo.

Tsuna llego a los contenedores de la basura el contenedor azul, el tiro las bolsas de basura para reciclar. El moreno sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, su corazón empezó a golpear fuerte contra su caja torácica. El sentía un mal presentimiento.

El vio con el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acerca él se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que se le acercaba como un depredador acorralando a su presa. El vio una mata rubia, él le tomo unos segundos para distinguir a la persona. Dino.

-Dino-san, usted está más calmado-el pregunto con cuidado.

-Claro que estoy calmado solo quería hablar contigo de unas cuantas cosas.

El castaño desconfió de cada palabra dicha, el con cuidado se acercó a la puerta sin quitar su mirada de los ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?, no tienes que huir solo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Qué seria eso?- el agarrando el pomo de la puerta pero por desgracia la puerta se abre solo con una tarjeta el pobre castaño se olvidó traerla su celular estaba en su apartamento él estaba solo, con el miedo susurrando en sus oídos acariciando cada milímetro de piel.

-¿Qué seria eso?, bueno sería esto-Dino se precipito donde el moreno, Tsuna soltó un grito ahogado, por un momento su vista se puso borrosa y él se vio en el suelo con su frente en el frio y sucio suelo.

Dino se preparaba para rematar pero no tuvo tiempo alguien llego ayuda para gracia del moreno.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-el rubio rugió luchando por el atrape de la persona.

-Kufufuf, bueno yo lo que estoy haciendo es esto-dándole un golpe en el plexo solar, Dino cayo sin aire perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-el extendió su mano para el moreno.

El de ojos caramelo la tomo y vio al hombre que lo ayudo ojos desiguales cabello largo peinado frutal su vecino; mierda el maldijo pero él tenía que estar agradecido por su ayuda.

-umm- murmuro el castaño él no sabía cómo se llamaba ese hombre.

-Mukuro Rokudo-como si había leído su pensamiento él dijo.

-Mukuro, que va pasar con Dino-el pregunto, Mukuro rio entre dientes.

-No ¿deberías preocuparte por ti?-el de peinado frutal dijo Tsuna vio al rubio en el suelo-si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que el despierte-dijo pasando la tarjeta abriendo la puerta el castaño tenía solo dos opciones quedarse y ser atacado otra vez por Dino o entrar con Mukuro, él se decidió por la segunda-No te preocupes por el alguien seguro lo encuentra o tal vez se lo llevan también en la basura Kufufuf-dijo el chico Tsuna le quedo viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Tsuna llego a su puerta en los brazos de Mukuro, después de luchar él se dio por vencido era difícil tratar con el hombre más alto.

-¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?-pregunto Tsuna dándole un manotazo a Mukuro estaba tocando descaradamente el muslo del moreno.

-Estoy buscando las llaves-el de ojos desiguales dijo.

-solo toca el timbre y listo-Mukuro le dijo aburrido, pero toco el timbre, saliendo la cabeza roja ojos rojos chocaron con ojos desiguales. Ellos entraron al apartamento Mukuro coloco a Tsuna en el sofá y el sentó junto con el pequeño hombre.

-Se lo que estás pensando-dijo Tsuna alisando su ropa-fui atacado y Mukuro me ayudo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?, hay que llamar a la policía-balbucea la cabeza roja.

-No, no vamos hacer nada, estoy seguro que esa persona está confundido, hay que dejar que se calme-dijo seriamente el moreno. Mukuro dijo que eso era estúpido que era mejor entregarlo a la policía de esa forma nos deshacemos de un borracho en la calle.

Después del alboroto de la tarde la noche llego con su manto negro. Alaude regreso a su apartamento encontrando en penumbra su hogar eran apenas las ocho el llego dos horas después de la hora que dijo que iba regresar. Él se sentía feliz después de cinco veces de tener sexo nada podía arruinar su ánimo. El encontró el interruptor prendiendo las luces el busco a su esposo lo encontró en el sofá dormido el admiro su figura, era pequeña él se miraba tan adorable. El empujo al chico para que despierte llamando su nombre.

Tsuna se despertó agitado, con miedo que sea Dino, pero después de dio una bofetada ¿Cómo va entrar a su apartamento?-Alaude, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos-dijo Alaude, Tsuna se levantó del sofá todavía adormilado, vio el reloj eran las ocho de la noche el no hizo la cena, su amigo infame ni una manta pudo ponerle cuando él estaba dormido el soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento Alaude, no tenía la intención de quedarme dormido, no hice la cena-el siguió a su marido rubio cenizo a la cocina.

-No te preocupes- él dijo tomando a su marido por la cintura, levantado el flequillo castaño donde él iba darle un beso a la piel cremosa de su moreno pero lo que encontró fue una protuberancia que tenía color rojo.-¿Qué es eso?-el pregunto analíticamente.

-El golpe-su esposo asintió-estaba acomodando las gavetas de las cocina y no me fije que había quedado una abierta me golpe con ella.-el mintió él no quería hablar de lo que de verdad paso no tenía fuerza.

-Ya veo-el sonrió, dándole un beso-¿mejor?

-Ni un poco-dijo el castaño. Alaude saco algunas aspirinas sirviendo un vaso de agua se las dio al moreno.

El saco de la lacena unos fideos instantáneos para cenar, mientras observaba a su pequeño castaño tomar el vaso de agua.

-Alaude-dijo tímidamente Tsuna, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su marido, Alaude sabía que ese comportamiento era que Tsuna quería tener sexo.

El rubio cenizo arrastro a su moreno hasta el sofá donde tenía escondido condones y lubricantes, el beso labios sedosos color rosa, el sabor dulce cosquillo sus pupilas gustativas, el traslado besos de mariposa por toda la cara del castaño, pasando su lengua dibujando el contorno de los labios carnosos de Tsuna.

Tsuna sabía que su marido olía a otro hombre, pero él quería sentir a su esposo él se sentía débil, se sentía roto lo que había pasado con Dino lo había drenado. Se quedó sin aliento cuando manos callosas rozo su miembro que empezaba a despertar. Él amaba los toques de su esposo, manos grandes, brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo. Él amaba a ese hombre.

Alaude saboreaba la piel de su marido, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo pequeño, ojos inocentes llenos de lujuria, él sabía que debajo de esa fachada de inocencia se encontraba un demonio, Tsuna podía llevarlo al cielo con sus mamadas. El disfrutaba sentir su culo apretado, escuchar los gemidos del moreno, sus gritos pidiéndole más. Él amaba a ese hombre.

Tsuna era penetrado, cada estocada era certera daba a su manojo de nervios, el gritaba más fuerte, más adentro. Él quería sentirse amado por el hombre que decidió pasar toda su vida.

Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, cubiertos de sudor ellos se desplomaron en el sofá.

-Tsuna vamos a la habitación aquí no podemos dormir, te puedes enfermar-Tsuna extendió sus brazos.

-Llévame-el exigió.

-¿A caso eres un niño?-haciendo mohín Tsuna no bajo sus brazos, Alaude solo suspiro tomando a su marido entre sus brazos llevo a su marido como si fuera una novia, él pensaba que Tsuna era a veces infantil, pero para ser sincero eso fue lo que lo enamoro.

Ellos no contaron con que una de las habitaciones se encontraba una persona con sus manos acariciándose. Enma no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia podría sonar tan erótico, que de su boca podía salir palabras sucias durante el sexo, no podía creer que Alaude ese hombre estoico podía gruñir de esa forma cuando estaba follando.

Él no podía creer que se estaba masturbando pensando en su amigo de la infancia debajo de él jadeando, pidiendo que lo parta en dos.

Mierda esto no va en buen camino, pensó el pelirrojo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana Alaude estaba completamente arreglado para salir, después que recibir una llamada a las tres de la mañana ¿Quién putas llama a esa hora?, el empezó a empacar un equipaje.

-Alaude ¿Dónde vas?-se apresuró a preguntar el castaño mientras miraba empacar el cargador del celular a su esposo.

-Me llamaron tengo que salir a Nagasaki un viaje negocio-colocándose el reloj de pulsera.

-Es un viaje de cinco días-Tsuna se quedó en silencio mientras seguía a su esposo fuera de la habitación-Tsuna lo siento, por dejarte solo, pero solo van ser cinco días nada más, cuando regrese no vas notar ni siquiera que me fui.

El moreno seguía sin decir nada Alaude lo vio lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un fuerte apretón-te prometo que te llamare todos los días, te voy a traer recuerdos ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro por su nariz-Bien, vuelve a salvo-ambos se dieron un beso casto. El moreno lo acompaño a la puerta, el vio la espalda de su esposo perderse en la esquina del pasillo; su corazón se sentía pesado él sabía que ese viaje de negocio era solo una pantalla.

El cielo quiso aliviar un poco su dolor cuando el volvió su vista al frente del apartamento ahí estaba Reborn en boxers de Calvin Klein negros, dejando ver piernas bien torneadas, abdomen bien formado, piel blanca sin ninguna cicatriz.

¡Benditos sea los ojos que ven ese cuerpo de dios griego!

Reborn le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta ¿Qué significa eso?, el azabache de patillas rizada dejo babeando al vecino del apartamento A27.

* * *

¿Qué piensan de Alaude?  
¿Qué creen que significa el guiño de Reborn?  
¡Yo no lo se!  
espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Primer encuentro

Tsunayoshi tenía en sus manos el teléfono negro inalámbrico, era la quinta vez que el llamo a Alaude sin éxito. Alaude se había ido en la mañana de jueves, habían pasado dos días desde que él se fue eran las once de la mañana de sábado cuando el volvió a intentar. El moreno tenía miedo de que algo le haya pasado a su marido, el vio las noticias, el reviso el internet en busca del nombre de Alaude; pero gracias a Dios el nombre no encabezaba ninguna noticia trágica. Entonces él está bien por lo menos.

-Hola, Elena-san-dijo Tsuna, que al final él se dio por vencido en llamar a su esposo a su teléfono celular, decidió llamar a la oficina para pedir el numero donde se estaba quedaba su marido. Elena es la secretaria de Alaude una chica simpática, según lo que había dicho Alaude la rubia italiana es muy eficiente en su trabajo.

_-oh, ¿es Tsuna-chan?-_la chica respondió del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, Elena-san ¿usted me podría ayudar en una cosa?-el pregunto mientras buscaba un lapicero una libreta para apuntar el número que el necesitaba.

_-¡Claro!-_ella respondió con entusiasmo_-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

-Me podrías dar el número de donde se está quedando Alaude en Nagasaki-en la otra línea un pesado silencio cayo, la mujer italiana se había quedado en silencio-¿Elena-san, está ahí?

_-Tsuna-kun Alaude no está en Nagasaki, donde él está en realidad es Ashigarashimo-gun_-ella dijo con tono serio. Tsuna sintió un hueco en su estómago-_el me pidió que le enviara unos documentos importantes pero él me dijo a Ashigarashimo no Nagasaki-termino de decir._

-Usted ¿sabe si Giotto está con él?-el pregunto con cuidado.

_-Sí, el viajo con Giotto-sama_-el silencio se hizo, solo se podían escuchar las suaves respiraciones.

-Elena-san ¿puedo pedirle un favor?-el solicitud.

_-Si esta en mis manos, con mucho gusto._

-Por favor no le diga Alaude que yo llame preguntando por el-Tsuna término de decir. Elena prometió no decir nada de que él había llamado. Tsuna colgó el teléfono negro y lo puso en su base, su mirada se perdió en alguna parte del piso de madera.

Él se alisto un té de manzanilla para calmarse un poco el salió al balcón, el día era hermoso el cielo estaba pintado de azul celeste, con algunas nubes caprichosas que se negaban dejarlo solo. Él se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí, poniendo su taza de té de manzanilla en la mesita de cristal que tenía junto a él, el moreno se quedó viendo el cielo. Él pudo ver que algunas nubes tenían forma de conejo, otra era de un león y una tenía la cara de Alaude el soltó una risita amarga. Su marido le mintió una vez más.

¿Cuantas horas estuvo ahí sentado perdido en su mundo?, el tomo su teléfono celular que había llevado con el cuándo se fue para el balcón el marco un número y espero que la otra persona contestara.

-Ciao?-una persona contesto después de tres timbrados.

-Mamma-él dijo a la persona que le contesto.

-¡oh, Dios! Tsu-kun, que alegría escucharte-el dio una risita su madre seguía siendo tan alegre como la última vez que la vio. La última vez que la había visto había sido el día de su graduación en la universidad.

Ellos hablaron de todo un poco, Tsuna escucho como su madre hablaba de lo enamorada que seguía de Iemitsu, le conto que para San Valentín la había secuestrado y la había llevado a París, cuando regresaron a Italia Oregano lo había regañado tanto que parecía como una madre que regañaba a su hijo por haber cometido una travesura.

-Mamma, ¿usted perdonaría algún error de pops?-el pregunto de repente, su madre se quedó en silencio, mientras Tsuna se impacientaba.

-Tsu-kun, si papá cometiera un error, primero tendríamos que hablar, después de todo una relación se basa de la buena comunicación-ella dijo-¿todo está bien con Alaude?-ella termino preguntando.

-¡Claro!, estamos bien mamma.-ella le creyó o eso es lo que ella quiso dar a entender, ellos terminaron de hablar después de una llamada de casi una hora.

El moreno se levantado de la silla que estuvo ocupando las últimas horas, él se quedó viendo el horizonte, el lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco-¡Estúpido Tsuna! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-el mismo se preguntó-Estas completamente solo con unos vecinos hermosos-por no decir jodidamente calientes-Deja de lamentarte aprovecha el momento-el termino de decir con los puños al aire como si fuera un gladiador después de haber ganado una batalla-Animos Tsuna! Bene!-tal vez podían creer que el hombre pequeño se había vuelto loco pero no el solo estaba animando a su corazón triste.

Tsunayoshi se fue a la cocina, dejo su taza en el fregadero, tomando un lapicero de tinta negra el empezó hacer una lista para ir de compra, hoy iba hacer una gran cena para él y su amigo gorrón.

-Alaude-dijo un rubio que se levantaba de la gran cama donde él estaba acostado-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto.

El de ojos azul hielo tenía en sus manos el celular táctil-Voy a llamar Tsunayoshi-el contesto, pero el no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, manos grandes se filtraron por la abertura de la yukata negra que traía puesta. Lengua humedad se paseó por el cuello blanco. Giotto Di Vongola no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad de vacaciones en uno de los sitios vacacionales famoso de Japón. Él no iba a permitir que Alaude se distraiga, para Alaude el único que puede existir en ese momento es él y nadie más.

Alaude no puso mucha resistencia, en pocos segundos él se olvidó que tenía que llamar a su marido que había dejado prácticamente tirado en un apartamento en un pueblo que ni el Diablo ni Dios se acordaban que existía. Alaude solo estaba pensando con su parte inferior.

Tsuna satisfecho por la lista terminada, el busco su billetera, fue al cuarto donde se encontraba Enma el abrió la puerta sin llamar mala costumbre gracias al cielo que el pelirrojo no se estaba consolando con su mano derecha sino estaba leyendo un libro de Delphine Bertholon titulado _"Twist"_-Enma voy a salir un momento, si viene alguien no abras la puerta sin antes fijarte si no soy yo, no abras ¿de acuerdo?-él dijo mientras miraba que el chico de cabello rojo quitaba su mirada de las hojas color sepia, para asentir en forma de compresión.

Tsuna salió de su apartamento tarareando _"Mercy"_ unas de sus canciones favoritas de Duffy, el llego a la entrada del edificio saludo a la señora de la recepción salió del edificio en dirección al supermercado. Namimori es un pueblo pequeño pero hay muchas cosas de buena calidad.

Tsuna regreso con cuatro bolsas de compra en ellas tenían impreso una cara de un señor con unos bigotes ridículamente grandes con su pulgar alzado, debajo de la imagen tenía el eslogan _"Super-Namimori el supermercado del pueblo"_ eslogan nada original pensaba el moreno. Las bolsas pensaban o por lo menos esa era impresión que daban, sinceramente si pensaban pero Tsuna no las sentía pesadas, el con su cuerpo pequeño tenía suficiente fuerza para llevarlas sin ningún problema.

El vio el ascensor empezaba cerrar sus puertas, él no tenía ganas de esperar ni mucho menos pensaba subir hasta el octavo piso por las escaleras así que el decidió gritar para que las detuvieran-¡Detengan el ascensor!-el grito tan fuerte con la esperanza que el que estaba dentro del ascensor lo escuchara. Algo de madera bloqueo la puertas Tsuna corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas cortas, dejando salir un suspiro cansado es verdad que era un poco fuerte pero eso no significaba que tenía condiciones físicas muy buenas, el dejo caer las bolsas con cuidado al piso ya dentro del ascensor-Gracias-él dijo mientras levantaba su mirada para ver la persona amable que detuvo el ascensor.

La alma amable era ni más ni menos que Yamamoto Takeshi inquilino del apartamento 80 candidato del plan "_futuras aventuras por venganza para un esposo infiel"_ plan llamado por Tsuna, el hombre alto aproximadamente metro ochenta está parado ahí con una sonrisa tan brillante que era necesario usar lentes de sol.-De nada-el hombre alto dijo.

-Soy Yamamoto Takeshi-él dijo mientras extendió su mano al moreno.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi pero llámame Tsuna para abreviar-él dijo mientras devolvía el saludo al chico. La sonrisa del hombre más alto nunca desaprecio de su rostro masculino.

-Esas bolsas se ven pesadas, si quieres puedo ayudarte llevarlas-Yamamoto dijo mientras levantaba una de las bolsas.

-Eso sería una molestia, además lleva una bate-él dijo mientras señalaba el objeto de madera.

-Eso no es ningún problema-el aseguro-usted puede llevar el bate mientras yo llevo las bolsas ¿de acuerdo?-él dijo mientras extendía el bate al pequeño hombre. Tsuna al fina termino aceptando la oferta ellos llegaron a su destino, Tsuna saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta Yamamoto entro junto al dueño del lugar depositando las bolsas en el mueble de granito de la cocina.

-Gracias Yamamoto-san ¿quiere algo de tomar?, como agradecimiento-él dijo mientras se movía rápido a buscar unas tazas.

El azabache rio a la ligera-No gracias me tengo que ir, tengo que salir pronto de nuevo solo había venido a dejar el bate a mi apartamento, tengo una reunión con mi entrenador pronto-el suministro aunque nadie se lo había pedido.

-Oh, es así-dijo el chico un poco decepcionado. El azabache sonrió mas mientras miraba la cara del moreno caer.

-Si será en otra-él dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-¡ah! Te gustaría ir el domingo verme jugar tengo un partido importante ese día-el tomo el pomo de la puerta-es a las ocho, si vas di que eres un amigo mío para que te den un mejor lugar-el giro la manilla de la puerta se preparó a salir del lugar.

-Seria grandioso, Yamamoto-san voy estar ahí entonces el domingo-él dijo mientras iba también en dirección de la puerta, Yamamoto le dijo antes de desaparecer que no usara honoríficos que solo Yamamoto o por su nombre de pila.

Tsuna fue a ver si había algún mensaje en la contestadora pero no había nada el suspiro de completa derrota, el tiro la nube negra hacia atrás de su cabeza, ya había decidido que no se iba lamentar. Se puso un dental rosado, no porque él le guste un dental rosado ¡no, no, no!, fue un regalo de su madre y él no iba despreciar un regalo de su madre ¡jamás!

Él se puso hacer la cena, tenía demasiados ingredientes, que ni la mitad utilizaría pero él era como una mujer o quizás hombre despechado por una rotura amoroso yendo a comprar para compensar su corazón roto.

Alaude había pasado todo el día con Giotto en la cama, eran como una pareja recién casados que solo querían estar encerrados en su habitación haciendo el amor reconociendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

-Giotto vayamos a buscar algo de comer-hombre decía mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama con sabanas de un perfecto blanco inmaculado.

-Pidamos que nos traigan a la habitación-dijo el hombre de cabello rubio.

-No-dijo el otro hombre recibiendo un puchero, el rubio también se levantó en busca de su yukata azul marido. Ellos salieron de habitación sin importarle quien los viera después de todo ellos están a una gran cantidad de kilómetros de Namimori cuantas posibilidades de que un conocido los encuentre es como de uno entre mil. Imposible. Eso era por lo menos que ellos creían pero el destino es caprichoso ahí no muy lejos un hombre de cabello negro y ojos igual de negros como el carbón los vio caminando en dirección del bufete, sus labios tiraron para arriba, una sonrisa adorno sus facciones masculinas. Su pensamiento fue interesante, quien podía creer que el apenas llegaba a ese lugar y se encontraba con el secreto de su vecino. El siguió sonriendo un destello apareció en sus ojos negros carbón algo estaba planeando.

-Me voy a volver musulmán-dijo el castaño de repente mientras llevaba otra cuchara de crema de hongo que había preparado. Su amigo lo vio como si fuera extraterrestre que acaba de aterrizar de la nave madre.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué harías eso?-el pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Para tener varios esposos-él dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Su amigo pelirrojo casi se palmeaba su cara, su amigo había dicho algo completamente estúpido.

-¿Sabía usted que los musulmanes le dan pena de muerte a los homosexuales?-él dijo mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiar un poco de crema que había dejado caer cuando su amigo había salido con una conversación un poco ¿irracional?

El moreno chaqueo la lengua-Estúpidos musulmanes yo quería mi harem-dijo el moreno.

-Entonces voy hacerme poliamor-otra vez dijo el moreno, sus ojos caramelos miraron al de ojos rojos-no digo poliginia porque como usted eso significa tener varias esposas como veras yo solo quiero esposos.-el rio como si había dicho algo brillante que salvaría del mundo de alguna grave enfermedad terminal.

Después de terminar de cenar y de tener una conversación un poco extraña, Tsuna empezó a la lavar lo que utilizaron para cena ayudado por Enma. Cuando terminaron ellos se fueron a ver la televisión programas al azar encontrado un episodio de _"Bob esponja"_ el moreno empezó a cantar la canción del inicio el chico de cabello rojo no sabía si su amigo estaba ebrio, había digerido alguna clase de droga o simplemente estaba para manicomio.

-Enma vamos mañana a un partido de baseball-él dijo mientras miraba a Bob esponja hacerle unas cuantas travesuras a Calamardo.

-No sabía que usted le gustaba ese deporte-dijo viendo como Patricio se le unía a Bob esponja hacer más travesuras-pero yo no puedo tengo que salir de viaje-termino de decir.

-¿Viaje?, ¿tú también?-él dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

-Si ¿también?-dijo él.

-¡Ah! Alaude se fue hace unos días de viaje de negocios-él dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. El de ojos rojos asintió y ahora que lo pensaba él no había escuchado la voz ronca de Alaude.

Enma le contó a Tsuna que tenía que ir a Osaka hacer unos negocios. Tsuna rezaba que su amigo de la infancia no anduviera en nada malo o por lo menos que no se algo con los yakuzas.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Tsuna fue despertado por su amigo ingrato que lo despertó a la seis de la mañana porque él quería que le hiciera desayuno antes irse de viaje. Tsuna a regañadientes se levantó le hizo un par de huevos con tocino y unas tostadas. El pelirrojo después de su agradable desayuno el salió prometiendo que regresaba pronto; mientras Tsuna pensaba por favor no vuelvas.

Tsuna paso el día normal era un domingo sin mucho que hacer, él estuvo como una gato durmiendo por todo el apartamento, el comió algo que había sobrado en almuerzo del día anterior no tenía ganas de complicarse en preparar algo para solo una persona. Él se vio tentado en llamar a Gokudera, demasiado tímido para ir a ver al chico de ojos verdes como iba ir buscarlo y ¿Qué le iba decir?, algo como: estoy aburrido no quieres tener sexo.

Tsuna no tenía el valor para ir ofreciéndose, ni Uri había ido a su apartamento, no tenía ninguna excusa para ver al chico.

Cuando él se dio cuenta eran las seis de la tarde, él se estiro escuchando sus huesos sonar, el decidió ir a tomar un baño antes de ir a ver Yamamoto. Él se preguntaba cómo se sentirá pasar su lengua por la cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla literalmente se golpeó la cabeza con su pared imaginaria acaso era una clase pervertido con un fetiche.

Cuando salió del apartamento eran las siete, él pensó que sería una buena hora para llegar al estadio. Él dijo como le había dicho el hombre más alto dijo que era una amigo de Yamamoto Takeshi, dicho eso lo guiaron al palco este que según ellos viera mejor el juego.

Tsuna no era afinado a ese deporte de hecho a ninguno pero estaba aburrido, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El compro un guante de espuma gigante de color naranja, él tenía que admitir que era divertido ver a la gente gritando eufóricos de emoción de ver su equipo ganar.

Yamamoto llevo a su equipo al triunfo, como era de esperar de la estrella del equipo, toda la gente gritaba en coro el nombre del hombre de ojos ámbar Tsuna se animó y él también se unió al coro gritando una clase de himno dedicada exclusivamente al azabache.

Tsuna había decidido que esperaría al hombre de la cicatriz para felicitarlo personalmente y agradecerle por la invitación. Después de un rato el azabache salió disculpándose con sus compañeros declinando amablemente la oferta de ir a celebrar algún club nocturno.

-¡Felicidades Yamamoto!-él dijo mientras sonreía al hombre más alto.-usted estuvo impresiónate.-el termino de decir.

El azabache rio un poco avergonzado por el alago que estaba recibiendo-Gracias-dijo tímidamente mientras se dirigía a su BMW X3, Yamamoto insistió en llevar al chico pequeño de regreso el no permitiría que viajara en taxi, ambos se dirigían a la misma dirección así que era lo más lógico.

Ellos llegaron al edificio alrededor de las doce de la noche. Yamamoto le pidió a Tsuna que pasara por su apartamento a celebrar la victoria, Tsunayoshi se lo pensó por un momento eran ya casi la madrugada nadie lo estaba esperando en un frio y gran apartamento el llego a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder aceptando la oferta los dos entraron al apartamento número 80.

El moreno se sorprendió la cantidad de afiches que había colgados en la pared era como ver la habitación del rey de baseball. Él llegó a la conclusión de que Yamamoto era un otaku del baseball.

-Tsuna toma-él le dio una copa de champagne-vamos a celebrar-mientras tomaba su propia copa. Ellos rieron como si fueran dos niños que su única preocupación era que jugar después de terminar de jugar a las escondidillas. Las botellas de licor fueron vaciándose, el calor empezó a subir aunque había una temperatura de 12C°, por alguna misteriosa razón la ropa también empezó a estorbar ellos no estaban ebrios estaban en todos sus sentidos. Ellos se dieron cuentan cuando sus labios estaban unidos, ellos se dieron cuenta sus manos pasearon libremente por el cuerpo del otro, ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban en el piso frio poco les importo.

-¡Oh, Dios!... ¡tan bueno!-el moreno grito cuando sintió el pene de Yamamoto toco su próstata. El jadeaba con su cuerpo enrojecido por la actividad física que estaba teniendo.

-Ugh, tan apretado-el azabache mientras sacaba el pene para volverlo a meter-me estas succionando todo-el gruño al sentir las paredes de Tsuna apretaban su pene, el moreno movía sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro.

Ellos se revolcaron en el frio piso de madera, como si fueran animales encelo, jadeaban, gruñían el éxtasis que burbujeaba en sus venas. La saliva de Tsuna se escurría por su comisura de sus labios, ojos ligeramente cerrados llenos de lágrimas no derrabadas, él podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago. Yamamoto poco le importo ver el piso manchado de semen proveniente del moreno, el solo se limitaba a penetrar al pequeño culo que tenía en ese momento; el sintió que su miembro se endureció mas cuando el moreno mordió hasta sacar gotas de sangre de su cuello, luego pasando su lengua humedad y rosada por el lugar afectado.

Yamamoto no podía creer que el cuerpo que en se momento le estaba dando una mamada podía tener tanto resistencia, el miraba esa cara aniñada sonrojada, como se engullía todo su miembro en su boca, como pasaba su lengua por toda su longitud, apretando con sus labios el glande, su punta de la lengua dibujaba las venas que resaltaban de su pene erecto. El eyaculo en la boca del moreno, vio como el moreno se tragó el líquido pegajoso y como algunos rastros quedaban en sus comisuras de los labios el paso su lengua limpiándose; el sintió que su miembro estaba empezando a despertar al ver a su vecino de varios pisos arriba.

¿Cuántas veces Tsuna cabalgo a Yamamoto?, ¿Cuántas veces masturbo el miembro de Tsuna?

¿Cuántas veces Tsuna pidió que lo penetrara más profundamente?, ¿Cuántas veces él se vino dentro del cuerpo del moreno? Ellos no lo saben; ellos lo único saben es que sus cuerpos se conectaron varias veces. Sus cuerpos yacían en el piso de madera, cansados, sudorosos, ellos querían dormir un poco.

Alaude había llegado a las ocho de la mañana de lunes a su apartamento, su regreso se había adelantado por un problema de unas de las empresas que estaban financiando, no porque él quisiera regresar antes ¡Dios él tenía unos días de sexo caliente con su rubio jefe!, ¿Quién quisiera regresar?

El entro encontró todo en silencio, él se dijo que su marido debía seguir durmiendo, se dirigió a su habitación para su sorpresa la cama estaba hecha, no había ni arruga en ella, él se preguntó dónde estaba. Camino a la habitación donde su marido se quedaba cuando estaba enojado o solo quería estar solo pero tampoco estaba, él fue a ver a las otras habitaciones. Gracias al cielo que Enma se había ido.

El suspiro ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Dónde fue tan temprano?

Eran las once de la mañana cuando dos cuerpos tirados en una cama mullida empezaban abrir sus ojos dejando ver su gama de colores. Por un momento Yamamoto se quedó en silencio el tal vez esperaba a un moreno gritando en pánico por lo que habían hecho, pero lo que recibió fue a un moreno con una sonrisa tan brillante como un día de verano pidiendo prestado el baño.

Después de un rato Tsunayoshi salió completamente limpio del baño, mientras Yamamoto le pedía que sentara para servirle algo de té, algo que el moreno acepto gustosamente. Ellos tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, un silencio nada incomodo cada uno disfruto del silencio eran las doce en punto cuando el moreno decidió regresar a su apartamento.

-Bueno Yamamoto, me tengo que ir-él dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar su ropa, después de estar seguro que todo estaba en su lugar el sonrió-gracias por todo-el camino para la puerta principal seguido por el jugador de baseball.

El rio despreocupadamente-De nada-él dijo mientras se detenía detrás del moreno.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta, él se puso de puntillas y paso su lengua por la cicatriz de Yamamoto; el casi suelta una risita ver la cara del otro hombre cuando hizo su movimiento.

-Usted no debería hacer eso-él dijo mientras observaba grande ojos color caramelo caliente-si no lo dejare irse.-él dijo.

-Eso sería terrible-dijo dramáticamente el moreno-pero eso no podrá ser posible me tengo que ir-el giro la manilla de la puerta y antes que pudiera abrirla por completamente una mano agarro su barbilla.

-Eso es una pena-dijo el azabache mientras capturaba los labios sedosos de color rosa, lamiendo luego el resto de saliva que quedaba después de un beso de adultos.

Ellos se miraron un momento, después terminaron dándose un beso ligero y el moreno salió del apartamento 80 como si nada había pasado solo las paredes del apartamento fueron testigos de una madrugada cargada de sonidos obscenos.

Tsuna abrió la puerta de su hogar, tarareando una melodía envetada por el-Tsunayoshi-voz ronca se dejó escuchar, el castaño casi se atraganta con el oxígeno.

-¡Alaude volviste!-él dijo mientras corría donde su esposo estaba sentado tomando una taza de café humeante.

-Tsunayoshi ¿Dónde has estado?-él dijo mientras colocaba su taza en el frio granito gris.

El moreno no le importo la voz peligrosamente fría que estaba recibiendo-Donde un amigo-él dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de Alaude.

-¿Quién es ese amigo?-dijo-¿Usted no durmió en casa?-el pregunto mientras sus ojos azul hielo miraban cada movimiento del moreno.

-No vine a dormir- dijo el mientras tomaba la taza que todavía tenía café que estaba bebiendo su marido-me quede jugando con mi amigo toda la noche-el hizo una mueca murmurando demasiado amargo.- ¡Usted puede creer he estado viviendo aquí años y no conocía Yamamoto Takeshi!-él dijo con incredulidad como si había cometido un pecado capital por no conocer a su ahora amigo.

-Usted se ve muy feliz-dijo Alaude mientras se levanta de su sitio camino rodeando el mueble para llegar donde el moreno-¿Qué clase de juegos jugaron?-el solicito.

-Un juego del baseball, no se su nombre pero fue muy entretenido ¿debería pedirlo prestado para juguemos nosotros después?-él dijo mientras miraba a los ojos azul hielo, eso era como decirle a un ciego "_mira esto"_, su esposo era un intelectual que no le interesaba nada de esas cosas que para el eran una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ya veo-él dijo mientras sus ojos analizaban el cuerpo del pequeño moreno. Tsuna se sintió como ratón siendo investigado por un científico loco.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-el pregunto-¿no regresabas mañana?

-Si pero se presentó un problema importante tuve regresar antes de lo planeado-el castaño movió su cabeza en forma de compresión.

-¿No has comido? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?-él dijo mientras se paraba de silla en busca de delantal rosa.

-No, salgamos a comer afuera-dijo el rubio.

-No tiene que ir a oficina, no es que surgió un problema-él dijo mientras colocaba la taza en fregadero.

-No importa voy a tomar un poco descanso-él dijo mientras se aseguraba que llevaba su billetera.

Tsuna dijo que se iba a cambiar de ropa que esperara un segundo, Alaude siguió sus movientes hasta que desapareció en la esquina del pasillo que dirigían a las habitaciones –Yamamoto Takeshi-el susurro.

Ellos salieron del apartamento, como un matrimonio feliz, libres de preocupaciones fueron al restaurante favorito de Alaude.

Alaude pidió penne al pesto con almendra, mientras Tsuna pidió tagliatelle en salsa de tomate con hierba. Ellos tuvieron conversaciones casuales; de vez en cuando rozaban sus manos como si fueran un par de novios en su primera cita.

Tsuna amaba el comportamiento de Alaude él era reversado, pero tierno, ellos tenían códigos roces sutiles en algunas partes de cuerpo él sabía que Alaude quería hacer el amo e igual él tenía sus códigos su comportamiento tímido era señal que él quería algo más que un beso y Alaude lo sabía.

El rubio cenizo disfruto de taza de café, mientras miraba a su castaño comer su selva negra con cada cucharada parecía que estaba subiendo al cielo, el rio por el comportamiento infantil de su esposo de veintitrés años; el sigue conservando esa actitud infantil que tanto le gustaba como cuando lo conoció a los diecisiete años de edad.

Le tomo medio año para que el castaño confiara en él, ojos caramelos lo habían cautivado cada vez que lo miraba pasar en frente del edificio Vongola la rama principal en Italia. Él lo miraba pasar con su uniforme de camisa blanca, pantalón negro con chaqueta verde olivo, él lo miraba sonreír junto a la cabeza roja, él quería ver esa sonrisa dirigida para él.

Él se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de un adolescente, cuando se vio buscándolo con sus ojos todas las mañanas. Alaude había decido que el adolescente de ojos caramelo tenía que ser para él.

Ellos salieron del restaurante, Alaude fue a dejar al moreno al edifico él dijo que se dirigía a la empresa, que no tardaría mucho. Tsuna se bajó de carro después de darle un beso en los labios de su esposo. Saludo a la señora de la recepción, el entro a su apartamento, se fue directo a la habitación tirándose en la cama él se acomodó buscando calidez él se quedó dormido después de todo había tenido un poco de agitación en su vida rutinaria.

El juego había empezado oficialmente. El efecto domino ya mostraba sus primeras consecuencias, las piezas habían empezado a caer en el momento que Tsuana se dio cuenta de la infidelidad de su esposo.

Su relación se había vuelto como un juego de cartas Alaude tenía Full pero Tsuna estaba preparado con su Escalera Real. Tsuna estaba decidido en no perder más.


	4. Campos de flores

No me pertence KHR

El tiempo pasa sin esperar a na

Pido disculpa si la calidad ha bajado en los capítulos (Avergonzada), pero de todo corazón pido que ojala sigan el fic hasta final.

Sin más les dejo espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

die, a si sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una semana desde que Alaude regreso de su viaje, una semana desde que Tsuna tuvo sexo con uno de los inquilinos del edificio donde él vive. Los días rutinarios pintaban la vida de un matrimonio que cada vez estaba más en ruina en color gris. Alaude seguía con su engaño Tsuna seguía con que él no sabía nada.

El corría por una de las calles más congestionadas de Roma, el corría como si su vida estaba siendo atenta, tal vez era perseguido por algún secuestrador, tal vez había cometido un robo y era perseguido por la policía; todas esas teorías estaban equivocadas el corría por un engendro del diablo más conocidos como chihuahua, perro que perseguía a Tsunayoshi Sawada. El perro había salto del gran costoso bolso Louis Vuitton que su dueña llevaba, el perro se dedicó a perseguir al adolescente de cabello castaño.

Él iba corriendo por su vida solo, lamentablemente Enma no podía asistir a clases ese día o era mejor que fuera de esa manera ya que el de cabello rojo atrae a perros enormes mientras el castaño solo son los chihuahua. El seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello; de cierta manera a si lo creía él. Él no se dio cuenta que iba chocar con alguien hasta que sintió el impacto, el pensó que después de todo tener a un chihuahua persiguiéndote era mejor que ver al hombre de mirada fría con el ceño fruncido que haría correr hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo en busca de su mami.

Tsuna había chocado con un hombre que traía en su mano una lata de café que dejo una mancha horrible en la camisa blanca que traía el hombre más alto. Ojos azul hielo perforaron los ojos de color caramelo, el hombre alzo su mano, Tsuna por puro reflejo cerro sus ojos tal vez el creía que ese hombre le iba dar un puñetazo en su delicada cara.

No, el hombre de cabello cenizo solo hizo un moviente para agarrar del pellejo al pobre perro, el chihuahua gimió al sentir el agarre, el hombre más alto entrego al infame animal a unos hombres que venían también persiguiéndolo, el moreno se imaginó que tal vez sean los guardaespaldas de la mujer dueña del animal. El hombre no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada y entro al gran edificio que tenía el nombre de Vongola.

Desde ese día Tsuna sintió que su nuca era perforada por alguien que lo observaba, y era muy espeluznante.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron por la repentina luz que se entraban en ellas, el vio algunas manchas rojas hasta que desaparecieron; el sonrió con nostalgia la forma en como se había conocido con Alaude no era la historia precisamente romántica como las que salen en las películas previas al día de San Valentín.

El recuerda el miedo que calo sus huesos a ver esos ojos azul hielo, recuerda la mirada de ese hombre siguiéndolo cada vez que pasaban en frente del edificio el creyó que era una clase de acosador, estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre pero él no se dio cuenta, cuando él lo empezó a buscarlo también, el no recuerda cuando fue el momento en que empezó a sonrojarse en pensar en ese hombre. Él se dio demasiado tarde cuenta que se había enamorado de un hombre para peor de las cosas.

Tsuna suspiro, saco su teléfono celular para ver la hora eran las dos de la tarde. El moreno había salido de su apartamento a distraerse estaba completamente aburrido ya había hecho todo el quehacer estaba completamente solo el prefirió a salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-Disculpa ¿puedo sentarme?-dijo un hombre de lentes con cabello gris.

-¡Claro!-dijo el castaño mientras le daba más espacio en la banca blanca de madera que estaba siendo ocupada por él.

-Lindo días ¿no crees?-él dijo mientras acomodaba en la banca.

-Sí, lindo día-dijo.

-soy Kawahiro-él se presentó-pero llámame tío Kawahiro.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi pero llámeme Tsuna-él dijo mientras sonreía a ver unos niños hacer un castillo de arena.

El hombre mayor suspiro con pesadez claro indicio que el hombre estaba sufriendo algo, Tsuna no es de las personas que puede ver las personas que tiene problema el siempre quiere ayudar a los demás-¿Pasa algo?-él dijo mientras volvía a ver al hombre con sus grandes ojos caramelos.

El suspiro otra vez mas-mi firma- se acomodó mejor los lentes redondos el prosiguió- es vieja nadie quiere llegar a un lugar viejo, además no puedo pagar un salario alto. Nadie quiere trabajar en ella, no he podido conseguir un buen abogado-el término de decir.

Tsuna proceso la información que había dado el tío Kawahiro, él estaba preocupado por su firma porque nadie quería trabajar en ella; entonces su cara se ilumino el hombre mayor había dicho que necesitaba un abogado. El decidió que tomaría el trabajo.

-Si usted quiere yo puedo ocupar el campo-él dijo mientras sonreía al mayor.

-¿De verdad?-el anciano pregunto incrédulo- no te puedo pagar mucho.

-Eso no importa-Tsuna dijo. Al moreno no le importaba si no recibía un salario alto el solo quería ser útil, además a si él se libraría de los días aburrido.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la banca blanca de madera, sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de su ropa el tío Kawahiro llevo a su bufete al castaño, Tsuna vio el bufete como el mayor había dicho era un edificio de solo una planta con aspecto viejo. El anciano le explico que él se ocupaba de una gran cantidad de casos, una gran cantidad de gente que no tiene dinero para pagar abogados de firmas reconocidas que a veces el pago no era dinero sino algo que sus clientes le llevaban como agradecimiento.

Su hija mayor Luce ella era la que le ayudaba en los casos pero ella tuvo que viajar fuera del país y que no regresaría pronto, él no podía permitir dejar a los casos sin atender pero él no daba basto con sus otros clientes, el busco pero no encontró a nadie que aceptara el puesto.

Tsuna le dijo que él no podía empezar de inmediato porque su pareja era un poco complicada tenía que decirle primero. El hombre acepto, diciendo que lo estaría esperando.

Ellos se despidieron con la promesa de que se volverían a ver pronto. Tsuna llego a su apartamento se lavó sus manos para empezar hacer la cena para cuando llegara Alaude la encontrara caliente. Su amigo pelirrojo lo había llamado unos días atrás diciendo que todavía no regresaba algo que el moreno agradecía porque sinceramente le daba un poco de nervios que Alaude lo encontrara en cualquier momento.

Alaude había llegado temprano a las siete de la noche, cuando el llego Tsuna terminaba de terminar de hacer la cena. Él lo saludo como siempre con un beso en los labios, mientras Alaude impregnaba el olor kiwi y fresa en sus fosas nasales.

Ellos estaban sentados en el sofá frente la televisión pantalla plana mientras miraban un reality Show que miraban de vez en cuando, cuando Alaude llegaba temprano los martes con bocadillos ellos hablaban de cosas al azar, cosas de parejas.

Tsuna tarareo _"he's the one I'm leaving you for"_ lo último que salió de la boca de participante Haru Miura, una chica enérgica. Él estuvo de acuerdo con las críticas y la puntuación que la chica recibía después de haber cantado _"Rumour has it"_ el vio como Hana Kurokawa se preparaba para cantar _"Million dólar man"_ entonces el decidió contarle a su esposo lo que él decidió temprano.

-Alaude-él dijo mientras la chica llegaba a su parte favorita.

-Hmn- vibro la garganta de Alaude.

-Voy a empezar a trabajar-él dijo mientras la chica estaba terminando de cantar.

-No-dijo el hombre mientras volvía a ver a su marido.

-No estoy pidiendo permiso-él dijo mientras escuchaba decir la chica a uno de los jueces mono- ya lo he decidido-él se preguntó si lo que había dicho la chica le afectaría a su puntuación que le dieran los jueces.

-Usted no necesita trabajar.

-Lo sé-el quito la mirada de la pantalla- pero aun así lo hare.

Ellos empezaron a discutir, cada uno tenía sus argumentos ninguna bajaría sus brazos, pero solo uno podía ganar. La discusión se prolongó media hora hasta que Alaude acepto la decisión de su moreno; sabía que el moreno era terco como una mula y él no iba ser alguien capaz de detenerlo.

Otro día había empezado, cada uno siguió su dirección Alaude a su trabajo mientras que Tsuna se quedaba en su hogar. El timbre sonó el moreno se había preguntado quien sería la persona que estaba tocando él se apresuró abrir la puerta.

-Mukuro-él dijo mientras miraba ojos dispares.

-Hola Tsunayoshi-kun-él dijo mientras mostraba sus pelas blancas.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?-el pregunto sin invitarlo a pasar. Él no quería no le agradaba el hombre desde la primera vez que se encontraron con el hombre le había dado una mala impresión.

-En muchas cosas kufufuf-el moreno lo vio con su cara en blanco él no se iba dejar intimidar por el hombre más alto.

-Si no es nada entonces adiós-él dijo mientras empezaba cerrar la puerta.

-Eso es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien. Eres muy frio-él dijo mientras colocaba su mano en lado de su corazón-me haces sentir muy triste-el termino de decir.

-Mukuro-él dijo mientras captaba la atención del hombre de peinado frutal-si algo se te ofrece entonces dilo rápido.

-Bueno yo quiero invitarte a una cita-él dijo mientras se auto-invitaba a pasar.

El moreno suspiro de derrota, el hombre de ojos desiguales lo había salvado no podía ser malagradecido-Yo no estoy de citas ¿sabes?-él dijo mientras seguía al de cabello índigo.

-Eso no importa-él dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá-ve alístate te daré diez minutos.

-¿No tengo opción?-el moreno pregunto.

-No-el hombre más alto dijo mientras cruzaba su pierna.

Ellos salieron del edificio, Tsuna en el camino pregunto dónde lo llevaría, el hombre más alto solo se limitó a decir que era una sorpresa. Los dos hombres entraron al Huracán LP 610-4 Lamborghini negro de Mukuro, el condujo una gran cantidad de kilómetros hasta que detuvo en un lugar donde el edificio decía "Venetion Glass" Tsuna no sabía que existía algún edificio así en el pueblo vecino Kokuyo.

Ellos bajaron del carro, Mukuro se dirigió a la taquilla comprando dos entradas. Entraron al edificio Tsuna se quedó sin aliento el lugar era hermoso. En el lugar tenían grandes jardines que representaban las cuatro estaciones. Tsuna se sintió que volvía tener cinco años sus ojos brillaban de excitación al conocer algo nuevo. Mukuro observo la expresión del hombre pequeño riendo entre dientes él lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia el lugar.

Habían arces, pinos rojos, castaños verdes y ciruelos blancos gran cantidad de árboles era como sentirse en un bosque. El moreno admiro las azaleas, peonias el estanque decorado con flor de loto, las pimpinelas y los crisantemos eran preciosos. Tsuna se enamoró de los caminos rodeados de camalia. Lo más especial era los arbustos que tenían en sus ramas sin hojas decoradas con lágrimas de cristales el reflejo de la luz hacía sentir como si estaban en un lugar mágico, era como estar dentro de un calidoscopio.

Tsuna camino por todos lados olvidándose de quien era su compañía él había tomado la mano del hombre arrastrándolo por todo el lugar, riendo y señalando como un niño que va por primera vez al zoológico. Él se olvidó del mundo y sus problemas él se perdió en su disfrute en las cosas maravillosas que está viendo. En ese momento no existía Alaude con sus infidelidades, en ese momento no existía su plan de venganza, en ese momento solo existía el y la calidad sensación que estaba recibiendo.

Tsuna admiro los arces cubiertos de nieve era tan hermoso ver el lugar cubierto de blanco era la pureza sin mancha de maldad, de egoísta ni de engaños. Él quiso que su mundo fuera así pero la realidad es que su mundo estaba manchado.

Mukuro después de ser arrastrado por casi todo el lugar él le propuso al moreno que fueran a comer algo para reponer energías. El chico feliz acepto yendo a la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna se sintió un poco mal por juzgar a Mukuro por mala persona el hombre de peinado frutal era muy agradable, pero ¿a quién le gustaría ser llamado puta en el primer encuentro?, él le conto que tenía una hermana que estaba estudiando psicología, de su hermano menor que siempre llevaba en su cabeza un sombrero de rana.

Tsuna escuchó atentamente todo lo que hombre dijo, él estaba agradecía con el hombre de que lo llevará a un lugar tan mágico, lo que más se merecía era un poco de atención ¿no? Tsuna le sorprendió que el hombre le encantaba el chocolate, Mukuro no tenía cara hombre que le guste los dulces Alaude no comía dulces. Alaude le había dicho que lo único dulce que comía era a él, el moreno le contesto que eso proviniendo de él era espeluznante, el hombre de ojos azul hielo se había enojado pero terminaron reconciliando con una noche de sexo.

El moreno prometió hacerle una torta de chocolate la reacción de Mukuro fue como si fuera un niño que se le prometía comprarle un muñeco de su personaje de acción favorito.

El último lugar que ellos visitaron fue el campo hecho de cristal, los crisantemos blancos y amarillos sus pétalos hechos por miles de delgados cristales, sus hojas reflejaban la luz que chocaba en ellos, todo era tan frágil, tan frágiles como las relaciones humanas, como la confianza que están fácil de romper y tan difícil volverla a recuperar.

Era la hora de regresar a casa, después de una tarde en compañía con Mukuro en el pueblo vecino ellos tenían regresar a Namimori, tenían que regresar donde están sus problemas, felicidades y las personas que amaban.

Tsuna había comprado un árbol de cerezo florecido, hecho de cristal se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevo en hacerse, cuanta dedicación le dio esa persona que lo hizo, él quería conocer a esa persona para felicitarlo por tener unas manos bendecidas por dios por poder crear cosas hermosas con ellas. Mukuro se había ofrecido en pagarlo por él, pero Tsuna se negó el hombre más alto había pagado por todo las entradas, la comida era imposible que abusara de amabilidad que estaba recibiendo del hombre de ojos desiguales.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de colores cálidos naranjas y rojos unas lindas líneas amarillas, algunos faros de la carretera empezaban a encender sus luces Tsuna cerro sus ojos sintiendo el frio viento que acariciaba su piel el otoño estaba llegando pronto, los árboles se vestirían de rojos y amarillo, guardando sus lindos vestidos verdes la estación favorita de Tsuna era el otoño. Sin darse cuenta él se quedó dormido; Mukuro desvió su vista de la carretera para ver a su acompañante un sentimiento cálido broto dentro de él.

El hombre pequeño tenía su cabeza hacia a un lado, sus labios rosados entreabiertos dejando salir algunos suspiros. El chico se miraba que tenía un sueño pacifico Mukuro se preguntó por qué Alaude estaba jugando con otro cuando tenía alguien tan hermoso junto a él. El rio un poco ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, el hombre de ojos desiguales no tenía planeado tener ningún sentimiento delicado para el moreno, lo que estaba planeando nada mas era jugar.

Llevar color a su vida, que era un poco incolora sinceramente él se estaba acercando al moreno era para tener sexo con él, después de todo él quería al rubio presidente de Vongola siempre la había visto salir con su traje negro y sus zapatos bien lustrados era hermoso ver el hombre italiano ¿Cómo era posible que rubio cenizo lo tenga para él? Cuando el hizo su movimiento Giotto lo rechazo fue un golpe a su orgullo él es Mukuro Rokudo nadie, lo había rechazado. Él tenía dinero, tiene buena apariencia, él tiene lo que muchos quisieran tener pero no fue suficiente para traer al rubio a él.

Mukuro cuando vio al rubio cenizo besando en uno de los pasillos de Vongola, esas cuantas idas en que llegaba para molestar a su hermano el gerente de recursos humanos Daemon, él nunca pensó que se encontraría con esa escena. Él se mordió la lengua ¿esa era la razón por el rechazo?

El descubrió que Alaude vivía en misma edificio que él, y lo más importante que estaba casado el no conocía al chico, parece que el muchacho era una buena ama de casa que solo se ocupaba de los quehaceres de la casa. Él no podía llegar así como si nada a presentarse enfrente de la pareja de Alaude; entonces se presentó la oportunidad la ruleta giro a su favor encontrándose en los casilleros del correo.

Él quiso romper al chico, decirle que su amado esposo tenía un amante que para peor de los casos también era su vecino, no se imaginó que el hombre pequeño ya sabía de hace mucho tiempo, que el moreno se hizo el tonto y que estaba planeando vengarse.

Sinceramente el no cree que el castaño pueda serle infiel a Alaude el moreno se mira demasiado inocente, tímido para buscar un amante. El amablemente se ofreció pero fue rechazado, el chico lo había llamado maleducado no se tomó la molestia en ocultar que no le agradaba, de cierta manera le gustaba su sinceridad.

Cuando él lo salvo de Dino gracias al hombre rubio el pudo tomar eso como ventaja, Tsuna no se negaría nada a él ya que después de todo estaba deuda.

El viaje a "Venetian Glass Museum" no estaban en sus planes, él no es un hombre que le guste esos lugares, pero cuando Nagi le conto lo hermoso que era cuando ella fue con su novio Ken, a su mente se le vino la imagen Tsunayoshi él quiso llevar al moreno a ese lugar.

No lo malinterpreten el solo se quiere acercarse al moreno solo por ver la cara de Alaude cuando el haya tenido sexo en cada centímetro del apartamento donde ellos viven. Solo pensar en la cara del rubio cenizo lo hace reír ¿Qué pasaría si los encontraran teniendo sexo en su cama?, la cama que han compartido todos esos años.

Era solo eso nada más, no había nada, solo un juego.

Mukuro vio como el cerezo florecido que había comprado en la tienda de recuerdo el moreno fue liberado de las manos del moreno cuando él se quedó dormido, el con agilada pudo tomarlo antes que se callera, sería una lástima que algo tan hermoso se rompiera o las cosas hermosas ¿son para romperse? Tsuna es hermoso ¿está bien romperlo?, o él ya está roto ¿por eso es tan hermoso?

El suspiro, no debía pensar que Tsunayoshi es hermoso, el solo tiene que pensar como llevar al moreno a la cama y después informarle a su esposo lo bueno que sintió tener al moreno debajo de él jadeando y pidiendo más.

Eso era lo único importante nada más.

-Tsunayoshi-Kun despierta ya casi llegamos-él dijo mientras faltan como quinientos metros para llagar al edificio apartamental.

El moreno no contesto no, los ronquidos leves solo se escuchaban. Mukuro sonrió a ver la imagen del moreno-Si no despiertas tendré que despertarte con un beso mi bella durmiente-él dijo mientras con el rabillo del ojo miraba el chico.

Como si fuera un tortuoso despertador la advertencia de Mukuro el moreno revoleteo sus pestañas-Oya eso es muy triste que me negaras despertarte con un beso-él dijo con fingido dolor o tal vez en el fondo él quería besar esos labios sentir la calidez del chico él estaba casi seguro que el sabor de Tsunayoshi es dulce como un caramelo de sandía.

-Yo no necesito que me despierte de esa forma Mukuro-él dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos como un gatito que limpia su pelaje.

Ellos por fin llegaron al edificio, Mukuro aparco su automóvil ambos se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad enseguida salieron del él.

En ese mismo momento salían un par de rubios del edificio, mientras ellos llegaban otros se iban.

Ojos caramelos se encontraron con ojos azul cielo, ojos azul hielo se encontraron con ojos desiguales todos ellos se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos-Tsunayoshi-el hombre de ojos azul hielo dijo.

-Alaude, Giotto-san parece que van de salida-él dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba en dirección a ellos.

-¿Dónde fuiste?-el pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Mukuro.

-Paseando, paseando-él dijo mientras llegaba a su destino-mira ¿no es lindo?-el pregunto mientras mostraba el recuerdo que había comprado.

Tsuna abrazo al rubio, enterrando su cara en el pecho del hombre, el aspiro su olor, el sintió el cosquilleo en su nariz, el sonrió cuando levanto su cara para ver a los ojos de su esposo-Hueles bien ¿compraste una colonia?-el pregunto sin quitar la mirada del hombre.

El olor que emanaba Alaude era el olor de Giotto, lo sabía muy bien pero él quería jugar a ser inocente, él quería ver la hipocresía de esos hombres.

Mukuro vio la interacción de ambos, el moreno enfrento a su esposo no le importo el aura hostil que había en el aire. El sonrió sentía un sentimiento de orgullo por ver a Tsunayoshi no sentirse intimidado por la atmosfera.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta para ver al de peinado frutal, sin esperar respuesta de su esposo ¿qué iba decir?, ellos no usan colonia-Mukuro ¿no quieres cenar en mi apartamento?- el pregunto con una radiante sonrisa.

-Tsunayoshi- Alaude hablo.

-¿Qué fue?-él dijo mientras volvía su atención a su esposo.

-No-

-No ¿Qué?-él dijo con su cara llena de confusión.

-Si usted quiere cenar entonces venga con nosotros-él dijo mientras agarraba el brazo del moreno.

-Usted, está saliendo con Giotto-san me imagino que van a tener una cena de negocios sería una pena que vaya interrumpir.

-No importa-él dijo mientras arrastraba al moreno al Toyota Camry&amp;Camry Hybrid negro.

-Si es así entonces-él dijo mientras miraba sobre su hombro a Mukuro-Mukuro ¿quieres venir?-el pregunto sonriéndole al hombre de peinado frutal.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-el hombre dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la pareja.

-Eso es genial, vienes con nosotros-él dijo mientras abría la puerta del carro-no hay necesidad de usar su carro; Giotto-san ¿Qué espera?-él dijo mientras entraba al carro.

Hace mucho Giotto había sido olvidado por Alaude pero no por Tsunayoshi. El hombre rubio de oro de treinta quilates sonrió al moreno contestado claro ya iba; el camino en dirección al carro de Alaude él también iba en el mismo vehículo.

Ellos llegaron al lujoso restaurante francés, ellos tendrían una hermosa velada. Tsuna le hablo a Alaude del maravilloso lugar donde lo llevo Mukuro, que había comprado el cerezo en flor en la tienda de recuerdos, el prometió que la próxima ellos dos irían juntos.

Los únicos momentos en que el moreno se quedaba callado era cuando Giotto lo interrumpía con sus pláticas de negocios. Mukuro también participo, él contaba sus atrevidas bromas para el moreno, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Alaude unos sonrojos por parte de Tsunayoshi, y unos suspiros cansados por parte de Giotto.

La cena paso y cada uno después de llegar al edificio se despidieron, Mukuro muy atrevido quiso darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno detenido por el rubio cenizo que gruño a tal osadía.

Mukuro solo dio su característica risa, diciendo que era muy estricto el solo quería darle las buenas noches a Tsunayoshi.

La pareja que vive en apartamento A27 llegaron, para poder descansar después de un día agitado.

-Tsunayoshi, tenemos que hablar-él dijo mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Ahora no Alaude estoy cansado-él dijo mientras arrastraba sus pies en el piso-Buenas noches te espero en la habitación.-sin esperar respuesta el desapareció por la puerta que lleva a su habitación.

Alaude se quedó maldiciendo en francés y en italiano mientras se deja caer el sillón, el cepillo su cabello con fastidio ¿Qué pasaba con Tsuna? Él se preguntó mientras colocaba su mirada en algún punto del lugar sin mirar realmente.

¿Tsuna no lo podía estar engañando? el chasqueo la lengua el moreno no podía ¿cierto?

* * *

Este capítulo me salió como MukuroxTsuna XD yo todavía no tengo la minina idea como va terminar el fic, no sé si Tsuna se divorciara o seguirá con Alaude aunque le engañe también.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Sentimientos y segundo encuentro

No me pertence KHR

Giotto es el personaje principal en este capítulo, van saber sus sentimientos y como es que el llego a tener una relación con Alaude.

(Redoble de tambores) aquí está el segundo encuentro para todas la que lo estaban pidiendo, bueno espero haber escrito algo que valga la pena. La parte del sexo lo estaba escribiendo en una cafetería después que salí de mi examen (por cierto casi tenía ganas de prenderles fuego esos exámenes de cálculos era los folletos del mal) la cuestión es que yo miraba izquierda, derecha nadie me ve go! Empecé a escribir tratando que nadie viera lo que estaba escribiendo era algo confidencial no apto para mentes inocentes XD

Bueno sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Alaude dio un golpe en la mesa, él se levantó, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban en la sala de conferencia. El rubio cenizo se levantó sin volver a nadie estaba harto de las idioteces de esos hombres, habían pasado dos horas discutiendo G la mano de derecha del presidente de Vongola con el gerente de recursos humanos Daemon como si fueran dos niños de primaria. Él no podía más se estaba ahogando con su propia frustración.

-Alaude, la reunión no ha terminado-Giotto le dijo a Alaude cuando el hombre estaba abriendo la puerta, Alaude no dijo nada salió de la sala, con un vuelve aquí bastardo proviniendo de G.

Alaude estaba teniendo días, que ni el mismo se aguantaba los principales afectados eran todos los que trabajaban bajo su mando, se podía ver una nube negra rodeando todo el lugar, hasta estaban planeando renunciar el ambiente no era el ideal para trabajar, sentían como si estuvieran en las puertas del infierno. Giotto no sabía que estaba pasando con el hombre; estaba más distante que lo normal.

Las sesiones de sexos fueron suspendidas por tiempo indefinido, el rubio presidente había sido rechazado tantas veces que él se dio por vencido, no podía seguir el ritmo de Alaude, no sabía que estaba pasando él había cambiado desde que vio Tsunayoshi junto al hermano de Daemon, el cambio ¿fue causado por su marido?

-Nufufu, si la Alondra se ha marchado-el hombre de cabeza de melón dijo poniéndose de pie-entonces yo también-el dio un adiós con la mano recibiendo una cadena de maldiciones de la sangre caliente del pelirrojo italiano.

-Giotto yo también me tengo que ir-el hombre de cabello negro dijo poniéndose de pie-tengo un recital de música entre unas horas-Giotto vio salir a Asari y Knuckle diciendo adiós ellos se marcharon quedando solo G y Giotto en la sala de conferencia.

-Giotto ¿Qué está pasando con Alaude?-el pelirrojo pregunto viendo a su jefe suspirar.

-¿Cómo voy saber yo?-el presidente respondió, con su mirada en su carpeta de cubierta negra.

-No nos hagamos tonto Giotto, sé muy bien que están haciendo ustedes dos, ustedes dos no se han hablado en varios días ¿Qué está pasando?-el volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé-tomando su pluma que tenía grabado Vongola-No lo sé de verdad-el contesto con pesar.

Giotto se preguntó si Alaude solo lo miraba como alguien para bajar el calenturón. Él sabe que tiene la culpa, él siempre supo que el hombre de ojos azul hielo no lo ha visto con diferentes ojos, ese hombre nunca ha estado interesado en nadie; él se había resinado que por lo menos no había nadie que ocupara su corazón.

En la universidad Alaude era muy popular aunque él no tuviera la intención el atraía a las chicas, las chicas morían por la actitud fría según ellas decían era "caliente". Después de graduarse Giotto heredo la empresa de su abuelo, él le propuso a sus amigos unirse, ellos aceptaron unos más entusiasmados que otros pero todo el grupo acepto seguirlo. Giotto todavía seguía Alaude como un perrito perdido, colgado del hombre él era feliz con solo tenerlo cerca.

Alaude era como que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Giotto, el hombre de ojos azul hielo era frio, distante no le gustaba estar junto las personas el siempre rechazaba confesiones, invitaciones alguna fiesta él siempre decía que todo eso era molesto era mejor estar solo que estar aguantado estupideces de gente sin cerebro, era muy cruel ya que Giotto era un persona social él siempre era arrastrado de fiesta en fiesta, lo único que no podían conseguir era que aceptara una confesión, los rumores crecieron diciendo que Giotto Di Vongola tenía un amor no correspondido de años; el rumor era verdad Giotto tenía un amor no correspondido de años por esa razón no aceptaba a nadie más, el seguía esperando a esa persona.

Giotto seguía con sus sentimientos firmes, no habían sido modificados con el tiempo, él todavía tenía la esperanza que tal vez algún momento Alaude correspondería sus sentimiento, o por lo menos Alaude no tenía nadie junto a él, que le quitara su única esperanza; pero todo eso cambio un día, Alaude empezó a seguir a alguien con su mirada, algunas sonrisas se escapaban en de su rostro estoico. Giotto sintió que su corazón latía furiosamente, alguien había llegado amenazando en quitarle la esperanzar de seguir junto con el rubio cenizo ¿Dónde iban a ir a parar sus sentimientos?, no era algo que se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Su mundo giro al revés cuando Alaude anuncio que estaba saliendo con un joven italiano, el entonces tomo la decisión de abrir una rama en Japón, llevarse con él a Alaude y cualquier sentimiento que estuviera sintiendo Alaude. Sus planes cayeron cuando el rubio cenizo acepto ir con el pero también iría Tsunayoshi, ese no era lo que había planeado, el plan era que Alaude con la distancia se olvidara del joven, pero tomo al moreno con él en su viaje.

El conoció a Tsunayoshi el chico era amable, alegre e inocente pero él no aprobaba esa relación ¿Cómo podía?, si él amaba al hombre que él le arrebato aunque el hombre nunca fue de él.

Tsunayoshi cuando estaba por cumplir veinte Alaude le propuso matrimonio, todas sus esperanzas se fueron al carajo ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué no el?, él se cuestionaba torturándose por sus preguntas sin respuesta, el destino era injusto él lo amaba más que lo amaba Tsunayoshi él estaba seguro de su afirmación el tenia años de conocerlo, años de amarlo, años de verlo crecer; Tsunayoshi solo llego un día y se llevó con el todo lo que él ha querido ese tiempo.

Ellos habían viajado a España, todos habían ido a presenciar la unión de dos vidas para toda la eternidad el vio la felicidad reflejada en su rostro, él quiso no ver pero el destino como un verdugo él le mostro la felicidad de dos personas que se quería. El los felicito, les deseo felicidad, el deseo que Tsunayoshi no existiera. El conocía mejor Alaude, el conocía todo, él lo amaba más que nadie pero sus sentimientos nunca llegaron al corazón del hombre estoico. El todavía ama Alaude aunque el hombre de ojos azul hielo tenga alguien que ocupe su corazón por completo él se conforma con solo tener algo físico aunque eso sea estúpido él no tiene nada, pero sigue aferrado a alguien que nunca lo sostendrá en sus brazos.

Giotto no sabe si agradecerle o maldecir a la diosa de la fortuna, que le diera una oportunidad de estar con el hombre que quiere, esa vez que ellos tuvieron ese viaje de negocios él es sincero el no planeo nada las cosas se dieron por si solas.

Ellos habían viajado a Tokio a encontrarse con un cliente, todo era puramente asuntos de negocios no había dobles intenciones, después de firmar el contrato el cliente lo invito a tomar ellos por supuesto aceptaron era una ley de negocio aceptar, Giotto y Alaude tomaron tanto sake que hasta se olvidaron quienes eran ellos. La mañana siguiente ellos despertaron en la misma cama completamente desnudos, Giotto inmediatamente él se levantó dispuesto a huir tal vez el rubio cenizo cuando despertara no se acordaría de lo sucedido, el sintió el líquido que se escurría desde su entrada, Giotto sintió ganas de llorar él supo que había hecho algo malo, pero en el fondo él se sentía feliz de lo sucedido.

Alude despertó y Giotto espero alguna reacción del hombre pero él no recibió nada, absolutamente nada el sintió la ira que acarició su corazón, el esperaba algo del hombre pero nada ¿acaso no valía nada?; entonces él se preguntó por qué no jalar la cuerda y probar si Alaude si volvería acostar con él, el probo y él tuvo resultados. Alaude acepto acostarse con él una, dos y muchas veces más con el de vez en cuando sentía remordimientos después de todo el hombre estaba casado, la pareja de Alaude era una buena persona pero su egoísmo era más grande que la moral y los sentimientos de pena que tenía por el moreno.

Él estaba feliz él podía tener la persona que amaba desde la universidad con él, pero el admitía que era un idiota él no tenía el rubio cenizo completamente suyo, él podía tener su cuerpo pero lo principal lo tenía en sus manos otra persona.

-¿No crees que el tiempo de dejarlo ir?-pregunto G viendo a su jefe que se miraba patético, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado podría en duda que él es el presidente de una empresa exitosa. Giotto no dijo nada el cerro sus ojos, ¿Por qué G tenía que decir eso?, su corazón todavía no está preparado para soltar la mano de un amor sin futuro.

Alaude llego a su oficina dejándose caer en su silla, el dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tenía un sentimiento de inquietud, que carcomía su interior. Se sentía frustrado Tsunayoshi empezó a trabajar, el hombre pequeño vivía enterrado entre grandes cantidades de casos, no había espacio para él. Él no podía quejarse después de todo Tsuna siempre ha vivido igual aguantando sus horas interminables de trabajo.

Él no podía prohibirle que dejara de trabajar porque estaba descuidando su hogar, pero el siempre llagaba encontrando todo en su lugar, su cena lista y caliente no había nada por lo que el puedo abogar a su favor.

Alaude siente que puede perder a Tsuna, el siente que el moreno lo puede traicionar después de todo traicionar es una cosa fácil, claro ejemplo está el mismo, el después de todo dice que lo ama pero lo ha engañado ¿Por qué el moreno no haría? Ese sentimiento es tan molesto muy molesto. Tsuna no pude, el moreno no puede él se niega a creer que Tsuna pude pagarle con la misma moneda.

Alaude sonrió con amargura ¿él podría ser más egoísta?, él es un hipócrita.

El suspirando cerro sus ojo, él estaba reconsiderando dejar la relación clandestina que tiene con Giotto y dedicarse completamente al moreno, esta vez seria completamente fiel, devoto al castaño. El susurro Tsunayoshi para sí mismo, él era un idiota por dejarse llevar por la corriente ahora siente que está empezando a nadar contra ella ¿Qué pasa si todo termina?, todo será su culpa, él lo sabe, el tentó su suerte ahora ella parece que lo quiere abandonar.

Tsunayoshi tenía ya varios días que él había empezado a trabajar, él le apasionaba su trabajo amaba defender a las personas ver las caras de las personas felices era su pago por las noches y las horas que gastaba leyendo e investigando pero todo era gratamente recomenzado con las sonrisas sinceras que el recibía.

Los únicos casos que el odia atender eran cuando el tío Kawahiro le daba algún caso de divorcio, era como un recordatorio de su propia vida matrimonial que naufraga en una balsa en alta mar. Escuchar las confecciones sufridas del cliente contando la amargura que sintieron cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño de su pareja Tsuna tenía que poner varios muros para que no afectara sus sentimientos a su vida profesional.

Él se montó en su escarabajo Volkswagen, su bebe Natsu como él lo bautizo, el sufrió amor a primera vista, es aseguro que el escarabajo gris lo había seducido, él tenía que comprarlo aunque Alaude le había prohibido conducir, el admitía que él no era un excelente conductor, pero no aprobaba que Alaude le dijera que era el peor conductor que el haya conocido eso era demasiado.

Alaude le había prohibido al moreno manejar porque él decía que el moreno era un peligro en la calle, el primer automóvil que tuvo lo choco tres veces, el segundo que tuvo él fue multado por girar en U donde no podía, por saltarse un alto y por sacarle el dedo del centro a un oficial de tránsito cuando lo había detenido argumentando que era por su alta velocidad. El tercer automóvil fue decomisado por Alaude cuando él supo que el moreno se había invadido el carril contario tratando de adelantar a otro carro según él, el conductor del carro que tenía enfrente conducía como abuela.

Alaude llego a la conclusión de no dejar conducir mas Tsunayoshi, además tenía un repertorio de insultos que haría llorar a los marineros sin mujer en un mes en alta mar, orgullosos por la gama de insultos que salen de la boca pequeña.

Tsuna tuvo que regresar a su apartamento a buscar unos documentos que necesitaba para un nuevo caso que estaba llevando, él lo había olvidado en la mesa de cristal que había en centro de la sala después de haberse quedado todo la noche sin dormir, él no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido solo recuerda que el amaneció en su cama junto Alaude.

El abrió la puerta de su apartamento encontrándose a Reborn que estaba también de salida, ellos caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor después de todo era el único y las escalera pero sería ridículo ir por ellas cuando tenía un método más sencillo sin esfuerzo físico. Ambos entraron al cubículo, ellos no se dijeron nada cada uno se acomodó en una esquina del aparato, solo para sentir unos cuantos segundos que ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, el ascensor decidió joderse en ese momento.

-Nos hemos quedado atrapados-el hombre de sombrero de ala desde donde estaba recostado en la frías paredes grises del metal dijo, Tsuna no dijo nada el sintió que el hombre era peligroso-Dame-Tsuna ¿no es así?-el volvió hablar.

Tsuna se preguntó por qué el dame, él se sintió indignado por el insulto que le estaba dando el hombre de cabello negro, igual que Mukuro el hombre estaba siendo insolente a tratar así a alguien que apena está conociendo, él se estaba dando cuenta que los hombres que viven el edificio son bastantes difíciles de tratar.

-Usted es el hombre engañado-¿engañado? ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía su situación?, el moreno se preguntó con el ceño fruncido desde la esquina izquierda del ascensor. Reborn es el dios todo poderoso, el ser omnisciente que sabe todo y por supuesto él sabe la situación de ese matrimonio él tenía sus sospechas y todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando el llego Ashigarashimo-gun vio a Alaude y Giotto salir de la habitación dirigiéndose al buffet; el siguió sus pasos sonriendo escondiendo su mirada con la sombra de su fedora- si no dices nada, confirmare que eres un dame- el presiono.

-No tengo nada que decir-él dijo-aparte eso no es algo que sea de su incumbencia- el moreno dijo sin volver a ver al hombre más alto que estaba a centímetros de él.

-¿Es así?-él sonrió-¿No es asunto mío?, eso es verdad pero nadie dice que no puede llegar a ser asunto mío-él puso sus manos acorralando a Tsunayoshi-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-el pregunto mientras rozaba su pierna en la entrepierna del moreno.

-¿De qué hablas?-Tsuna pregunto con su vista en el piso.

-Bueno vamos a estar por un buen rato aquí atrapados, hasta que el alguien se dé cuente que alguien está atrapado en el ascensor-el hombre dijo acercándose a los labios del moreno sin tocar- sería muy aburrido, quedarse sin hacer nada ¿no crees?-el hombre de patillas rizadas dijo rozando su rodilla en la parte sensible del moreno.

El castaño que tenía la mirada en algún punto del piso, sonrió con picardía levantándose su mirada hasta el nivel del hombre más alto-¿Qué me recomienda?-él dijo rozando sus labios con el hombre dueño de esos pozos negros.

Reborn sonrió mas ¿esa era una invitación?-Bueno yo diría-el capturo los labios color rosa, mordiendo el labio inferior-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos juntos?-una mano traviesa se deslizo al glúteo del hombre más bajo, apretándolo entre su mano, el volvió capturar los labios deseados por muchos.

-Acepto su propuesta-Tsuna dijo soltando su portafolio negro, el alzo sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Reborn, Reborn presiono su rodilla contra el bulto que estaba empezando a despertar. Tsuna succiono el labio inferior del hombre de patillas rizadas, el chupo esos labios dejando pasar la lengua de Reborn; el dejo caer su mano que viajo a la parte inferior del hombre el deslizo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, bajando la cremallera del pantalón negro de Reborn el infiltro su mano adentro del pantalón, el sintió el miembro de Reborn a través de la tela del boxers.

Reborn tomo entre sus manos las nalgas del moreno, apretándola acercando mas al moreno a su cuerpo él quería sentir ese cuerpo menudo. El beso el cuello del moreno-Vamos a divertirnos-el susurro al oído lamiendo el interior de la oreja del moreno, Reborn metió su mano con maestría en el pantalón de Tsunayoshi, ambos trían traje, ambos sabían que no podían desnudarse y admirar el cuerpo del otro, pero ellos no les importaba, ellos van aprovechar el tiempo, no desperdiciaran el tiempo en cosas triviales como esas en ese momento.

El moreno aferro sus dedos a las lisas paredes del ascensor, desesperadamente trataba de enterrar sus uñas para no caer, el placer que estaba sintiendo hacia cosquilleo su parte inferior, el pene de Reborn era enorme, él estaba empezando a tocar las campanas del cielo, ahora entiende porque el hombre es tan popular.

Ellos estaban siendo acunados en los brazos de Afrodita, la diosa del Ero estaba cantándoles a ellos animando su momento deseosa de que ellos llegaran y tocaran el cielo.

Tsunayoshi tenía su mirada desenfocada, con su culo al aire siendo penetrado una, dos y varias embestidas de Reborn; su cara enrojecida, y sus labios entre abiertos con saliva que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios su reparación entrecortada, sus piernas temblaban al sentir el pre-orgasmo que mandaba corriente eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Reborn sostenía las caderas de Tsunayoshi entre sus manos para que hombre más pequeño no cayera, el enterraba su pene una y varias veces en Tsunayoshi el sentía la humedad y la calidez proveniente del moreno. El gruño tenía ganas de arrancar la ropa del moreno que no dejaba disfrutar por completo ese cuerpo él quería marcar ese cuerpo como suyo pero no podía en ese momento, no podía arriesgarse a que los encuentren follando dentro del ascensor, ese momento era solo un rapidito, solo para matar el tiempo pero Reborn no se quedaría satisfecho con solo con ese momento el necesita ver todo ese cuerpo, el necesitaba probar todo ese cuerpo.

-Ugh… ¡Más profundo!-el hombre grito cuando fue penetrado otra vez-¡S-si así!-Tsuna gritaba cuando Reborn lo alzo el rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del hombre para no caerse.

El hombre gruño-Usted es indecente, pidiendo más cuando estamos en lugar así- Reborn dijo con algunas gotas de sudor que corrían por su sien. Reborn se preguntaba que estaban haciendo mantenimiento que todavía no habían arreglado el problema del ascensor él no se estaba quejando al contrario él estaba agradecido, así él podía jugar con su vecino.

El sonido de las carnes que chocaban haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes grises del aparato era obscenos, los gemidos y jadeos era como un estar escuchando un video pornográfico indecente, el aire apestaba a sexo sería un milagro cuando se abran esas puertas no lo huelan los demás.

Tsuna clavo sus dientes en el cuello blanco que se dejaba ver Tsuna disfruta morder cuando está teniendo sexo, él le gusta hasta el punto de sacar sangre, lamer la parte afecta es excitante, el había descubierto que esa acción era bien recibida Alaude cada vez que él lo mordía sentía que su pene se endurecía un poco más, con Takeshi paso lo mismo y no muy lejos fue la reacción de Reborn; el hombre de las patillas rizadas su miembro se endureció un poco más. Tsuna quería masturbar con su boca el pene de Reborn pero no tenía tiempo ellos tenían que llegar al orgasmo antes que su tiempo se acabe.

Unas cuantas embestidas, seguido con un grito inmoral proveniente de Tsuna ellos llegaron, Tsuna vio los fuegos artificiales, agradece que el hombre más alto ande preparado de su bolsillo había sacado condones así el no llenaría su agujero de líquido pegajoso.

Respiraban con dificultad, el aire era caliente se sentía como un día de verano lleno de bochorno, ellos terminaron a tiempo el ascensor hizo "Clic" y empezó a moverse, no saben a quién agradecer si al diosa de la fortuna o Afrodita que los dejo disfrutar y terminar su placer.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando llegaron al primer piso, ellos estaban completamente frescos como si nada hubiera pasado, cada uno estaba posesionado de una esquina del ascensor, si verse sin hablarse, era dos completos desconocidos.

-Lo siento mucho tuvieron que estar encerrados media hora-Lancia el hombre de mantenimiento dijo avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de la falla del aparato el dio una reverencia a los dos hombres-No se volverá a repetir este incidente-el hombre moreno se disculpa frenéticamente por su falta.

Lo que no sabe es que los dos hombres que estuvieron encerrados no estaban molesto de hecho estaban agradecidos de que no se hayan dado cuenta y los hayan dejado jugar un poco.

-No te preocupes Lancia-san-dijo el moreno mientras daba una de sus típicas sonrisas, el hombre de la fedora salió sin volver a ver a nadie, el no dijo nada salió del edificio en busca de su automóvil. Tsuna ni se molestó en verlo ¿para qué?, ellos no es que tuvieran algo ¿no?-Los accidentes pasan así que deja de disculparte. Bueno nos vemos todavía me queda ir al bufete, a terminar unas cosa que están pendiente-el suministro mientras daba un adiós con su mano a Lancia y a la señora de la resección.

Tsuna acaricio a Natsu antes de entrar en él, el moreno condujo hasta el bufete su humor había mejorado drásticamente en ese día, nunca creyó que él iba quedar atrapado en una situación como la que había vivido en unos minutos atrás, él puso "Lady Antebellum" y se puso en marcha para ir al bufete donde lo esperaba el tio Kawahiro.

-Tsunayoshi, usted regreso de buen humor-el tío Kawahiro dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes redondos que estaban casi por caerse en su punta de la nariz.

Tsuna sonrió al mayor-Tuve un momento agradable-el hombre joven dijo mientras abría su portafolio sacando varios documentos que empezaría a estudiar.

-Eso es bueno-Kawahiro dijo, sirviendo en unas tazas té verde para él y su colega.

Dicen que le sexo mejora el humor de las personas, quita el estrés haciendo la vida más ligera y más feliz, eso ha escuchado Tsuna y él puede afirmar con puntos positivos a la teoría de que el sexo levanta el ánimo a cualquiera. Si del quedará el recomendaría a todos que tengan sexo, y sean felices. Tsuna sonrió sorbiendo su té verde.

Alaude estaba planeando llevar a su marido a una cita, una cita que mucho les hacía falta a su vida de pareja, el no permitiría que nadie ni mucho menos ese tal Mukuro cabeza de piña lleve a su marido a pasear cuando ese es el privilegio de él.

Giotto estaba en su oficina, pensando en lo que le había sugerido G ¿había llegado el momento de dejarlo ir?, el cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando que converse de que al volverlos abrir todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El camino de estas tres personas se estaba empezando a enderezarse o se estaba torciendo más sus destino estaban entrelazados o fueron ellos los que forzaron que se entrelazaran.

* * *

¿Ahora que piensan de Giotto y Alaude?

El encuentro con Reborn fue corto pero tengo pensado escribir de ellos dos otra vez.

Gracias por leer ^.^


	6. Cuídame por favor

No me pertenece KHR

¡Dios! dure tanto en actualizar pero tengo mis razones los exámenes me dejaron agotada, y las tareas que tengo hasta para regalar asi por favor disculpen.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo ^.^

* * *

Los últimos días Tsuna han estado sumamente ocupado estudiando un caso de uno de los jóvenes inquilinos de edificio donde él vive era casi frustrante que no hubiera casi nada para defender al pobre chico de lo que lo estaban acusando pero el moreno muy difícilmente se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Así que los últimos días ha estado visitando el lugar y hablando con empleados para solicitar el video de seguridad, lo malo cuando pregunto por el dijeron que no tenían cámaras de seguridad volvió un paso hacia atrás en unos días tenía que presentar el caso antes que le chico tenga que pagar o ir a la correccional de menores.

Lampo llego tocando la puerta como a las nueve de noche llorando su cara era un desastre no parecía que era un adolescente más parecía un niño de tres años. Lambo llego pidiendo ayuda por su primo Lampo que estaba siendo acusado por daño a la propiedad Lambo aseguró que su primo es demasiado vago para tomar el esfuerzo y romper los cristales de la lavandería de Namimori; Tsuna acepto el caso al ver la desesperación del adolescente de cabello negro.

Lambo suministro que ellos tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar los daños pero eso implica que sus padres se darán cuenta y su condición de vivir solos en Japón terminaría ellos tendrían que regresar a Italia algo que no querían los dos adolescentes tenían una vida ya hecha en Namimori tenían sus amigos y dejarlos atrás no estaban en sus planes.

Después que Lambo llego al día siguiente dos nuevos adolescentes llegaron al despacho también suplicando por la ayuda de su amigo I-Pin y Fuuta estaban igual de preocupados por Lampo Tsuna les aseguro que ellos ganarían si había un culpable lo encontraría.

Tsuna creyó lo que Lambo dijo sobre su primo Lampo era demasiado vago para haber hecho un acto de vandalismo. El chico de cabello verde se la pasaba bostezando ningún signo de que sea alguien activo, Tsuna tomo esa actitud bien después de todo el chico no era capaz, los dos amigos de los primos Bovinos comentaron de que tenían un compañero llamado Kensuke Mochida presidente de un club de la escuela con problemas de ira, el chico resentía que los primos Bovinos y más Lampo sea tan popular con las niñas de la escuela que incluso las chicas de la escuela secundaria Midori se desvían de su camino para llevarles panecillos que hacían y los días de san Valentín era un dolor ver todas esa chicas con sus ojos llenos literalmente de estrellas.

Tsuna se fue a una cafetería a seguir con el caso de Lampo, el moreno estaba lo más relajado el caso lo tenía en sus manos unos de los edificios que tenía enfrente de la lavandería muestra el verdadero culpable los amigos de los primos Bovinos tenían razón a las once de la noche se ve a un chico de cabello negro que rompe el cristal de la lavandería con una espada de madera el chico tenía mucha fuerza para romper todos los cristales.

Tsuna reconoce el chico porque I-Pin le mostro una foto del chico en sus prácticas kendo Tsuna tomo un sorbo de su café sonriendo en las buenas noticias que les daría a los adolescentes.

La vida se Tsuna no ha mejorado pero tampoco ha empeorado eso es algo alentar, Alaude desde unas semanas llega temprano a casa pero Tsuna no tiene tiempo para pasar con su esposo como cuando estaba desempleado ahora tiene responsabilidades que atender.

Alaude invito a salir al moreno un par de veces pero el moreno siempre declina argumentando que tiene mucho trabajo y no del todo es mentira tiene trabajo hasta los codos. Tsuna siente que está actuando un poco infantil y a la vez no solo le está mostrando como se ha sentido todo ese tiempo que ha tenido que estar esperando su regreso solo incluso a veces tenía que irse a la cama solo sin a verlo visto porque llegaba tarde del trabajo.

Tsuna suspiro con casación ¿será mejor dejar esa actitud que ha tomado?

Alaude ha vuelto a ser un poco como era antes cuando se conocieron, cuando estaban de novios atento pero no empalagoso eso le gusta Tsuna Alaude lo hacía sentir protegido aunque no se pagaba todo el tiempo a él. Las cosas empezaron a fallar cuando Giotto hizo una intersección en su vida de casado se metió donde no había espacio para él.

Giotto no le desagradaba todavía no le desagrada aunque se acueste con su esposo Tsuna sabe leer a las personas está seguro que el rubio tiene sentimientos más profundos por Alaude le da un poco de lastima pero muy poca. Tsuna no tiene la culpa que no haya tenido el valor de confesarse al rubio cenizo. Alaude apareció delante del moreno a la edad de diecisiete años ¿Qué hizo Giotto en todo ese tiempo antes? ¡Nada! pero sí hizo cuando después metiéndose en el matrimonio.

Tsuna no justifica a Giotto por sus acciones sostiene que el rubio tuvo su oportunidad con Alaude la desaprovecho dejándola pasar, el rubio debió seguir como antes si quería amar a su esposo que lo hiciera pero con sus manos lejos del rubio cenizo. Como dice esa frase cliché y trillada si amas algo déjalo ir por supuesto es difícil pero no es mejor tener la frente bien en alto que mantenerla bajo una piedra.

Tsuna tampoco se justifica él sabe muy bien que su plan es infantil y va contra sus principios era mejor arrancar de raíz el problema pidiendo el divorcio, el divorcio le daría la libertad a ambos cada uno podría hacer lo que les dé la gana el moreno sintió la necesidad de ser egoísta y mostrar que también puede ser un carbón.

-Tsunayoshi-un hombre hizo sombra en la mesa donde estaba tomando su café el moreno.

Tsuna levanto su vista para ver el recién llegado ya sabía quién era, no quería entrar en pánico estaban en público no le podía hacer ningún daño ¿cierto? Tsuna forzó una sonrisa para hablar con el rubio que fue el actor principal de un acto violento-Dino-dijo-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si necesito hablar con usted ¿puedo sentarme?-Tsuna asintió apartando unos documentos, enseguida llego una camarera que tomo la orden de Dino, el silencio era bastante asfixiante cada uno sabia del otro por sus respetivas parejas pero nunca tuvieron una conversación adecuada el moreno se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que decirle el rubio por parte de él no tenía nada que hablar.

-Quería disculparme por lo que paso esa vez-Dino dijo con su mirada en el líquido oscuro de su taza.

-Si usted quiere pedir disculpa tendría que ver a la persona a los ojos-Tsuna comento viendo la cara del rubio. Dino levanto su mirada un poco avergonzado pidiendo disculpa otra vez Tsuna las acepto sabía que el hombre tatuado no era una mala persona; las personas siempre tienen malos momentos nadie está libre de vivirlas.

-Estaba pasando un mal momento Kyoya estaba teniendo tanto éxito en la empresa de su familia que yo me estaba quedando atrás soy un trabajador ordinario que trabaja en una oficina-con tristeza conto Dino-Nosotros empezamos a distanciarnos cada uno perdido en nuestro trabajos soy de las personas que necesitan sentirse amadas pero de cierta manera soy también muy competitivo no quería ser dejado atrás por Kyoya así que nuestra vida amoroso se quedó atorada en alguna parte.

Tsuna le quedo mirando, vio que Dino que decía la verdad conocía como son los Hibari hombres estoicos difíciles de tratar, Tsuna siente un poco de compasión por Dino Kyoya se mira como alguien muy difícil de tratar; el cuervo llama a todos herbívoros masas de inútiles que son devorados por los carnívoros para la mentalidad de Kyoya es el único carnívoro ni Alaude llega a complacer sus gustos.

-Pero eso no le justifica que me haya acusado de algo no tenía el conocimiento, ese día fui arrastrado por Hibari-san para que le ayudara con su erizo de tierra aunque quise aclarar el asunto usted no dio tiempo se lanzó a mi entre insultos y golpes-Tsuna dijo suspirando cuando vio la cara de Dino que calló a su declaración-Pero Dino usted sabe estaba seguro que vendrías a disculparte y yo te estaba esperando sabía que no eres una mala persona-sonrió al decir lo último.

-Usted es muy amable, ese día estaba un poco ebrio tenia días que no salía de la oficina y kyoya no me llamaba era desesperante ver la persona que amas tan indiferente-Dino dijo con el ceño fruncido. Tsuna podía entenderlo vivió casi dos años aguantando la infidelidad de su esposo.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

-No me voy dejar vencer voy a intentar traer de vuelta a Kyoya nuestra relación no es de un mes es de años, ahora tengo mi cabeza más despejada es verdad que solo tengo un puesto de oficinista pero es un trabajo digno que me llena de orgullo-eso hizo sonreír a Tsuna-Amo Kyoya por eso no voy quedarme a brazos cruzados como se pasa la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

-Me daré por vencido si de las cosas no tienen solución-dijo-en unas cuantas horas iré al apartamento de Kyoya para hablar y ver qué pasa-Dino dijo con esperanza en sus ojos.

-Espero que todo salga bien todos tenemos derecho de ser felices más con las persona que amamos-Tsuna dijo-Me alegro mucho que usted por fin se dé cuenta cuales son prioridades también de que este orgulloso de sí mismo.

Dino sonrió viendo su reloj de pulsera-Me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar algunas cosas antes en la oficina-ambos sonrieron. Dino salió de la cafetería con los buenos deseos de Tsuna.

El moreno desea de todo corazón que la relación de Dino con Kyoya se arregle.

Tsuna se levantó y se fue a pagar su cuenta para ir al despacho tenía que arreglas las cosas y dar las buenas noticias a Lampo que no tendría que pagar ni ir a la correccional de menores, ahora solo preguntaría si dan una contrademanda al chico llamado Mochida conociendo a los primos Bovinos lo más seguro que aceptaran ya que macharon la reputación de ellos.

Como pronostico Tsuna ellos ganaron Lampo no tuvo que pagar nada ni ir a la correccional, Kensuke Mochida se le pidió que Lampo sea indemnizado por daño y perjuicio provocados por Mochida.

I-Pin para celebrar el triunfo llevo ramen del que venden en la tienda donde trabaja a tiempo parcial el Tío Kawahira quedó maravillado con el ramen pidiéndole a la adolescente china que le trajera todo los días ramen para la hora de almuerzo.

Tsuna llego a casa a las seis de la tarde acompañado por los primos Bovinos que insistieron en subir con el moreno al escarabajo algo que después de unos minutos se arrepintieron porque el moreno conduce como el infierno su años de vida fueron cortados unos cuantos años por el miedo provocado por el moreno.

Alaude ya estaba esperando que llegara Tsuna para invitarlo a cenar algún restaurante Tsuna dijo que no se sentía cansado el exceso de trabajo tenía su cuerpo al limite su esposo insistió pero Tsuna rechazo al instante. Alaude se sentía frustrado el moreno estaba distante.

Tsuna dio unos cuantos pasos aflojando el nudo de su corbata negra, cuando sintió que su vista se puso borrosa y su mundo dio vueltas si no fuera por Alaude que estaba cerca hubiera caído al piso. El rubio cenizo comprobó la temperatura de su marido dándose cuenta que tenía fiebre tomándolo entre sus brazos lo llevo a la habitación, acomodando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del moreno en la cama el salió para llamar al doctor unas cuantas amenazas y Dr. Shamal ya estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento.

Shamal dijo que solo era agotamiento que unos días de descanso y estaría bien tuviera una alimentación balanceada y que no se saltara los tiempos de comida dio una receta Alaude unos cuantos suplementos para que sea más rápido la recuperación del moreno, después de eso el doctor molesto porque el solo atiende mujeres se marchó.

-Pensé que estaba embarazado-bromeo Tsuna.

Alaude resoplo por lo absurdo que había dicho su marido, besando la frente del moreno salió en dirección a la cocina para preparar alguna sopa para Tsuna. Algo que si no puede hacer Alaude es cocinar aquella frase de burla que se dice para alguien que no puede cocinar "se le quema hasta el agua" para Alaude es aplicable el hombre se le quema hasta el agua.

Alaude abrió una lata de sopa que solo es de abrir y verter en la olla para que se cocine y listo el rubio cenizo lo tuvo que hacer tres veces la primera lata fue desperdiciada cuando no supo cómo usar el abre lata el líquido se regó por todo el mueble de granito gris.

La segunda lata fue abierta con éxito y vertida en la olla el problema fue que tenía demasiado alta la temperatura que el culo de la olla se quemó con la sopa. La tercera casi estaba lista pero agarro la orilla de olla no por mango sin protección quemándose hasta la médula dejando caer la olla en el piso la sopa se perdió refunfuño y abandono el trabajo de cocinar tomo su teléfono celular mientras aplicaba sábila en la quemadura según Tsuna había dicho que era mejor que poner la aérea afectada en agua.

Marco el número que necesitaba dijo unas cuantas palabras en unos cuantos minutos alguien estaba tocando el timbre Alaude fue abrir encontrándose a un molesto Kyoya.

-Usted es un inútil-reprocho.

-Cállate-contesto Alaude.

No es que Hibari tenga dotes de cocinero ni nada solo que es mejor manejando la cocina, Hibari abrió una lata la vertió en una olla que sobrevivió dejo por unos quince minutos cuando la sopa ya estaba lista avisando al rubio cenizo él se marchó no se quedaría ayudar a ordenar el desastre que hizo su primo las ollas quemadas y el piso pegajoso era una tarea tediosa que hacer.

Alaude coloco el cuenco que llevaba la sopa en una bandeja y se dirigió donde estaba Tsuna, Tsuna acepto la sopa feliz sabia lo terrible que es Alaude en la cocina agradece el detalle que hizo su esposo.

-Yo no la pude hacer Kyoya me ayudo-confeso viendo como Tsuna se llevaba una cuchara de sopa a la boca soplando probo el líquido.

Tsuna levanto la vista y vio esos ojos azul hielo que estaba un poco avergonzado el rio entre diente-Eso no importa usted lo hizo por mi-Alaude asintió-Para mí eso es suficiente.

Después que Tsuna termino Alaude se acercó para quitar la bandeja los ojos caramelos cayeron en la quemadura que tenía en la mano su esposo.

-¡Alaude te quemaste!-dijo alarmado.

-No es nada-respondió Alaude

-¡Claro que es algo! ¡Una quemadura duele mucho!-Tsuna lo sabía muy bien él siempre ha sido muy torpe cuando era más joven e inexperto se quemó muchas veces.

-He dicho que no es nada-Tsuna tomo la mano esposo le dio un beso en la zona afectada sin presionar sus labios fuerte fue más casi un roce delicado.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto.

-Un poco-contesto Alaude Tsuna sonrió a su esposo diciéndole que se acercara ellos se dieron un beso que se suponía que iba ser ligero pero se volvió un beso de adulto.

Alaude tomo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna paso su lengua por el cuello, el sabor dulce se espacio por toda su lengua Tsuna clavo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Alaude jalando unas mechas rubias el trato de seguir el ritmo de los besos de Alaude.

Alaude deslizo una mano entre la camisa blanca de la pijama de Tsuna atrapando entre sus dedos los pezones del moreno que ya estaban erectos, ellos se volvieron a ver un momento hasta que retomaron su trabajo. Tsuna abrió sus piernas para el rubio cenizo se posicionara mejor de su cuerpo, paso sus manos tanteando la espalda ancha y fuerte de su esposo sintió cuando su pezón izquierdo fue succionado por la boca de Alaude la sensación le envió una descarga de placer por su columna.

El rubio cenizo paso sus manos por las entrepiernas que todavía estaban cubiertas por el pantalón pijama dio largo y suaves movimientos sin tocar el miembro del moreno los juegos previos eran lo mejor para Alaude sabía que Tsuna le gustaba también el sexo es algo se disfruta no hay necesidad de correr.

Tsuna tenía sus piernas arrolladas en las caderas de Alaude con su cara enrojecida sintiendo como la punta del pene de Alaude rozaba su entrada cruelmente Alaude se niega en penétralo Tsuna trababa en meterlo por si solo pero difícil más si no tienes fuerzas a casusa de los calabrés de placer que tiene su cuerpo.

El rubio cenizo dándole vuelta lo puso en cuatro patas al moreno bañando su pene de lubricante el metió su pene en el ano de su marido los brazos de Tsuna temblaron y casi cae pero se mantuvo firme recibiendo las embestidas el placer llego para ambos la sensación era rica sus sentidos estaban más sensibles, sus cuerpos brillaban por las gotas de sudor que corrían en sus cuerpo Alaude tenía su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo en éxtasis por la calidez, la humedad y estrechez que sentía.

Tsuna estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su abdomen, sus ojos estaban idos con la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla, sentía como Alaude lo penetraba cada vez más rápido, sentía la mano que estaba colocada sobre su espalda baja para guiar los movientes. Los sonidos de las canes siendo golpeadas y el rechinar de la cama se embozaban en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Los jadeos y suspiros no se quedaban atrás Alaude repartía besos mariposas en toda la espalda de su marido de vez en cuando dejando un chupetón en ella. Cambiando de posición colocando la almohada debajo de culo de Tsuna levanto sus piernas las coloco sobre sus hombros y lo volvió a penetrar la penetración fue más profunda dando directamente el punto dulce de Tsuna.

Tsuna se estaba volviendo loco poco después ellos llegaron al orgasmo juntos esta vez Alaude no había usado condón así que todo el semen quedo adentro del moreno algo que no le molesto a Tsuna ellos cayeron sobre la cama con su respiración irregular. Tsuna enterró su cara en el pecho de su esposo y Alaude enterró su nariz en la melena revoltosa castaña.

Poco después ellos ya estaban quedándose dormidos cuando el teléfono celular de Tsuna sonó de mala ganas tomo el teléfono celular-¿Hola?-dijo Tsuna atendió sin ver el número.

_-¡Tsuna!-_ una voz asquerosamente dulce se escuchó. Tsuna abrió sus ojos un poco hasta que volvieron a la normalidad.

-Pops ¿sabes qué hora es? Aquí es de noches-en la otra línea se escuchó una risita.

-_Lo siento, lo siento te llamaba para decirte que voy a estar en unos días en Japón voy a irme quedar contigo hijo_-informo Iemitsu no estaba pidiendo si puede el solo estaba diciendo que llegaría. Tsuna no le gusto su padre es un poco entrometido y además él no le agrada Alaude según su padre Alaude es el demonio que arranco la inocencia de su hijo.

-Papá yo-no pudo terminar.

-_Me tengo que ir Curcuma me está llamando, nos vemos en unos días adiós arrivederci_-el corto dejando a Tsuna enojado. Tsuna volvió a ver a su esposo que estaba en silencio escuchando la conversación que tenía su marido.

-Papá va venir a quedarse con nosotros- dijo dejándose caer sobre la mullida almohada Alaude chasqueo la lengua el suegro estaría con ellos.

* * *

Bueno el capitulo presento una relación intima del matrimonio tal vez no les guste pero es necesario vamos son un matrimonio tienen que tener su intimida en algún momento aunque este mal la relación entre la pareja.

Se viene el suegro dicen por ahí que los suegros son molestos XD yo no se estoy completamente soltera hahaha

Gracias por leer ^.^


	7. Suegro

No me pertenece KHR.

Empece a ver un dorama llamado shark protagonizado por Son Yeh Jin(amo esta mujer excelente actriz) entonces ha tomado el tiempo que utilizo para escribir. También no pienso escribir muchos capítulos como ven ya casi esta llegando al clímax tengo pensado que solo sea unos quince capítulos nada mas. ¡ah! otro cosa ¿quieren que termine en divorcio o no?

* * *

Iemitsu llego al apartamento de Tsuna a las tres de la tarde de marte, encontrando el lugar vacío llamo a su hijo, su hijo lo regaño diciendo que no podía ir todavía a casa estaba trabajando su padre como niño malcriado hizo berrinche sacando de quicio mas a su hijo. Una media hora después Tsuna estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento. Lo que no conto fue que al llegar su padre no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo que después de desaparecer reaparece cuando la tormenta esta su mejor momento.

Iemitsu conto que a Enma se lo encontró en el aeropuerto, cuando lo vio rápido lo reconoció yendo a saludar, ellos, fueron a tomar un café Enma confeso que no tenía donde quedarse, Iemitsu muy amable invito a quedarse con él en el apartamento de su hijo. Tsuna volvió a ver a Enma con ojos de desaprobación estaba seguro que hizo el comentario que no tenía donde ir porque su padre lo traería con él a quedarse en el lugar; de esa forma ya se quedaría sin necesidad de ocultarse.

Cuando Alaude llego a casa se encontró a Iemitsu con pantaloncillos con estampado floral, con camiseta desmangada y una gran cantidad de cervezas y el pelirrojo cómodamente sentado en el sillón con una taza de café Aluade tuvo ganas de sacar a patadas a los dos hombres.

El padre de Tsuna que llego a Japón por asuntos de diplomacia, que era solo dos días no se marchó enseguida diciendo que él se quedaría unas semanas para ver a su hijo querido que desde hace años no ve, se quedaría a verlo trabajar para después llegar a jactarse de lo profesional que es su hijo.

Tsuna hablo con Enma preguntado donde se había metido, el pelirrojo solo contesto que estaba en negocios importantes. Tsuna le dijo que esta vez no se podía quedar en su apartamento había empezado a trabajar y Alaude llega más temprano a casa las cosas habían empezado a cambiar desde su partida.

Enma dijo que estaba bien, había conseguido dinero suficiente para alquilar un apartamento no tan lujoso como el de Tsuna pero lo suficiente cómodo para no quejarse. Tsuna interrogo a su amigo sino estaba metido en nada malo, el pelirrojo solo rio respondiendo que por supuesto que no. Tsuna no quedo muy convencido su amigo de la infancia le llego la rebeldía de la adolescencia a la edad de veintitrés años.

Iemitsu se la pasaba en apartamento holgazaneando todo el día, no hacia absolutamente nada Tsuna tenía que llegar del trabajo a limpiar el desastre que hacia su padre, las cajas de comida rápida y las latas vacías de cerveza. Llegaba temprano para poder hacer la cena que parecía que era para un ejército su padre come por cuatro ¿no sabe dónde va todo lo que come?

Para Alaude que llegaba temprano a casa dejo de llagar temprano, volvió a altas horas de la noche, trataba de irse antes que todo el mundo se despertara, era como si estuviera huyendo de una peste. Iemitsu es verdad que no es el mejor suegro del mundo pero tampoco es motivo para que desprecie al hombre.

Tsuna una noche le dijo Alaude que no le gustaba la actitud para su padre, el reconoce que su padre es un poco entrometido para no decir completamente, pero no cambia el hecho que es su padre le pidió que fuera más amable. De malas ganas acepto Alaude.

Iemitsu parece que su diversión favorita era burlarse del esposo de su hijo, sus carcajadas eran sobreactuadas, la forma informal de vestir y sobre todo que siempre estuvo sentado en medio de la pareja de esposos como un pequeño demonio jalando los bigotes de un dios.

Tsuna también hablo con su padre, regañando a su padre le pidió que dejara de molestar a Alaude era la persona con quien había elegido pasar su vida, el hombre mayor hizo mohín por los reproches de su hijo pero acepto ser un poco más amable con Aluade.

Enma sentía que estaba como en una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento estallaría en la cara de todos, su amigo castaño ya le había contado de sus engaños, cuando se lo contó casi se ahoga con su saliva ¿Tsuna lo hizo?, era casi irreal.

El suegro que brincaba de aquí, allá no ayudaba mucho tampoco Enma solo estaba esperando que Iemitsu se marchara para el también marcharse del lugar. El pelirrojo siente la tentación de proponerle a Tsuna que ¿por qué no hacerlo con él?, pero no haya suficiente valor para proponerlo, además teme lo que le hará Alaude si se entera, valora mucho su vida para arriesgar la vida por deseos mundanos.

-Alaude ¿Dónde está la sortija?-pregunto Iemitsu cuando estaban desayunado. Dos pares de ojos cayeron al dedo anular de Alaude que comprobaron que faltaba la sortija de oro blanco.

Iemitsu se llevó a la boca un pedazo de tocino que tenía en su plato, sabía que dañar el desayuno era malo, pero le estaba molestando ver el dedo sin la alianza.

-Alaude ¿Dónde está?-Tsuna pregunto casi golpeando el mueble de granito gris.

-Está en la oficina-dijo con simpleza Alaude.

-¿Por qué esta ahí?-dijo Tsuna.

-Ayer tuve un accidente en la oficina para poder limpiarme bien las manos tuve que sacar la sortija del dedo y se olvidó ponérmela de vuelta-Tsuna se puso de pie, Enma quiso salir corriendo, Iemitsu supo que dejo caer gasolina sobre el fuego.

-¡Se te olvido!-exaltado dijo Tsuna-¿Cómo es posible que se te olvide algo tan importante?-reprocho-¡A mí nunca se me ha olvidado ponerla si me la he quitado, dices que se te olvido! ¿Acaso no es algo importante?

-Tsuna cálmate, solo se me olvido tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, cuando llegue a la oficina la buscare y me la pondré no hay nada de malo-Tsuna sintió la ira florecer más.

-¿Que me calme? ¡No me voy calmar!-tirando la silla hacia atrás-¡Joder! Alaude acaso no sabes que para sí importa, estás diciendo todo eso con esa cara-Alaude también tiro la silla hacia atrás, Enma dio un respingo el cosquilleo empezó en su estómago, su desayuno pacifico se había ido por el tubo.

-Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo solo porque se olvidó, no es como si lo haya perdido te estoy diciendo que me la pondré cuando llegue a la oficina-Tsuna dio la vuelta caminando para la habitación -Tsuna no hemos terminado-Tsuna no se detuvo, Alaude dio una mirada de odio al suegro, mirada que no provoco nada en rubio arenoso.

Siguió a su marido pero encontró la puerta cerrada con picaporte, Alaude golpeo la puerta diciéndole al moreno que no fuera infantil que lo dejara pasar. Tsuna dentro de la habitación sentía la bilis en la garganta Alaude no entiende. Tsuna sabe que la sortija es algo material pero tiene un significado grande. Tsuna recuerda cuando su sortija se cayó en el desagüe sintió que casi muere llamando de inmediato al plomero casi abraza al hombre de la plomería Fontanería que le regreso su sortija, pero Alaude lo tomo como si fuera un caramelo que se le olvido comérselo.

Iemitsu se compadeció de su yerno llego a tratar de interceder recibiendo ¡No te metas!, se encogió de hombros y no volvió insistir. Alaude casando de tocar la puerta tomo su portafolio y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo en la puerta principal, al rato Tsuna salió listo también para marcharse su padre salió a su encuentro siendo completamente ignorado por Tsuna.

Alaude llego a su auto asustando a todos los que se encontraba el maldijo golpeando el volante de su auto, es verdad que dejo la alianza olvida en su oficina después de haber jugado con Giotto, con la llegada de Iemitsu su estrés aumento y la mejor forma de sacar el estrés era tener sexo con el presidente rubio.

Tsuna se sentía herido, la sortija era lo único le daba esperanza en su matrimonio, ver el dedo sin ella era como una declaración de que su matrimonio había llegado al límite si todo termina ¿Todos serian felices?, llego a su escarabajo trato de relajarse tenia nudos que dolían ¿Eran los nudos o era el corazón?

-Alaude-llamo Giotto. Alaude dando un portazo en la puerta de su oficina se encerró Elena y Giotto suspiraron la primera porque tendría que lidiar con su jefe malhumorado y el segundo porque sería ignorado todo el día.

Alaude vio la pequeña sortija que era golpeada por la luz, tomando entre sus dedos la examino en el interior tenía el nombre de ambos gravado, dejándose caer en la silla la apretó en su mano, ¿era una señal lo que paso en el desayuno? No lo sabe, espera que no lo sea.

Tsuna llego aparcando el coche, tomo varias respiraciones profundas no podía llegar con una actitud mala a su trabajo, salió del coche se dirigió al bufete.

Lo primero que se encontró fue un hombre feliz, con un paquete de malvavisco Tsuna suspiro el hombre era persistente.

-Byakuran-san veo que esta otra vez aquí-el moreno dijo pasando de lejos al de cabeza blanca.

-Tsu-chan ¿No te dije que no usaras san?, me hace sentir viejo-haciendo mohín el hombre dijo.

-Y yo le dije que no usara chan-Tsuna se dirigió a la oficina del tío, diciendo que ya había llegado se fue a su propia oficina seguido por Byakuran.

El hombre adicto a los malvaviscos amigo de la hija menor de tío Kawahira, empezó a llegar al bufete después de haber llegado con la chica que llegaron a visitar a Kawahira. Tsuna empezó a sufrir constantes acosos por el hombre, llegaba en la mañana o en la tarde siempre diciendo cosas fueras de lugar.

Byakuran llega al despacho con escusas ridículas, Tsuna se cuestiona cómo es posible que el de cabeza nevada sea tan exitoso en los negocios cuando es tan infantil y caprichoso. Byakuran exige la atención del moreno por esa causa los clientes prefieren alejarse de Tsuna hasta que Byakuran se aleje es como un niño que reclama su madre como suya.

-Byakuran-san si no tiene nada que necesite, me haría el favor de macharse, estoy tratando de trabajar-Tsuna dijo con una gran cantidad de carpetas sobre su escritorio que tenía que leer pero cierta cabeza nevada tenía sus abundantes bolsas de malvaviscos sobre ellas.

-Eh, ¿Por qué?, que aburrido yo quiero jugar-Tsuna fue tentado en poner los ojos en blanco.

-Necesito trabajar ¿Usted no tiene que ir a trabajar?-pregunto dulcemente, pero claramente se puede leer entre líneas que lo quiere decir es que vaya porque estaba estorbando.

-¡Buuu!, que aburrido eres Tsu-chan, me duele el corazón-se quedó callado unos minutos-¡Ya se!, si usted me examina me iré, de veras me duele el corazón-dijo colocando su mano en su lado izquierdo.

Tsuna resoplo eso era absurdo-Si le duele el corazón vaya al hospital, Byakuran-san soy a-bo-ga-do, no me médico-era el mismo cuento de todo los días tenía que estar recordándole que era abogado, no electricista, chef o alguna profesión que se le ocurría en la mente brillante de la cabeza nevada.

-Bien, bien me iré, volveré-dio un giño, agitando su mano dijo un adiós salió de la oficina.

Tsuna suspiro, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su día se había arruinado en la mañana, ni pudo terminar de desayunar. Se peinó el cabello con sus dedos, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo tenía en la cabeza como un mosquito molesto la imagen de Alaude sin la alianza, miro su dedo donde estaba la sortija, la saco con cuidado de su dedo, la puso contraluz leyó sus nombres en el interior de la sortija, tenía ganas de llorar pero él se prometió no llorar. La vida feliz que había soñado se estaba extinguiendo como la luz de una candela.

Alaude no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, su malhumor estaba en aumento escuchando nufufufiando a Daemon, y los gritos de G esos hombres eran tan molesto, tenía que suprimir las ganas de arrancarles las cabezas a esos hombres era molesto manchar su caro traje con la sangre de ellos. Chasqueo la lengua se levantado de su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada salió, G con su sangre caliente le iba gritar unas cuantas groserías al hombre estoico, fue detenido por Giotto, era mejor no agregar más fuego.

Tsuna tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de su padre, diciendo que no regaría a casa, se quedaría en la oficina trabajando, su padre le aconseja que es mejor que regrese a casa y hablara con Alaude, consejo que fue ignorado. Tsuna lo menos que quería era ver la cara de Alaude, sentía que si lo miraba exploraría y todavía no era el momento para el desenlacé de esa tragicomedia de matrimonio.

Alaude tomo su saco se lo puso y salió de su oficina era una pérdida de tiempo estar en el lugar cuando no puede concentrarse, necesitaba despejar sus ideas, ordenándole a Elena que cancelara las citas que tenía para el día, se marchó. Tenía que pensar como contentar a Tsuna.

Tsuna le pidió al tío Kawahira que si podía pasar la noche en el bufete, Kawahira no se opuso dándole las llaves del lugar en hombre mayor salió del lugar. El moreno miro el reloj que tiene forma de hongo, según dijo el mayor que sus hijas les encantan los hongos cansado bostezo colocando el dorso de su mano educadamente, tomo sus llaves del automóvil no regresaría a casa pero tenía que tomar un poco de aire, salió del lugar tal vez necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema.

Alaude llego a su apartamento, encontrándose solo su suegro, Iemitsu informo que Tsuna no llegaría a casa, el rubio cenizo iría por su marido, fue detenido por el rubio arenoso. Tsuna no llego a casa porque no lo quiere ver, era mejor darle su espacio hasta que se calme.

-¿Todo está bien, con Tsuna?-Iemitsu pregunto, abriendo una de las cajas de comida tailandesa que pidió a domicilio.

-¿Por qué no debería estar bien?-retóricamente contesto Alaude.

-Usted ha estado llegando a casa muy tarde y se va muy temprano lo poco que lo he visto no habla con Tsuna, como su padre me preocupa su felicidad-dijo Iemitsu.

-Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, si no puedo hablar con Tsuna es porque usted siempre está en el medio-Alaude dijo con frialdad.

-Eso no es escusas-el hombre paro de comer-Se cómo cualquier matrimonio hay problemas, yo he tenido mis dificultades, pero las he superado, como padre no quiero escuchar esas pobres escusas para su descuido.

Alaude se puso de pie, lo menos que quería escuchar era eso, sabe muy bien que ha estado descuidado a Tsuna, no necesita que meta su dedo en la herida que se está abriendo.

-No quiero ver a mi hijo llorar por su causa-Iemitsu volvió a ver a Alaude con una mirada hostil-A sí que ten cuidado o habrán consecuencias.- Alaude no dijo nada salió del lugar sin decir nada. Iemitsu escucho el golpe de la puerta de la habitación, suspiro algo estaba mal tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando por el bien de su hijo él tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

Tsuna llego a un bar, entrando al lugar llego a la barra se dejó caer en el asiento sin animo era tonto ir a un bar cuando su tolerancia de alcohol no es alta, aun así se fue solo quería sentirse lejos de sus problemas, se burló de el mismo estaba siendo cobarde era mejor afrontar todo y terminar con todo.

El barman llego donde Tsuna con un orgasmo múltiple, Tsuna dijo que no había pedido nada todavía, el joven de cabello aguamarina contesto que era un regalo de un cliente, señalando educadamente al cliente Tsuna volvió a ver a la dirección dicha encontrándose ojos negros como el carbón. Reborn.

El hombre inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, siendo devuelto por Tsuna que sonrío al azabache.

Reborn había llegado con Verde y Coronello a tomar unos tragos pero nunca pensó que vería entrar a su vecino al sitio, se miraba patético su cara se reflejaba que estaba teniendo alguna clase de problema, el azabache está casi seguro que su problema se llama Alaude.

Tomaría esa oportunidad para consolar al moreno y para terminar lo que quedo pendiente ese día. Levantándose de su silla, se dirigió donde estaba el castaño, sorprendiendo a Verde que pregunto dónde iba, el azabache sonrío con picardía y no contesto. Verde lo siguió con la vista y vio al moreno que saludo a Reborn, se acomodó sus lentes mejor, cuando regresara Coronello del baño le diría que Reborn no regresaría con ellos.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a terminar lo del otro día?-Reborn pregunto a Tsuna que estaba degustando un Long Island Iced Tea.

-¿Usted solo quiere tener sexo conmigo?-Tsuna dijo viendo esos pozos negros atrayentes.

-Sí-dijo el hombre de patillas rizadas, él quería probar ese cuerpo por completo, no mentiría solo quiere disfrutar.

-Usted por lo menos hubiera dicho algo como que me quiere conocer o algo no tan sincero.

-Lo mejor es ser sincero, eso es lo que quiero no veo la necesidad de colorearlo de otro color-Reborn dijo tocando el muslo del castaño. Tsuna pensó que el hombre es tan descarado como Mukuro-¿Entonces?

Tsuna se quedó en silencio un momento no sabía que contestar ¿está bien aceptar? O era mejor declinar y volver a su apartamento.

* * *

¿Acepta? yo digo que si XD

como escribí en el inicio ¿Divorcio? mi idea era que no terminen separados, ¿por qué? bueno no se(tomatazos) ellos son una pareja su problema es la infidelidad tienen que descubrí sus sentimientos, si se aman de verdad trataran de mantener su relación y esta vez sin engaño ese era mi idea. ¡Pero! muchas odian a Alaude y quieren que terminen separados y que termine con Mukuro, entonces les pregunto quieren que se separen. aunque yo tengo la ultima palabra(Siento su sed sangre para mi)


	8. Tiempo de calma

(Risa nerviosa) Bueno un nuevo capítulo.

No sé qué escribir así que disfruten la lectura.

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsuna entro a su apartamento encontrándose la luz tenue en la sala, se sorprendió eran las doce y cuarenta de la madrugada ¿alguien estaba despierto? Entro con cuidado, casi reteniendo la respiración, sus pasos eran suaves como una caricia no quería hacer ruido todos debían estar durmiendo. Tsuna entro a la sala encontrándose a Alaude sentado en el sofá, sobre la mesa de cristal tenía la botella de whisky era una sorpresa Alaude no es alguien que tome.

El tintineo de las llaves puesta en la mesa de cristal de la entrada del apartamento trajo la atención de Alaude, volviendo a ver encontró a su marido pequeño, bello como la primera vez que lo vio. Se puso de pie y camino en dirección al moreno, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su marido. Ojos azul hielo se perdieron en los ojos caramelos, los dos no dijeron nada se quedaron ahí de pie observándose, envueltos en el aliento del alcohol.

Alaude salió del encantamiento dando los últimos pasos atrapo en sus brazos fuertes a su pareja, sintió el tibio cuerpo, de su boca salieron las palabras que tuvo que decir en la mañana que no fueron dichas- Perdóname-Tsuna sintió el agua acumularse en sus ojos, el tibio aliento rozando su oreja y el olor a whisky acariciando su nariz-Tsuna perdóname-repitió teniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo menudo del moreno-No volverá pasar-prometió.

Tsuna sintió que su estómago revoloteo, un cosquilleo se arrastrado por sus piernas, un sentimiento cálido pero amargo se estaba colando en su corazón un sentimiento que no sabe identificar ¿tristeza? ¿Felicidad? Tsuna quiere llorar pero no se lo permite, ahoga todo sus sollozos en su garganta no puede verse débil no puede ¿o no quiere?

Alaude aparto el cuerpo de Tsuna tomo su mano no dijo nada más arrastro al moreno a su habitación, hizo que sentara Tsuna en la orilla de la cama se puso de rodillas y le quito los zapatos, desanuda la corbata acomodo el cuerpo pequeño de marido entre las frías sabanas después él se acostó junto al moreno envolviéndolo entre sus brazos otras vez casi desesperadamente tratando que no huyera de donde pertenece.

El latir de sus corazones y el tictac del cucú que trajo de regalo Iemitsu era lo único que se escuchaba, Alaude nunca dejo ir de sus brazos a Tsuna tenía miedo de soltarlo, tenía la sensación de algo malo pasaría.

Tsuna podía sentir el latido calmado de Alaude como el diafragma subía y bajaba tenía sus ojos abiertos aunque ninguno podía ver sus rostros por estar cubiertos de la oscuridad, Tsuna siente sus parpados pesados devolvió el abrazo que estaba recibiendo, no sabe lo feliz que hizo a Alaude en ese momento creía que no lo aceptaría ellos se quedaron dormidos.

-Reborn pensé que no volverías kora-el rubio con ropa de camuflaje dijo.

-Parece que se escapó de tus garras-Verde se acomodó sus gafas que estaban en su punta de la nariz, la sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro aburrido.

Reborn se encogió de hombros su vecino en el último minuto se arrepintió, robando el vodka de Colonello, tomando un trago sonrió misteriosamente no dijo nada a sus dos amigos fue molesto ser rechazado pero será divertido encender la mecha de la bomba.

Tsuna y Reborn salieron del bar cerca del lugar había un hotel de amor, los dos hombres entraron al hotel, pidieron una habitación .No pasaba nada si terminan lo que habían empezado ¿cierto? La llave fue entregada y caminaron a la habitación rotulada R27.

Reborn beso los labios carnosos de Tsuna, sus manos fuertes y callosa acariciaron el cuello delgado mientras su pierna rozaba la intimidad del hombre pequeño. Tsuna tenía agarrada la camisa negra de Reborn casi de puntilla correspondiendo el beso del italiano.

La fuerza de los besos fue en aumento y las caricias se volvieron más descaradas, la ropa empezó a estorbar sus camisas fueron lo primero en desaparecer Reborn admiro la piel ligeramente bronceada sin cicatriz las dos protuberancias rosadas ya erectas eran exquisitas capturando el pezón izquierdo lo mordisqueo arrancando suspiros del moreno. Tsuna acaricio con su mano derecha la parte sensible del azabache, movimientos lentos y largos.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama tamaño matrimonial, devorándose con un beso sabor alcohol penetrado en la lengua fueron saboreadas. Reborn quito el pantalón negro de Tsuna admirando piernas delgadas bien torneadas, podía ver el miembro del moreno ya casi despierto en su totalidad, rozo su punta de la nariz en la piel de la pierna derecha-Hermosa piel-dijo sacando la lengua dejo un rastro de saliva en la piel llegando a parte intima del moreno el saco el boxers gris, rozo con la yema de su dedo el glande dando una sensación placentera a Tsuna.

Reborn empezó a masturbar el pene de Tsuna con su boca, escuchaba los pequeños jadeos de Tsuna, cada vez que su lengua chasqueaba la punta, el leve temblor en las piernas era como él lo imagino piel suave, el olor de la piel de Tsuna era agradable.

Tsuna sentía el cálido aliento de Reborn, la húmeda que se extendía por todo su miembro, pero había algo que no lo estaba dejando disfrutar ¿Alaude no tenía su anillo por qué estuvo con Giotto?, la pregunta que floto en su cabeza todo el día, que no dejo hacer su trabajo y que no deja disfrutar el placer carnal.

¿Por qué acepto a Reborn? ¿Qué beneficios hay en engañar? ¿Será mejor divorciarse? Las preguntas venían una tras otra, la cabeza de Tsuna no estaba para tratar de engañar a su esposo. Tsuna aparto a Reborn el hombre no entiende por qué lo estaba apartando, Tsuna se puso de pie tomo la ropa del suelo-Reborn me voy-Tsuna dijo y Reborn también se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué?-exigió Reborn él no es un hombre que le gusta que lo dejen con las ganas, nadie jamás lo ha rechazado él puede tener un amante por noche diferente.

-No estoy de humor-Tsuna termino de acomodarse la ropa estaba listo de salir del cuarto de hotel la puerta fue cerrada de golpe, obstruyendo su paso Reborn puso su brazo.

-¿Es así?-Reborn dijo con tono frió al oído de Tsuna-¿Crees que me puedes dejar así?

Tsuna sintió la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo Reborn y el tono de voz no era nada amigable-Si lo que quiere es una puta puedo ir a buscar una para que venga y termine con el problema de su parte baja-abriendo la puerta de golpe Tsuna salió sin importarle si Reborn lo puede golpear o algo peor.

Tsuna llego a su automóvil ¿Qué paso ahí? Acepta y después se arrepiente era un idiota por no saber lo que quiere.

La mañana llego la pareja fue despertada por el constante sonido del timbre de la puerta, no querían salir de calidez que hace tiempo no sentían. Tsuna fastidiado se levantó a ver quién era tan temprano eran las cinco de la mañana solo pudo dormir cinco horas y alguien se le antojo joder tan temprano.

Abrió la puerta con su cabello más rebelde que lo normal, una mujer con lentes y traje enfrento a Tsuna-Tsuna-chan ¡ah tan lindo como siempre!-la mujer restregó sus mejillas contra las de Tsuna.

-¿Orégano-san?-el moreno reconoció a la mujer-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-aura oscura salió del cuerpo de la mujer.

-Vengo por el jefe, ese idiota tenía que estar hace días en Italia y no ha vuelto Cúrcuma me informo que dejo un mensaje diciendo que volvería en un mes-la mujer dijo exasperada-Nana me pidió también que viniera por él, Nana me dijo seguro que estaba molestando Alaude después se rio-ella suspiro-sabes cómo es tu mamma.

-Si lo sé-Tsuna dio una pequeña sonrisa-Vamos pasa no te quedes ahí-tomo la mano de la mujer metió en el interior de apartamento.

-El jefe no ha hecho ninguna idiotez-la mujer pregunto sentándose en el sofá, Tsuna rio Orégano es como la madre de su idiota padre.

-Lo normal-ellos se rieron-Voy ir a despertarlo- Tsuna desapareció en el pasillo dejando a la mujer cómodamente sentada. Entro al cuarto donde su padre se estaba quedando viendo las sabanas tiradas en el piso, roncando como un oso, un desastre era lo único que podía ver Tsuna, suspirando llego a despertar a Iemitsu después de varios intento el hombre de mediana edad se despertó.

Iemitsu fue hablar con la mujer recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, fue regañado por su irresponsabilidad ese mismo día regresaba a Italia fue la orden dada por la mujer. Tsuna preparo el desayuno para todos tenia a Orégano que fue como una nana en su infancia cuando su padre "secuestraba" a su madre algún viaje dejándolo solo en la casa.

Alaude termino de desayunar rápido el apartamento está en hacinamiento y él no era una persona que soporte tanta gente invadiendo su espacio, Tsuna lo siguió a la puerta como lo hacía antes se puso de puntillas le dio un beso ligero en los labios se despidieron.

-Veo que todo está mejor-Iemitsu dijo sorbiendo su café.

-Si-fue la simple respuesta, todo estaba mejor.

-¿Paso algo?-Orégano pregunto Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

Orégano se llevó a Iemitsu de la oreja el hombre de mediana edad se tiro a los pies de su hijo suplicando que no quería dejar a su adorable Tsu-chan. Enma ayudo a la mujer a sacar a Iemitsu de apartamento también iría a ver su nuevo apartamento, el trió salió del apartamento dejando a Tsuna divertido viendo como Orégano arrastra a su fuerte padre por el pasillo.

Tsuna llamo al bufete, pidiendo un día libre quería quedarse en el hogar limpiar y preparar algo para la cena quería quedarse esperando Alaude quería estar cerca de su esposo ese día.

Alaude llego a su oficina con su aura diferente alegrando a Elena no tenía aguantar a su jefe malhumorado, ella informo todo lo que estaba preparado en la agenda y las nuevas fechas de las citas con los clientes.

Giotto llego tarde aparco el automóvil al salir encontró el Toyota Camry&amp;Camry Hybrid negro de Alaude, Giotto suspiro el día anterior el rubio cenizo se había marchado temprano dejando en la deriva muchas cosas tenía que ir hablar con Alaude, su relación había empezado caer en picada y no le gustaba.

Saludando a la secretaria italiana, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Alaude sin llamar, Elena suspiro ella no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre sus jefes, sinceramente no quería saber sabía que si las cosas se saben surgirían muchos problemas.

-Alaude tenemos que hablar-Giotto dijo parándose enfrente del escritorio de Alaude que estaba revisando algunos documentos, el rubio cenizo no alzo su mirada para ver a Giotto sus ojos no se apartaron de las letras del papel.

-Estoy ocupado-Giotto suspiro por la nariz, Alaude no estaba molesto como el día anterior pero tampoco era fácil hablar con él, nunca fue fácil hablar con Alaude.

-¿Podemos cenar hoy?

-No-fue la respuesta cortante de Alaude.

-¿Cuándo?-insistió Giotto.

-Giotto estoy ocupado, ve a terminar tu trabajo deja de hacer el vago-Giotto se sintió molesto era desesperante sentirse así. ¿No es lo que eligió?

Dando un golpe en la mesa hizo que el rubio cenizo levantara su vista. Alaude lo volvió a ver con sus ojos azul hielo molesto estaba trabajando y Giotto estaba molestando no tenía nada que hablar, cada uno podía ir hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

-Tenemos que hablar-Giotto dijo con firmeza en su voz, tenían que hablar ¿qué dirección iba su relación?-Ayer ¿Qué paso?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-aparto la mano de Giotto de su escritorio-Ahora me gustaría que me dejaras trabajar.

-¡Es de mi incumbencia estoy en una relación contigo!-Alaude vio a Giotto con el ceño fruncido Giotto estaba siendo molesto.

-No pedí que vinieras a mí.-con frialdad dijo Alaude.

-Tu aceptaste tienes el mismo peso de la culpa-Giotto estaba cansado tenía razón G su relación con Alaude era mejor ponerle fin sino no lo tenía todo para el-Yo no te obligue acostarte conmigo, ahora te haces el inocente ¡no me jodas!-Alaude molesto se puso de pie.

-Entonces vamos a terminar esto-Giotto sintió que su estómago se revolvió. ¿Tan fácil era desechar todo ese tiempo que han pasado juntos?-Sé que tengo culpa que la situación haya tomado una dirección equivocada, pero si las cosas son mejor terminarlas entonces que sea así.

-No.

-¿No qué?-Alaude con fastidio pregunto.

-¿No lo vas a pensar aunque sea un poco?, tu relación con tsunayoshi está rota ¿crees que te va perdonar?-Alaude agarro del cuello de la camisa a Giotto sus ojos más fríos de lo normal, y su aura se volvió oscura.

-¡Cállate!-dijo mordiente cada letra.

-¿Crees que te va perdonar?-repitió-Yo soy mejor que Tsunayoshi-termino de decir. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejando ver a G que entrecerró sus ojos al ver la escena de su jefe siendo casi golpeado por Alaude.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-G escupió-No me importa sus problemas pero ahora están en el trabajo arreglen sus cosas fueran del horario. Giotto mueve tu culo perezoso que Timoteo te espera en la línea uno.- Tanto Giotto y Alaude se separaron viendo como G sale de la oficina con una vena resaltando en su sien.

-Tenemos que hablar-Giotto camino sin voltearse a ver al rubio cenizo-Esto no ha terminado.

Alaude vio desparecer a Giotto, las gotas están casi rebasando en el vaso todo estaba empezando a alinearse para bien o para mal.

Tsuna termino de preparar la cena había hecho un pollo relleno con farsa de hongos y almendras a las cuatro estaciones y de postre un tortino de manzana con salsa inglesa, satisfecho fue tomar una ducha antes que llegara Alaude.

Enma escucho a Tsuna entrar al baño, se levantó de su cama y camino hasta estar enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Escucho el agua que correr, se estaba debatiendo en girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar sus nervios jugaba en la boca del estómago. Estaba seguro que Tsuna no había puesto picaporte a la puerta conociendo Tsuna lo descuidado que es, solo era girar y listo no era tan difícil. ¿Y si Tsuna lo rechaza? ¿Qué hará? Había muchas cosas que estaban en juego.

El valor llego con su mano temblorosa la acerco al pomo de la puerta demasiado tarde llego su valor, la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió revelando a Alaude, Enma no tuvo tiempo de apartarse de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-el hombre dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oh nada solo necesitaba el baño-tratando que las palabras no salieron temblorosas respondió Enma. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsuna solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Alaude llegaste-dijo feliz Tsuna, noto el habiente un poco tenso-¿Qué pasa?- Alaude agarro del brazo a Tsuna, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Vamos necesitas ropa-Alaude no le gusto ver al pelirrojo casi asaltando el baño.

-Oh Enma espéranos en la cocina, para cenar-Tsuna dijo ajeno a la situación que se estaba desarrollando-Nosotros ya llegamos.-Enma asintió y empezó a caminar.

-¿No era que necesitabas el baño?-Alaude dijo deteniendo a Enma, el pelirrojo trago seco asintiendo otra vez entro al baño dejando a la pareja uno ajeno a la situación y el otro un poco molesto por el atrevimiento.

Después que Tsuna se vistió, llego a la cocina acompañado de Alaude sirvió los alimentos una porción para cada uno, pidió disculpas si no sabía bien porque era su primera vez haciendo el platillo. Alaude dijo que le había quedado bien apoyado por Enma.

-¿Cuándo se va mudar?-Aladue dijo con frialdad.

-¡Alaude!-Tsuna reprocho estaba siendo grosero con su amigo.

-Los muebles ya llegaron a mi apartamento me estaré mudando mañana por la mañana-el pelirrojo contesto era mejor salir más rápido posible del lugar, Alaude le estaba enviando miradas bastantes tensas y Enma nunca ha sido bueno con la presión.

-Mañana entonces puedo ir a contigo y ayudarte-Tsuna dijo emocionado por ver donde se quedara su amigo de la infancia.

-Tsuna usted tiene que trabajar-Alaude recordó.

-Sí, pero mañana tengo libre es el cumpleaños de Aria así que el tío Kawahira me dio día libre, ¿no es perfecto Enma?, puedo ayudarte.-Enma no podía hablar si aceptaba la oferta Alaude lo podría asesinar, si no aceptaba Tsuna no se quedaría tranquilo-¡Esta decidido mañana voy contigo!- no espero la respuesta era su amigo de la infancia no había nada malo en ayudarlo.

-Yo también voy-Alaude dijo haciendo Enma estremecerse.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu trabajo?-Tsuna pregunto.

-Puedo ir en la tarde a la oficina, no tengo mucho trabajo.

-Es así- Tsuna dio un pequeño aplauso -¿No es perfecto Enma?, entre más manos más rápido terminamos-Enma sonrió pero en su mente estaba desesperadamente jalándose su cabello rojo Tsuna no lee la atmósfera. Enma se dio cuenta que Tsuna solo lo ve como un amigo de la infancia. Bien. No es problemático porque él tampoco lo ve como algo más su relación no será alterada. Solo espera que Alaude no lo termine asesinando en la noche mientras duerme.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	9. Pasos hacia la tormenta

No me pertenece KHR.

Mientras escucho Lana del Rey voy actualizar, hace mucho que no lo hacia, porque estaba muy entretenida leyendo "_El reino del Dragón de Oro"_ y estoy muy feliz que por fin tengo en mis manos _"El Juego de Ripper"_ volvamos al punto, multi-actualización, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Como había dicho Tsunayoshi el día siguiente acompañaron a Enma a su nuevo apartamento, ignorando las miradas suplicantes de su amigo de la infancia. Enma no quería molestar a Alaude, después que cenaron el hombre estoico no le quito la mirada; Enma podía sentir que su alma estaba siendo observada era simplemente aterrador.

El edificio donde viviría Enma era de tamaño medio, de ladrillos rojizos, no había ascensor tenía que subir por las escaleras gracias a Dios que su apartamento era en el segundo piso puerta rotulada con un 00 bien grande que hace difícil no perderse. El tamaño era la mitad de tamaño del apartamento de Tsunayoshi, escasos muebles solo era un juego de sala, una pequeña mesa de madera, en el cuarto solo estaba el ropero, una mesa de noche con una lámpara vieja, y la cama de tamaño individual.

Tsuna se quejó por la falta de muebles y de color de las paredes grises hacían un ambiente deprimente así que él se tomó la tarea de transformar el lugar en un sitio acogedor. Arrastro a su esposo y a su amigo a una tienda departamental donde encontrarían desde sabanas hasta macetas. Escogió entre tonos naranjas y rojos para la sala y el área de la cocina, el color morado para el cuarto según Tsunayoshi era para cuando haga calor no se sienta mucho.

Tsuna bailo entre las cajas y las bolsas de producto que compro que todo fue comprado a su gusto aunque él no era el que viviría en el apartamento, pero Tsuna siempre ha sido un poco caprichoso así que lo dejaron hacer lo que quería, además siempre ha tenido buen gusto.

Obligo Alaude a mover los sillones y la cama en una posición que él le gustara, Enma solo tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar su amigo de la infancia estaba siendo un poco exigente, lo más sorprendente es que Alaude no estaba molesto, y hacia todo los mandatos.

Giotto llego a la oficina molesto, su humor está siendo perturbado por el cambio de relación que estaba teniendo su amor clandestino, las pilas de papeles no ayudaban mucho ni los gritos de G, ordenando que moviera su culo perezoso por todo el pasillo.

Tenía hablar con Alaude aunque el hombre frió ya había dicho que era mejor terminar todo pero el rubio de oro tenía esperanzas vanas de que tal vez lo prefiera a él, que su marido.

Alaude por alguna razón no dicha falto la mañana cuando tenían una reunión con un cliente importante, tuvo que hacer malabares para poder complacer al cliente que estaba molesto, por hacerlo ir y después querer cancelar la cita. Imperdonable era lo que estaba haciendo el rubio cenizo.

Giotto suspiro con amargura ¿era el final o era el principio de su relación?, una relación que no es aceptada por la sociedad, que no es aceptada antes los ojos de los involucrados.

Tsuna feliz porque casi tenían toda lista la mudanza él se ofreció ir de compra para hacer el almuerzo, Enma de inmediato dijo que iría a comprar a la tienda dicha petición fue rechazada por el moreno. Enma y Alaude se quedaron solos en el apartamento esperando que Tsuna regrese de la tienda para poder comer. Enma rezaba, que por lo menos sobrevivir a un esposo celoso que es de temer.

Tsuna salió del edificio pensando que poder comprar algo fácil de hacer, Enma no tenía muchos utensilios de cocina tal vez tofu frito, era fácil y barato, feliz camino en dirección a la tienda. Zumbaba en los pasillos buscando los ingredientes, buscando unas berenjenas, champiñones y cebollas para hacer tempura.

-Vongola ¿Cuándo vas aceptar mi invitación a cenar?-la voz hizo parar a Tsunayoshi en el área de condimentos, de reojo vio al hombre de cabello color índigo y el otro hombre de cabello rubio oro. Tsunayoshi pudo ver el destello que tenía esos ojos desiguales podía adivinar cuál era el significado de ese brillo.

-Mukuro no me interesa salir a cenar contigo-la sonrisa de Mukuro no desapareció pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos. Tsunayoshi negó con su cabeza, ahora puede ver que el hombre de ojos desiguales tiene un gran interés por el amante de su esposo.

Camino en dirección donde los hombres estaban, no porque quería sino porque estaban cerca de la caja, camino con pasos firmes sin miedo a enfrentar a Giotto, muy pocas veces se encontraba con el rubio presidente de Vongola hoy era un día donde el carrusel giro para ponerlos frente a frente.

-Hola Mukuro, Giotto-san-Tsunayoshi saluda con una sonrisa. Los dos hombres vuelven a ver al hombre de menor estatura, Giotto dio una sonrisa forzada, no esperaba ver a Tsunayoshi en la misma tienda ni muchos menos acompañado de Mukuro, aunque también fue una coincidencia que se hayan encontrado.

-Tsunayoshi-kun que agradable sorpresa-Mukuro mostró su sonrisa que nunca abandona su rostro.

-Hola Tsunayoshi-Giotto dijo-Me preguntaba donde esta Alaude-Giotto dijo en tono casual.

Tsuna sonrió, tomo una respiración profunda no podía dejar que sus demonios internos tomen control de su cuerpo, dando una sonrisa el contesto –Alaude está conmigo sino fue a la oficina ¿Dónde más debería estar? Estamos ayudando a un amigo con la mudanza -Tsuna informa aunque siente que no es necesario informar algo que no le incumbe a los demás.

-Ya veo. Podrías decirle Alaude cuando vaya a faltar avise, que los contratos con ABY están en su escritorio-Giotto dice con un tono un poco más alto que lo normal.

-Se lo diré- Tsuna paso en medio de los dos hombres para ir a pagar. No quería estar cerca de Giotto ese hombre que se atrevió a tocar lo que no era de él.

Después de pagar Tsuna entro al automóvil de Alaude para ir de regreso al apartamento de Enma y empezar a hacer el almuerzo, también tenía que ir al bufete en la tarde para recoger algunos documentos de estudio.

Tsuna llego y se puso a trabajar con un dental rosa que compro para su amigo empezó a preparar el almuerzo. Enma y Alaude estaban sentados en el sillón con un ambiente bastante tenso.

Cuando estaba todo listo Tsuna llamo a los dos hombres para poder comer, todos estaban en silencios unos ahogándose en el silencio.

-Giotto dijo que avisara cuando vas a faltar al trabajo-Tsuna casualmente dijo provocando que Enma se quemara la lengua ¿no era el amante de Alaude? Con una mirada fugaz le dio al hombre frió, que siguió comiendo sin ser afectado por el nombre de su amante. Tsuna también siguió comiendo sin decir nada más, aunque no hablo más podía sentir la sensación que su amigo estaba molesto por mencionar el nombre de ese hombre.

Después de almorzar Tsuna y Alaude se marcharon dejando al pelirrojo en su nuevo hogar, el silencio había caído sobre la pareja después de haberse mencionado el nombre del rubio de oro. Alaude dejo a su marido en la entrada del edifico donde viven, tenía que ir a la oficina a terminar el trabajo.

Tsuna entro saludando a la recepcionista, sin saber que estaba siendo observado por Mukuro que estaba con su pequeña hermana Chrome que ese día fue a visitarlo, en ese momento iban de salida Mukuro llevaría a su hermanita a la universidad y tenía planeado darle una visita a su vecino cuando regresara.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor dentro de su hogar, no había nada que hacer, se recostó en el sofá dormiría un poco antes. Cuando Tsuna se volvió a despertar fue por el agudo sonido del timbre, apartando el sueño de su cuerpo, se incorporó pasos perezosos dio hasta abrir la puerta ahí estaba su venido del apartamento 69.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo con un blues en su voz.

-Mukuro-dijo arrastrando las palabras, Mukuro alzo una elegante ceja ver el hombre de menor estatura que no le había cerrado la puerta todavía en la cara o que estuviera alerta para contradecirlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Mukuro solicitad. El cerebro de Tsuna por fin despierta del todo reconociendo la presencia de su vecino.

-Mukuro ¿Qué quieres?- Mukuro sonrió ahí estaba el Tsunayoshi que le divierte.

-Solo vine a saludar-Tsuna le dio una mirada escéptica.

-Ya me viste entonces adiós-Tsuna se preparó para cerrar la puerta que fue detenida por la mano grande del hombre de ojos desiguales.

-Oya, oya ¿no me vas invitar a pasar?-Mukuro se auto-invita a pasar, tras un suspiro cansado de Tsuna ¿Qué es lo quiere ahora ese hombre?

-Me gustaría un té de canela Tsunayoshi-kun-Mukuro se deja caer en el sofá con su fiel sonrisa burlona Tsuna estuvo tentado en poner los ojos, asintiendo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té.

Tsuna puso la tetera en el fuego, esperando que el vapor salga se quedó de pie vigilando la tetera. Mientras Mukuro se quedó sentado en el sofá, vio con el rabillo del ojo la figura pequeña que tenía su mirada en punto que realmente no está viendo nada. Volvió a ver el lugar mirando los jarrones de cristales con flor ave del paraíso, había un portarretrato digital mostrando a la pareja feliz en algún viaje, o solo jugando. Se levantó del sitio camino en dirección donde el moreno, con una brisa llego acorralando a Tsunayoshi que no sintió la presencia del hombre alto.

-Mukuro-Tsuna dijo sintiendo el calor proveniente del hombre.

-Tsunayoshi-kun usted se estaba tardando mucho en preparar un simple té.-Mukuro bajo a la altura de la oreja soplando aire tibio. El vello de Tsuna se erizo al contacto, quiso apartar los brazos que estaban en sus costados impidiendo salir.

-Puedo terminar rápido si usted me da espacio-Mukuro dio su típica risa poniendo de los nervios al moreno le desagrada esa risa, descaradamente paso su lengua por el cuello delgado del hombre más bajo haciendo que diera un respingo.

-Mukuro usted no debería hacer eso-Tsuna dice humilde a los actos de su vecino de peinado de piña.

-Oya ¿y eso por qué?

-¿Usted le gusta Giotto?-ignorando la pregunta de Mukuro, pregunta sobre el sentimiento que vio reflejado en los ojos desiguales.

-Eso a usted no le debe importar-Mukuro contesta un poco oscuro.

-Es verdad no me interesa-honestamente contesta Tsuna-Solo que es lamentable.-Mukuro le dio vuelta el cuerpo de Tsuna quedando frente a frente agarro la muñeca del hombre bajo, sus ojos brillaban peligrosos.

-Oya Tsunayoshi usted está siendo un chico malo, ¿lamentable?-el hombre se acercó a la cara de Tsunayoshi-¿No es más lamentable usted?-Tsuna sintió la sangre hervir-Todo este edificio sabe la aventura que tiene su esposo con el inquino del penthouse, muchas veces lo han encontrado con la ropa hecha un desastre subiéndose la cremallera al salir junto a Vongola del ascensor-era una mentía a medias es verdad que todo el edificio sabia la relación tramposa que tenían, pero el hombre siempre salió implacable.

El sonido y el vapor que sale con furia de la tetera amortiguo el ambiente, Mukuro soltó la muñeca que tenía agarrada, Tsuna no se molestó mirar la marca roja que le dejo en ella.

-Fuera-Tsuna dijo con tono frió, lleno de ira, de rencor-¡He dicho que fuera!-levanto su cara esos ojos fascinantes color caramelos estaban teñidos de color naranja como el atardecer después de un día soleado – ¡Fuera! –su voz salió temblorosa haciendo sentirse culpable a Mukuro las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y algunos sollozos fueron estrangulados en su garganta.

-¡Fuera!-Tsuna sin importar el valor de la fina porcelana de la taza, que tira sin piedad al hombre de ojos desigual. Mukuro la esquiva yéndose con el sabor amargo de una visita que su fin principal era ver las expresiones graciosas del hombre más bajo.

Mukuro antes de salir dio una mirada a Tsunayoshi que tenía lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas suaves ¿eran lágrimas de ira o de tristeza? Mukuro no lo sabe pero se siente culpable de haberlas hecho salir.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	10. Tormenta

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Alaude llego a su apartamento pasadas las ocho de la noche, encontró el sitio en silencio, leyó la nota que le decía que en el horno estaba su cena. Se sintió un poco solitario.

Ceno en silencio, después que termino puso la vajilla en el fregadero, vio el lugar sin risas, sin la figura pequeña de su marido. Se dejó caer en el sofá, tenía que revisar algunos documentos importantes. Cuando termino se pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio cenizo, eran la una de la mañana, se dirigió a la habitación, se encontró entre las sabanas el pequeño cuerpo, que respiraba con calma, algunos suspiros se escapaban de sus labios haciendo que sonriera.

Se puso la pijama azul, en el baño del pasillo, cuando volvió al cuarto se metió entre las sabanas, antes de entregarse por completo al país de los sueños; beso la frente de Tsunayoshi.

La mañana llego, con el aire húmedo parecía que ese día llovería. Las nubes grises se acumulaban, el viento que arrastraba las hojas de los árboles, anunciaban que se acercaba una tormenta.

La pareja de esposos, se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, cada uno tomo su automóvil para ir a sus trabajas. Sin saber que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar estarán en medio de la tormenta.

Tsuna trabajo con normalidad, aunque en la parte posterior de su cabeza le estaba molestando, se tomó unas cuantas aspirinas para ver si su malestar se quitaba. Se alivió un poco, pero no desapareció. La visita que había hecho Mukuro, le cayó como una patada en el estómago.

No necesitaba que se lo recordara. Se preguntó que tenía Giotto que puede tener dos hombres con él, su esposo que lo tiene arriba de su cuerpo y Mukuro que desea estar en la misma poción. Trataba de distraerse aceptando más casos y tenía que llamar a su mamá para preguntar como habían llegado su papá y Orégano a Italia.

Sin saberlo constantemente miraba su sortija que brillaba con alegría, algunos suspiros se escapaban. Se sentía solitario.

Giotto preparo una reunión, donde presentarían al nuevo asesor que ocuparía el lugar de G, el hombre pelirrojo tenía que ir a la nueva sucursal en Osaka, por unos tres meses.

Estaban todos los altos directivos en la sala de conferencia, esperando por el nuevo hombre que se uniría a la empresa. Según haba dicho Giotto, el hombre era un monstruo en los negocios, ganador de varios premios.

Giotto entro acompañado del nuevo asesor, alguien que conocía muy bien todos, no por lo famoso sino porque vivían en el mismo edificio. Hombre de porte elegante, mirada misteriosa, cuerpo esbelto y unas singulares patillas, sonrió a los hombres de la sala.

-Creo que todos conocen a Reborn-Giotto dijo. Los hombres de la sala asintieron en reconocimiento.

-Es un gusto trabajar con ustedes-Reborn dice con una aterradora sonrisa dulce. Todos saben lo sádico que puede ser hombre, muchos ha renunciado a los días cuando no pueden soportar el trabajo duro que da Reborn.

-Entonces, como ya se conocen pasemos a lo importante de la reunión. Sobre el viaje y la ausencia que tendrá G con nosotros.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-llamo el tío Kawahira –Luce va regresar al país en dos días. –el hombre mayor dice con voz tranquila, pero se puede ver el brillo en sus ojos de felicidad que su hija regrese.

-Eso es bueno-Tsunayoshi dice girando de silla, en busca de otros documentos en el archivero.

-Lo es, así podrás tener un poco de calma en los casos-dijo el hombre un poco avergonzado. El joven abogado aceptaba todos los trabajos, nunca se negó, recibe a los clientes con su sonrisa y siempre trabajando duro.

La reunión fue tranquila, se puede decir de esa forma, los gritos de G nunca faltan, las burlas de Daemon siempre están en la carta. Alaude siempre sin emociones y algunas miradas furtivas de Giotto. Reborn tomaba su expresso tranquilo, saboreando el sabor de su bebida favorita como buen italiano que es.

G con dolor deja a su jefe, como mano derecha del presidente tenía toda responsabilidad de que la sucursal arranque con buen pie. Eran solo tres meses, tres meses que muchas cosas pueden cambiar, el tiempo nunca se detiene sigue marcando su segundos, sin piedad.

Tsunayoshi salió del bufete terminaría su trabajo en la casa, tenía ganas de tomar una siesta, su cuerpo está pidiendo descanso. Entro a su escarabajo en dirección a su hogar.

La noche parecía que llegaría más temprano, las nubes grises cada vez estaban más oscuras, algunas lágrimas dejaba caer el cielo. Tsuna llego al edificio corriendo entro, no quería que la lluvia mojara su trabajo. Cuando estuvo en su apartamento se cambió su traje elegante de marca, por un jersey con capucha y un pantalón mezclilla azul claro.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, se relajaría con el aroma a cacao antes de ir a trabajar.

La reunión término sin nadie muerto, los hombres de negocio empezaron a evacuar el lugar a paso lento, Alaude salió de la sala seguido por Reborn. Cerca de la maceta de helechos Reborn detuvo al rubio cenizo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó al oído del hombre que estaba enojado, porque el hombre de sombrero de fieltro lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

-Esos lunares que forman un triángulo son hermosos –susurro, soltando el brazo el hombre siguió su camino.

La información duro unos cinco segundos para que se hundiera en el cerebro de Alaude, el sabia a lo que se refería, sus uñas se clavaron hasta dejar media lunas, apretó la mandíbula.

No podía ser verdad.

Saco su teléfono, marco el número que conocía muy bien, el timbrado era insoportable para sus oídos –Necesito que averigües algo. –dijo cuándo la otra persona contesto.

La ruleta empezó a dar vueltas, con ella giran sentimientos. Palabras no dichas y corazones quedaran abiertos. Solo dependerán de los involucrados si todo se rompe como una esfera de cristal frágil.

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá saboreando el sabor del chocolate, no era tan bueno como el que le hacia su mamá cuando vivía con ella. Sonrió al recordar los días de diciembre que su madre siempre le llevaba a una taza de chocolate caliente después que despertaba de su siesta, ella siempre sabia cuando estaba a punto de despertar, su madre siempre dijo que era la intuición de una madre. Las madres siempre saben todo de sus hijos, porque ellos estuvieron en su vientre siendo protegidos. Ella decía.

Alaude se bajó de su automóvil seguido por Kyoya, en su mano llevaba un folder color azul donde estaba la información venenosa. La señora de la recepción se asustó ver el hombre que tenía una mirada feroz, era como un animal herido y lleno de ira. Sabía que algo pasaría en el apartamento A27.

Tsuna escucho la puerta abrirse y feliz se puso de pie su esposo llego. El hombre pequeño camino con paso alegre, se detuvo por la mirada del hombre estoico. Algo estaba mal, allí estaban en la entrada Alaude y Kyoya con miradas frías que congelarían el infierno.

-¿Qué es esto? –Alaude dijo tirando el folder a Tsunayoshi, que a duras penas pudo agarrar.

El hombre más bajo abrió el folder encontrándose, horas y fechas exactas donde ella acusaban sus engaños a su esposo. Tsunayoshi leyó los detalles que pasó en el apartamento de Yamamoto, la mamada que le dio a Gokudera, cuando estuvo jodiendo con Reborn en el ascensor y el encuentro que tuvo con ese hombre en el hotel de amor.

Se preguntó cómo carajos consiguieron tal información tan detallada. Tsuna alzo su vista encontrándose con los ojos azul hielo.

-¿Qué significa? –Alaude pidió. La voz de Tsuna se quedó en la garganta.

-Estuviste como una puta todo este tiempo, mientras yo trabaja. –Alaude dijo con veneno en cada palabra. -¿Eres de esa clase de persona Tsunayoshi?

Tsunayoshi no dijo nada, las palabras y los sentimientos se estaban mezclando como la mezcla de un pastel.

-¡Maldición contesta!, ¡Mientras yo trabaja estabas abriendo las piernas a esos hombres!–Tsuna se rompió.

-¡Cállate! –en tono medio dijo Tsunayoshi dejo caer el folder azul al suelo – ¿Estas herido por que te engañe? –Suspiro, un suspiro profundo –Cuando tú fuiste el primero en engañar.

Alaude se quedó viendo la figura pequeña, Tsunayoshi sabia – ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Yo…

-¡Tú que! Me engañaste por más de un año, espere aquí, cada día mientras tú estabas jodiendo con Giotto. ¿Sabes lo que sentí ese día que te vi con él? ¿Lo sabes? –la ira empezó hacer el amor con el corazón de Tsunayoshi –¡No lo sabes porque seguiste haciéndolo!

-Sin compasión de mis sentimientos, ahora que yo hago lo mismo soy la puta, el malo de la historia no me jodas con tu lógica moral.

-Tsunayoshi. –Hibari hablo.

-¡Tu cállate, esto no es de tu incumbencia ve mejor arreglar tu relación con Dino! –Tsuna estaba actuando con sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos a veces pueden ser cuchillos de doble filo.

-¿Y eso te dio derecho de engañarme?

-No. –Tsuna se sentía mareado –Alaude ¿Por qué me engañaste con Giotto? ¿Él es mejor que yo?, ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo si ya lo conocías antes que a mí?

-Eso no tiene nada que haber, lo que estamos hablando es que estuviste con tres hombres –Alaude recuerda los engaños, pero se olvida que fue el primero empujar la pieza de domino ¿Cuántas piezas faltan para el final? – ¿Crees que te puedo perdonar?

Tsuna sonrió –Lo mismo digo yo, ¿Crees que te puedo perdonar?

La puerta quedo entreabierta dejando que se filtre la discusión, Giotto estaba detrás de la puerta, llego en peor momento a dejar unos documentos que tenía que firmar para que G se los llevara a Osaka.

-¿Qué dirán si alguien se entera que estuviste jodiendo con otros hombres?

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa, lo que dirán –Tsuna tomo la billetera que estaba en la mesa de madera junto al sofá –Entonces vamos a divorciarnos.

Alaude se congelo, Hibari volvió a ver a su primo con el rabillo del ojo ¿Qué harás? Pensó.

-Los papeles de divorcio serán redactados y luego te llegaran máximo en unos tres días. –Tsuna dijo abriendo la puerta, sus ojos color caramelos se encontraron con los ojos color celeste.

-¿Feliz? –con sarcasmo pregunto.

Paso junto al rubio, sin volver hacia atrás, presionó el botón donde lo separaría de lo que fue su hogar, las puertas metálicas se abrieron, entro, las puertas otra vez se cerraron.

Aladue despertó de su trance, con pasos largos y rápidos fue detrás de su marido sin importarle que golpeo a, Giotto en su salida. Cuando el llego solo pudo ver las puertas que se cerraron por completo, la única forma de llegar era por las escaleras. No lo pensó dos veces en correr en ellas. Lástima que era el octavo piso.

Tsuna salió del edificio sin volver a ver a nadie, en ese momento quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Mukuro que estaba haciendo su camino en la zona del aparcamiento vio al hombre pequeño, sonrió tal vez el enojo le paso.

-Tsunayoshi-Kun.

-Fuera de mi camino. –Tsunayoshi con tono cortante y frió dijo. El sonido de los pasos del hombre más bajo inundó el aparcamiento casi solitario.

Mukuro se quedó estupefacto ¿ese era Tsunayoshi? vio cómo se metió en su automóvil y escucho los neumáticos chirrea. El automóvil se alejó sin un rumbo conocido.

Alaude llego demasiado tarde, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su mirada desesperada su marido se había ido.

¿Para siempre?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	11. Divorcio

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Llego al único hotel de lujo que hay en Namimori, entro pidiendo una habitación, la señorita de la recepción le entrego la llave electrónica número 27. Pasos lentos siguió para tomar el ascensor, necesitaba dormir, su alma y su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanta mierda.

Entro en la habitación, escuchando furiosas gotas que golpeaban las ventanas, la noche es oscura casi tenebrosa. Las luces de la calle se miraban opacas por la repentina lluvia, se dejó caer en la cama viendo el techo sin ver realmente.

Dijo que daría el divorcio pero su corazón no quería aceptar la idea, el orgullo gritaba en su cerebro, pero su corazón insistía que no. Recordando que también lo hizo mal.

Las lágrimas empezaron a emerger, lagrimas que estuvieron retenidas por tanto tiempo, los sollozos cayeron en la silenciosa habitación. Los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto, un llanto de dolor y de enojo. Su esposo ni fue detrás de él, pensó Tsuna.

Alaude le reclamo, cuando fue el primer causante. Es infantil culpar al hombre cuando nadie lo obligo pagar con la misma moneda. Solo había una solución. Hablar. Si no se llegaba a nada se recurría al divorcio, pero todo tomo un camino equivocado.

El sueño llego a Tsunayoshi que se durmió sobre la cama sin cobijarse, no sentía el frio que traía las gotas de la lluvia torrencial, un sueño sin sueño llego a él.

Alaude entro a su apartamento en busca las llaves de su automóvil tenia ir por su marido, iría donde Enma y si era necesario derribaría la puerta para ver a Tsunayoshi.

-Alaude. –llamo Giotto que todavía estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

El hombre frio no dijo nada, sus pasos eran firmes, no necesitaba perder el tiempo con Giotto, antes que todo tenía que ir por su marido. Hibari que se quedó dentro del apartamento se levantó del sofá, agarro del brazo a su primo que estaba listo para irse.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto.

-No es obvio.

-Espera un poco antes de ir tras él- sugirió –Tsunayoshi está molesto, dale un poco de espacio, mañana puedes ir a buscarlo.

-¿Lo dice alguien que su relación esta en pedazos? –con sarcasmo dijo.

-Es verdad que mi relación no está bien, pero nunca nos hemos engañado –Hibari dijo –Nuestro problema radica en otros asuntos.

Alaude se quedó en silencio de pie, tirando de su brazo se soltó del agarre de Hibari. Tenía razón con más calma podían hablar.

Hibari camino hacia la puerta, vio a Giotto apoyado en la pared del pasillo, paso su mirada azul metálica por el hombre rubio. –Vete. –dijo. Se dispuso irse a su apartamento.

Cuando su primo llamo solicitando la información de la sospecha Tsunayoshi, enseguida llamo a Kusakabe su mano derecha por la búsqueda de la información, como siempre su subordinado hizo su trabajo a la perfección. Entrego un informe completo.

Fue una sorpresa que el hombre pequeño engañara a su primo, muy en el fondo Hibari sabía que su primo recibiría lo mismo en algún momento, no era de él, andar diciendo a los demás de sus errores la única forma de corregir a los demás es mordiéndolos hasta la muerte, pero se tomó el tiempo de aconsejar a su primo que dejara de andar jodiendo con otros. Allí están las consecuencias.

¿Por qué debería seguir ordenes de Kyoya?, Giotto pensó. Tenía que hablar con Alaude no podía perder tiempo, el hombre estaba solo ¿Sera una oportunidad?

-Giotto, vete no voy hablar contigo. –Alade dijo. Giotto se quedó viendo el piso de mármol del pasillo, suspiro con derrota y comenzó hacer su camino a su apartamento.

Era patético.

Alaude escuchaba el silbido del viento, faltaba poco para la media noche y el todavía no podía dormir. Tenía que hablar con Tsunayoshi ¿pero que decir? Todo es un desastre, un desastre iniciado por él. Maldijo parecer un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas por caer ante Giotto, debió olvidarse de lo que paso en ese viaje. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, unas consecuencias muy dolosas.

Se levantó del sofá donde estuvo todo el tiempo en busca de alcohol, tal vez el whisky alivie un poco la pesadez que hay en su pecho.

Tsunayoshi llego al bufete con unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, aunque durmió la mayoría de la noche su sueño no fue reconfortante, saludo con desanimo sorprendiendo a Kawahira y a Luce que lo poco que conoce a Tsunayoshi, ella lo considera un hombre muy alegre.

La puerta era golpeada con furia, Enma perezosamente se levantó de su cama, vio el reloj que marcaban las seis de la mañana ¿Quién era tan temprano? Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Alaude, el hombre se miraba fatal. Podía ver unas sombras negras y el olor alcohol que desprendía de su aliento.

-Tsunayoshi. –Alaude solo dijo entrando al apartamento sin el permiso de Enma.

-Alaude. –Enma llamo -¿Qué pasa con Tsuna?

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto haciendo su camino a la habitación de Enma.

-Tsuna, no está aquí. –Alaude se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones Tsuna no estaba en el lugar entonces ¿Dónde está su marido? Pasos largos dio, ignorando las preguntas de Enma, iría al bufete tal vez está ahí.

-Tio Kawahira, Luce-san. –Tsuna llamo. Los dos llamados volvieron a ver al chico que estaba listo para salir para los tribunales –Yo ya me voy, Luce-san espero que me ayude con lo que hablamos temprano. –la mujer asintió, el joven abogado pidió que se ocupara de los documentos de su divorcio. La mujer se sorprendió el chico se había ido el día anterior feliz, y el siguiente día llego con bolsas pidiendo que le ayudara con esos trámites.

Los dos abogados vieron a Tsunayoshi salir sin vida, Kahawira solo sorbió su té una vez más. Lo que le dijo Tsunayoshi cuando llego fue un poco entristecedor, el hombre más joven estaba renunciando; explico cuando los tramites de su divorcio salieran regresaría a Italia. No seguiría en Japón no había nada que lo retuviera en ese país asiático.

Un hombre entro al bufete miro a su alrededor viendo a una mujer y hombre mayor, supuso que el hombre era el dueño de bufete como le contó Tsuna. Camino pasos rápidos, la mujer se puso de pie al encuentro del hombre.

-¿En qué le podemos ayudar? –Luce pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?

-¿Usted es Alaude-san? –la mujer pregunto, sus dedos se deslizaron en el sobre de la carpeta, que estaba sobre el escritorio donde estaba trabajando.

El hombre no contesto, tratando de ver donde podía localizar la mata castaña conocida. Pero no pudo ver nada.

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? –volvió a preguntar.

-Si usted es Alaude. –la mujer, tomo la carpeta, si el hombre llego a ella, hacia más fácil su trabajo no tenía que ir a buscarlo –Soy la encargada de llevar a cabo su divorcio con Tsunayoshi. Solo tiene que firmar el documento, no hay más proceso ya que cada uno antes de matrimonio firmaron el acuerdo prematrimonial.

-No voy firmar, ¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi? –volvió a preguntar. Kawahira puso su taza sobre la mesa, sus lentes redondos fueron empujados hacia arriba.

-Tsunayoshi tenía un cita en los tribunales hoy con la fiscal Lal Mich, creo hoy no regresara aquí, la fiscal es muy difícil de tratar, lo mejor es que usted se retire sino va firmar el documento. –Alaude vio al hombre, sin decir nada salió del despacho. Kawahira suspiro, se froto la frente con su palma de la mano.

-¡Vaya! Eso será difícil. –comento Luce –Sera difícil que acepte firmar el divorcio.

-Creo que ese divorcio no se llevara a cabo. –Kawahira dijo, su hija lo vio con confusión –Es solo que creo que ellos no se separan nunca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, papá? –Luce pregunta. Su padre se encogió de hombros, solo supone que eso pasara.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando Tsunayoshi salió de los tribunales, la mujer de cabello azul con un tatuaje era un demonio, después de tantas discusiones llegaron a un acuerdo con el cliente, fue tan difícil que no pudo ir a almorzar, gracias al trabajo sus pensamientos no viajaron a sus propios problemas personales.

Llego a la maquina expendedora, metió la moneda en ranura de máquina y luego apretó el botón para que el café de mala calidad salga. Abrió la lata y tomo un trago el sabor era tan malo, se resino era lo único que llegaría a su estómago hasta que pueda ir al hotel.

Encendió su teléfono celular que estuvo toda la tarde apagado, encontrándose varios mensajes de Enma. Leyó uno donde le pedía que lo llamara lo más antes posibles, Tsuna tomo otro trago levantando la ceja, marco el número de su amigo.

_-¿Hola?_ –en el otro lado de la línea contesto.

-Enma, ¿Pasa algo, me necesitas para algo? –Tsuna dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas cerca de la salida de los tribunales, el viento arrastraba nubes, y en ellas traían pequeñas gotas de agua que anunciaban otro aguacero.

_-¡Sí! Alaude vino hoy a buscarte ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?_

-¿Era eso? –Tsuna sintió un poco de felicidad colarse en su pecho, Alaude fue a buscarlo aunque no admitiría ese sentimiento –Veras, ayer Alaude llego con un informe donde está escrito con cuantos me acosté, era tan detallado que tenía escrito cuantas veces me vine, con cada uno –una risa sin humor dio.

_-¿Estas bien?_ –fue su única replica que dio Enma.

-Lo estoy…

_-No parece._ –Enma dijo, un sonoro suspiro dejo salir. Tsuna sonrió no podía engañar a su amigo de hace años.

-Enma renuncie al bufete, voy a regresar a Italia después que Alaude firme el divorcio, creo que es lo mejor para todos. Todo se nos fue de la mano.

_-¿Estás seguro con tomar el divorcio?_ –el silencio se hizo en el otro lado de la línea, Enma espero pacientemente que Tsunayoshi contestara. Podía ver la cara llena de tristeza en su amigo, sabía lo que sentía su amigo. Cuando le hablo de su plan de venganza, el no actuó como un amigo en aconsejar a su amigo; mas estuvo a punto de ofrecerse por solo sentir placer.

-No lo sé. –contesto.

Alaude llego a su apartamento viendo todo como lo dejo en la mañana, fue a la empresa después que fue al bufete. Giotto no fue a trabajar algo que tenía que ir al aeropuerto para despedir a G, el bastardo de Reborn no se lo cruzo, ni quiso buscarlo lo menos que quería era un escándalo más que complique su vida.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, tomo la botella de whisky necesitaba más alcohol.

Las gotas cayeron haciendo eco en el solitario lugar, Alaude envuelto en la oscuridad de la sala iluminado de vez en cuando por un rayo, con una botella de licor casi vacía.

Tsunayoshi, miro las gotas furiosas que golpean la ventana, otra noche donde su cama estaba sin él, el silencio envolvió el cuerpo en la oscuridad su cara se iluminaba de vez en cuando los rayos caían destruyendo sin piedad tal vez algún árbol.

Los dos hombres cerraron sus ojos dejándose acunar por el ruido del viento y la oscuridad.


	12. Él no quiere firmar

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

La situación del matrimonio era igual, Alaude se negó a firmar cada vez que la mujer abogada llego con la solicitud de terminar los trámites, pero siempre la respuesta fue _"No",_ la mujer estaba exasperada ¿Cómo es posible que Tsunayoshi aguantara ese hombre?, la mujer muchas veces se preguntó cuando salía de la oficina o después de una llamada telefónica.

Tsunayoshi ya no podía tomar más casos, solo se dedicó a terminar los que tenía y los que considero más importantes, dejo todos los casos de divorcio al tío Kawahira para que no le recuerde, que el mismo está llevando una tedioso proceso de divorcio.

Enma había insistido a su amigo de la infancia que dejara el hotel y fuera a quedarse en su apartamento, la propuesta fue rechazada, argumentó que era mejor tener su propio espacio para poder meditar. Enma recio acepto la decisión, si era mejor estar solo, lo dejaría solo pero antes de decir con el ceño fruncido que cualquier cosa que necesitara podía buscar a cualquier hora y el estaría ahí para escucharlo.

Alaude consiguió averiguar dónde se estaba quedando Tsunayoshi, ese día que llego al hotel tuvieron que sacarlo con cinco hombres de seguridad y con la amenaza de que llamarían a la policía para que lo encerraran en una celda fría y mal oliente. Tsunayoshi había dado la orden de que a nadie se le dieran la información sobre él, si alguien llegaba buscándolo. Así fue cumplida su orden, cuando el rubio cenizo llego exigiendo a la pobre mujer de cabellos negro de la recepción del hotel el número de habitación de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Aunque ellos estaban casados Tsuna insistió en llevar su apellido de soltero, solo lo llevaba en ocasiones muy importantes su apellido de casado, el Hibari. Alaude Hibari Leblanc es nombre completo de Alaude, Leblanc apellido francés por parte de su madre francesa.

Tsunayoshi agarro su portafolio de su escritorio, se aseguró de tener los documentos que había redactado Luce del divorció. Se estaba preparando para ir a Vongola para pedir que firmara el papel su fututo ex-esposo.

Con pasos lentos, se encamino para salir del bufete, ir a Vongola tendría una alta posibilidad de ver a Giotto ya que el rubio de oro era el presidente. Haciendo el camino más largo, primero fue a una cafetería a comer una magdalena, tal vez un poco de dulce llegue a endulzar su vida, ya que lo que estaba viviendo le estaba dejando un sabor amargo en su boca.

Comió tan lento como pudo, después pidió una taza de té verde, aunque era inevitable que ellos se encontraran, tenía que verlo para que firmara y después serian libres ambos para hacer sus vidas, siguiendo diferentes caminos. Rompiendo la promesa que hicieron años atrás, donde ellos envejecerían juntos siempre tomados de las manos. Lastimosamente eso estaba lejos de hacerse realidad, ya que en algún momento ellos cerraron sus ojos perdiéndose en un camino de la infidelidad.

Giotto estaba sentado en su silla de cuero negro, sus ojos azul celeste estaban clavados en los azules hielos, por fin logro que Alaude quisiera hablar con él. Se sentía feliz, a la vez tenía un sentimiento en su estómago como que lo que hablarían no será agradable, lo inevitable estaba llegando, jugaron con la diosa de la fortuna y ahora ella los abandona.

La luz entraba iluminando el lugar con perfección, el sol salió después de una mañana llena de agua, a los lejos se podía ver las montañas que tenían un color azul cobalto, la oficina estaba en el último piso, donde dejaba ver casi todo el pequeño pueblo.

No se han dicho nada desde que sus ojos se encontraron, impaciente su corazón se volvió, necesitaba saber los sentimientos para él y decir sus sentimientos que ha guardado por más de diez años.

No fue lo suficiente valiente para confesar su amor en la adolescencia, era el momento de tomar todo ese sentimiento y desprenderse como una mariposa que se desprende del capullo que lo protegió, extenderá sus alas, será libre ahora de todo lo que tiene adentro de su corazón.

-Yo te amo, desde que estábamos en la secundaria. –Giotto dijo, asesinando el silencio que los acompaño en los minutos anteriores –No tuve el valor de confesarme, sabía que siempre eras un hombre frió, odias estar junto a las personas. Fue una sorpresa cuando anunciaste que tenías una persona especial, me dije ¡Que rayos! ¿Alaude encontró alguien, en que momento?

-Decidí que era mejor callarse y no decir nada, si no lo dije cuando pude, no valía la pena confesarme. No tenía planeado nada, ni yo mismo se cómo paso todo. ¡Mierda! Debí hacerle caso a G, cuando me dijo me olvidara de ti, que dejara de hacer el tonto, no le hice caso ahora estamos en un atolladero.

Giotto abrió su corazón, un sentimiento que estuvo encadenado por años fue liberado, la ansiedad carcomía su corazón, necesitaba oír, escuchar los sentimientos de esa persona que amo más de una década. Después que ese hombre diga lo que hay en su corazón, tomara su última decisión, la decisión final.

-Alaude dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Alguna vez has pesado en mí como algo más?

La oficina se quedó en silencio ensordecedor, el corazón de Giotto golpeteaba en pecho ansioso de escuchar la respuesta. Aceptará sea cual sea la respuesta, la aceptara porque era el momento de seguir.

El escarabajo se aparcó en el aparcamiento enorme de Vongola, carros de marcas abundaban, la persona que estaba dentro de automóvil se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exhalaba, inhalaba tratando de calmarse. Una semana ya paso pero para él fue más que una semana, tendría que acostumbrarse a estar sin ese hombre para siempre, así lo pensaba Tsunayoshi, pero nadie sabe lo que el destino nos depara.

Alaude, suspiro con cansancio, no esperaba que Giotto le dijera todo eso –Giotto yo no siento nada por ti, solo te veo como mi jefe. Cometí un error, un error en dejar que las cosas tomaran esta dirección, siempre supe que sentías algo por mí pero siempre lo ignore, como lo debí hacer hasta al final. No voy a devolver esos sentimientos porque yo ya quiero a alguien, aunque la lastime cuando lo engañe.

-Es mejor que te olvides de todos esos sentimientos que sientes por mí, si miras bien puedes ver que alguien muy cercano a ti que te quiere más que solo un jefe y amigo.

Tsuna entro directo al ascensor, tenía que salir lo más rápido del lugar, solo quería terminar con todo esa amargura. Las puertas se cerraron dejando atrapado en cuatro paredes de metal gris, se miró reflejado en el metal, su cara no tenía buen aspecto después de todo ha estado trabajando más de lo normal, sin contar que no ha podido dormir pensando en que momento cambio su vida.

Se sentía estúpido por sentir resentimiento por Alaude cuando el también engaño, pero se negaba a aceptar la parte del peso de culpa. Puso su mano en el lado izquierdo de pecho, cerro sus ojos tratando aliviar el dolor que siente.

Giotto sintió y pudo escuchar un_ crack_ dentro de sí mismo, sabía que lo más probable es que sería rechazado, pero todavía guardaba una esperanza, sintió que las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. Negando dejarlas salir, solo pudo sonreír una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sabía, fue mi error. –Giotto dijo casi en susurro.

-No fuiste el único que erro. –Alaude replico.

Elena pidió audiencia, que Giotto concedió dejando entrar a la mujer de cabello de sol, ella entro haciendo una reverencia para su presidente, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo.

-Alaude-san, Tsunayoshi-san está aquí lo está esperando en su oficina. –Alaude de inmediato se puso de pie, con pasos largos abandono la oficina, dejando atrás una aventura que le costó su matrimonio.

Giotto solo pudo ver la espalda desaparecer, sabía que aunque estirara la mano no podría llegar a ella. Elena vio al presidente de Vongola, sintió pena por ver la mirada triste.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Tsuna diera un respingo, se puso de pie y dándose la vuelta enfrento a su todavía esposo. Sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron como si hubieran pasado años sin verse, querían correr y abrasarse, besarse, pero no lo hicieron.

-Alaude ha sido un tiempo. –Alaude empezó a caminar en dirección del moreno, Tsuna solo atino a tomar la carpeta donde tenía reguardado los papeles que separarían sus vidas. Alaude vio la carpeta familiar, que ha visto la última semana.

-No voy a firmar. –dijo, rodeando su escritorio se sentó en su silla giratoria.

-Es lo mejor. –replico Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi, no voy a firmar porque no quiero que lo nuestro se termine. Sé que cometí un grave error, no quiero separarme de ti, eres el que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Creo que se te olvido cuando estuviste con él. –Tsuna dijo con sus ojos puestos en los ojos azul hielo.

-Cometí un error, Tsuna no voy a firmar, no pienso separarme de ti nunca. –los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ligeramente antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Estamos demasiados rotos.

-No lo creo solo estamos un poco doblados, todavía no estamos rotos. Podemos recuperarnos de esta crisis.

-¿Recuperarnos? ¿Crees sea posible?, después de tanto engaño.

-Yo lo creo ¿Por qué no crees también? –replico Alaude con sus dedos entrelazados, su mirada cayo en las manos de su marido que tenía en ellas la carpeta, no solo eso vio sino también la sortija, y la esperanza creció dentro de él.

-Voy a dejar esto aquí, cuando firmes puede enviarlo al bufete. –puso la carpeta sobre el escritorio, encima de otras carpetas se puso de pie listo para salir.

-No voy a firmas Tsunayoshi. –Tsuna giro el pomo de la puerta, y salió de la oficina –No voy a firmar. –murmuro en voz alta.


	13. Las nubes grises se alejan

No me pertence KHR

* * *

_-Tsuna-kun._ –una voz alegre se dejó escuchar.

-¡Kyoko-chan!

_-Tsuna-kun ¿Cómo estás?, ¿me preguntaba si nos podíamos reunir en el restaurante que fuimos la última vez mañana?_

-Claro Kyoko-chan, puedo a las dos de la tarde ¿Usted puede a esa hora?

_-¡Claro!, entonces nos vemos mañana Tsuna-kun._ –ellos se despidieron con la promesa de verse el día siguiente.

Tsuna se dejó caer en la cama que estaba ocupando los últimos días, un cuarto de hotel no era nada acogedor, por lo menos así lo sentía Tsuna. Rodando en la cama dejo caer su cabeza en el pie de la cama, la dejo colgar dicen que dejando la cabeza colgada por un minuto el cerebro se oxigena o algo así recordaba Tsuna; no estaba muy seguro.

Recordó la forma firme que Alaude se negó a firmar, se preguntó infinidades de veces el por qué, Alaude dice que lo ama pero lo engaño, él lo ama pero lo engaño, demasiados engaños hay en el camino. Quisiera que sus peleas fueron por quien se comió el ultimo chocolate, que no fuera por infidelidades, pero la realidad era esa nada más quedaba que aceptarla.

La última vez que hablo con Alaude fue hace tres días, pidiendo que firmara. Estaba a una semana que noviembre terminara, y decidió volver a Italia para la primera semana de diciembre, prácticamente diciembre le estaba pisando los talones, su terco esposo, no dejaba ir su mano. Sería una molestia seguir los tramites a larga distancia, muy molesto con solo pensarlo le daba jaqueca.

Dejo caer su antebrazo en sus ojos, cubriéndose de la luz que entraba violentamente en su habitación, cuando sintió el roce frió del metal, abrió sus ojos y vio su sortija, se rio entre dientes ¿Por qué aun la llevaba? ¿Acaso es un idiota?, está en proceso de divorcio tenia quitársela. Olvidarse que existe, lamentablemente no pudo, no quiere esa era la verdad no quiere, porque sabe que después que la sortija salga de su dedo habrá perdido un amor que creció cuando tenía dieseis.

Como quisiera tener dieseis otra vez, tal vez podría hacer las cosas mejor, no engaño, no divorcio pero es imposible hacer que el tiempo retroceda, con sus memorias de sus errores para no volverlos a cometer.

La única que sabía de su divorcio a parte de Enma que estaba cerca de él, era su madre ¡Oh, como rogó que no le dijera a su padre! Hablaría con su padre, cuando este regreso a Italia, conociendo lo irracional que puede ser su padre a veces estaba casi seguro que viajaría a Japón, para darle alguno golpes a su esposo, porque todavía seguía siendo hasta que firmara ya no lo seria.

Se lo merecía unos buenos golpes, y regañadientes también reconoció que él también necesita unas nalgadas por haberse portado mal. Debió ser más maduro, no dejarse cegar por la ira, por rencor y la venganza, era el momento de dejarse de lamentar por la leche derramada, lo hecho, hecho esta nada más queda resignación.

Suspirando, se acomodó en la cama encendió el televisor para distraerse, puso un canal a la azar con la esperanza de alejar todos esos pensamientos que corrían como una maratón en su cabeza.

Hibari Kyoya llego al apartamento de su primo, desde el incidente no lo ha visto no es como que admitiera que se preocupa por su primo, preocuparse por otra persona es de herbívoros, los carnívoros no importa la situación siempre siguen siendo fuerte como él aunque su relación con Dino estaba mal seguía fuerte, aunque el rubio Caballo idiota como de cariño le dice no estaba junto a él.

Toco el timbre espero que saliera, después de unos tres minutos molestos que parecieron una eternidad para Hibari salió su primo, tenía un poco ojeras, compresible pero no aceptable para Hibari, estaba mostrando su lado herbívoro.

-Kyoya ¿Qué quieres? –Alaude pregunta sin molestarse en invitar a pasar a su primo.

-Solo quería decirte que mañana a las tres de la tarde, tenemos una cita de negocio. –Kyoya dice.

-Yo no estoy interesado en el negocio familiar.

-No importa lo que pienses, el abuelo estará ahí para hablar con los dos. Me voy no tengo nada que decir, ve y duerme que tienes un aspecto de herbívoro.

-Gracias por su preocupación. –Alaude replico.

Kyoya solo dio una mirada, de esas que lo caracteriza y se marchó. Era un fastidio ir a esa reunión, cuando él no está interesado. Los Hibari fueron un clan muy antiguo de yakuzas, que con el tiempo sus negocios oscuros cambiaron a dueños del hospital de Namimori, un elegante hospital que aunque sea el mejor de toda la región y sus alrededores permitía a cualquier persona que sea atendida. No importaba si no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar alguna cirugía o cualquier otra emergencia siempre seria atendidos.

Era como una contradicción al carácter de los Hibari, todos ellos eran matones de primera clase, haciendo respetar sus leyes y no importaba como hacerlas cumplir, así que ser tan blandos para ser caritativos era una ironía, tal vez esa era la razón porque todos alaban a los Hibari por ser condescendientes en permitir que los ciudadanos de Namimori tengan una buena calidad médica.

El cielo se ilumino para dar inicio a un nuevo día, dos hombres en diferentes lugares se despertaron, se quedaron viendo el color del techo por unos minutos hasta que reunieron la fuerza para levantarse. Vieron que el cielo tenía algunas nubes perezosas grises, con lentitud empezaron alejarse del cielo dejando ver un azul celeste. Parecía que las nubes grises por fin se alejarían, dejando la luz pasar.

Uno de los hombres tenía una cita en un restaurante etiqueta, con una amiga que le pidió que si se podían reunir. El otro hombre tenía una cita en mismo restaurante, molesto por ser obligado asistir. Ambos hombres no saben que el destino empezó a mover sus hilos una vez más, para unirlos una vez más.

Tsunayoshi salió del hotel con traje negro, su corbata de seda gris en su bolsillo del pantalón, se la pondría cuando este por entrar al restaurante, entro en su automóvil listo para ir al encuentro de su amiga.

No duro mucho en llegar, después de todo era un pueblo pequeño, se bajó del escarabajo encontró a su amiga vestida de un vestido color rosa pálido, sus ojos se clavaron en el ajuste del vestido, se abrieron ligeramente y su labios tiraron hacia arriba.

-¡Kyoko-chan, estas embarazada! –su amigo dio pasos ligeros para llegar donde su amiga, la mujer rio entre dientes ver la emoción de su amigo.

-Así es, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo. –la mujer informo a Tsunayoshi que la abrazo con fuerza.

La mujer no cabía de emoción contando lo emocionada que estuvo cuando el médico le informo, su mano constantemente acariciaba la pequeña panza que apenas se notaba. Kyoko le contó a Tsuna que quería contarle la buena noticia desde el primer día, pero ella quería verse con él para contarle todo en persona. Su marido que tenía un viaje negocio en Kokuyo le permitió viajar con él, y visitar a Namimori.

Feliz escucho la emocionada Kyoko, muy en el fondo de su corazón estuvo un poco celoso de ella, también quisiera tener un hijo, el problema es que no puede siendo hombre, aunque no le importa ese detalle puede adoptar o por madre de alquiler, el verdadero problema es quieres que su hijo creciera en ambiente familiar, o mejor dicho que creciera viéndolo a él y Alaude.

Después de un rato Kyoko pregunto cómo estaba con su esposo, la sonrisa desapareció por un momento en la cara Tsunayoshi.

-No estamos divorciando.

Dijo después de tomar un poco de un buen vino, Kyoko no supo que decir, ella estaba feliz contando su vida casi de color rosa mientras su amigo estaba pasando sobre las nubes grises, era muy triste. Tsuna agito la mano, afirmando que estaba bien.

Alaude y Kyoya llegaron al restaurante, una hora después que Tsuna y kyoko llegaron. El abuelo de ellos les había informado que estaba atrasado y llegaría un poco tarde. Gruñendo por la pérdida tiempo los dos Hibari entraron siendo recibidos por los empleados.

Kyoya dio una mirada de reojo a su primo, su cara estaba pálida no la normal, un pálido enfermizo resoplo, tanto drama solo por un divorcio. Vio una contracción el rostro de Alaude se preguntó si le dolía algo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se clavaron en la entrada y Kyoko se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo escuchada, siguiendo la mirada de Tsunayoshi vio la razón de su distracción. Alaude.

-Algo pasa con Alaude. –dijo agarrando con fuerza la servilleta.

-¿En serio?, yo lo miro normal. –contesto con sinceridad Kyoko, no vio nada fuera de lo normal en el hombre, le dio otra mirada tratando de ver la anomalía que encontró Tsuna pero no hubo resultado. Ella vio al hombre siempre con su actitud estoica.

Kyoko entonces sonrió, estiro su mano para sostener la mano de su amigo haciendo que su amigo dirija su atención en ella.

-Sabes Tsuna-kun, si usted quiere ir con el ¿Por qué no vas? –ella sonrió con ternura –deja a un lado tu orgullo que no sirve para en el amor. Si amas a Alaude ¿entonces qué esperas para ir por él? No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien y más si mi amigo preciado esta junto a la persona que ama.

Las palabras se hundieron en el cerebro de Tsuna, su sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro, con una disculpa se puso de pie, tenía que ir al lugar donde le corresponde junto a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kyoya que vio a su primo, que empezaba a sudar frió, con una expresión de dolor.

Alaude tenía un dolor abdominal intenso, sentía que estaba siendo golpeado con un mazo de hierro, la nauseas era insoportables, le dolía pero no admitiría que le duele. Haciendo un gesto brusco en señal que estaba bien. Toda la noche se sintió un poco mal, pero ahora el dolor era insoportable, apretó la mandíbula para no dejar salir un gemido de dolor.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital. –sugirió Kyoya. Alaude no contesto nada, tenías mejores cosas que hacer que ir al hospital solo por un dolor abdominal.

Manos pequeñas, cálidas fueron presionadas en su cara, entonces se dio cuenta que era las manos de la persona que más quiere. Tsunayoshi.

-Alaude ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde te duele? –obligando al hombre estoico sentarse en el piso, poco le importo que fuera un restaurante etiqueta, su esposo está sufriendo no era el momento de buenos modales. Acomodando en su regazo la cabeza de hombre, susurro palabras de consuelo, palabras de amor que iban desde francés, italiano y japonés.

Desde donde estaba Kyoko sonrió, alzo su copa con agua y dio un pequeño brindis por su amigo y por sus deseos de felicidad.

Kyoya suspiro un poco disgustado ver tal escena de herbívoros, marco el número para que estuvieran listos para ingresar a Alaude al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, de inmediato fue ingresado diagnosticado con un caso de apendicitis. Para Tsuna fueron unas largas horas dando guardia en la entrada de la sala de operaciones, la luz roja neón brillaba con más intensidad cada minuto que pasaba. No se movió hasta que la luz se apagó, precipitándose hacia el doctor exigiendo los resultados.

El doctor solo sonrió, diciendo que todo salió bien, un gran suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Tsunayoshi. Paso la noche en una incómoda silla de hospital, hasta que fue capaz de entrar a ver a su esposo. En ese momento se olvidó de sus engaños, de su divorcio solo quería estar cerca del hombre que le robo la virginidad, el hombre que le hizo sentir protegido y amado, el hombre que juro que pasaría todo el resto de su vida.

Se sentía adolorido, con esfuerzo trato de abrir los ojos, sintió que algo sostenía su mano tan fuerte y entonces se dio cuenta de la mata castaña que estaba en una pésima posición dormida en la silla junto su cama, su cara esta enterrada en la sábanas blancas mientras que su mano derecha sostenía la mano de él.

-Tsunayoshi. –llamo.

Su mano paso por el salvaje y suave cabello castaño, los ojos color caramelos que estaban cubiertos por los párpados se dejaron ver. Todavía adormilados se irguió, sus ojos se encontraron con el azul hielo de su esposo, se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo.

Hasta que Tsuna aparto la mirada de su esposo, dejo caer su mirada a las sábanas blancas como si fueran una nueva maravilla del mundo. El silencio los consumió, no era un silencio molesto, ni incomodo, era agradable como los que solían tener.

-Lo siento, fui un gran idiota. No quiero separarme de ti, Tsunayoshi perdóname. –se volvió a quedar en silencio la habitación, el murmullo de las personas que pasaban por los pasillo eran los únicos que los acompañaba. La fría brisa se hacia las cortinas volar, los minutos parecían horas en espera de la respuesta.

-Yo también pido perdón, no fuiste el único que erro. –dijo Tsuna –Kyoko me dijo que dejara el orgullo a un lado, y la verdad es que si quiero dejar el orgullo atrás porque yo todavía te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Tsunayoshi perdóname. –volvió a pedir.

-¿Dolió? -pregunto Tsuna.

-Sí, mucho.

* * *

¿Que dolió? el engaño que cometió Alaude eso es lo que pregunta Tsuna.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Una familia feliz Fin

No me pertenece KHR

**Piffle Priincess, Ishiro Shizuka, Sheijo, , Keyci, Khr 27, Lynette Vongola Di Hibari y a todos los que siguieron mi fic muchas gracias (reverencia) **

* * *

Dos hombres estaban sentados tomando el té de la tarde, junto a uno de ellos había una cuna algunos encajes rosas se mecían con el compás del viento cálido.

Un bebe dormía en ella, su piel color melocotón y escaso cabello rubio cenizo estaba adornado con unas pequeñas flores, la pequeña Adélaïde de siete meses de edad, es observada por un hombre de cabellos castaño. Su mirada estaba llena de amor y ternura, su hija es hermosa.

El otro hombre de cabello rubio cenizo admiraba la belleza de ambos. Con amargura recuerda el tiempo que casi pierde a su marido.

Tres años han pasado ya desde que las heridas cicatrizaron, dejando la marca como recordatorio de los errores que cometieron, cuando eran más jóvenes. Viviendo en la hermosa Marsella ubicada en la costa sur-este de Francia. Después de todo dejaron el país asiático, dejando atrás todo el dolor que sufrieron en aquellos días, Tsuna se negó vivir en Italia sería una molestia tener a su padre tan cerca llegando molestar a Alaude; decidió que era mejor vivir en Francia siguiendo los orígenes su esposo.

Chantale, madre de Alaude la mujer francesa con origen italiano, rugía de furia cuando se enteró que su hijo engaño a su preciado hijo adoptivo. Estuvo decepcionada por los tres, Giotto, Alaude y Tsunayoshi tuvieron una larga letanía de reproches de la mujer. Después que ella se calmó, dio paso a que su hijo como director de sus teatros y museos que era dueña de aquella ciudad francesa que vio nacer varios artistas.

La revitalizan en aquel país, fue perfecta para aquella pareja de esposos que sufrieron una ruptura en su relación. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, la confianza se tambaleaba en la cuerda floja, como una malabarista sin arnés, con los días amontonados se hicieron semanas y después meses; y así sus corazones volvieron latir con la confianza que les hacía falta para hacer feliz.

Alaude después de salir del hospital, opto que lo mejor era renunciar el cargo que tenía en Vongola, dejar un puesto que cubrió por años fue difícil. Pero fue más fácil desprenderse de su cargo en Vongola que desprenderse de Tsunayoshi. Si quería devuelta a su Tsunayoshi no lo importo dejar a Giotto, Vongola y aquel pequeño pueblo que dejo amargos recuerdos.

Tsuna agradeció en secreto el sacrificio de su esposo, era necesario para empezar de nuevo, si querían que todo funcionara tenían que alejarse de aquello que malogro su relación.

A medio año que dejaron Japón, Tsuna recibió las fotos del bebe de Kyoko, su corazón palpito de alegría y de envidia por querer tener un hijo. Así él se pegó como una sanguijuela a su esposo rogando porque lo dejara tener un hijo.

Alaude de inmediato se negó, alego que los hombres no pueden concebir, poco le importo ese inconveniente a Tsuna. Tenían montones de formas para lograr tener un hijo; un niño que lo consideré un caballero de reluciente armadura cuando lo salve de monstruo que hay debajo de la cama. La negativa y las objeciones sin fundamento de Alaude estaban lejos de hacer retroceder en su deseo de formar una familia de tres.

Después de un mes mes de negación, Alaude lanzo la toalla aceptando traer un bebe al matrimonio Hibari Sawada. Tsuna brinco de emoción aplaudiendo como un niño en víspera de navidad por el éxtasis de ver los regalos debajo de un árbol de navidad.

Las opciones fueron dos adoptar o una madre alquiler, Alaude entonces hablo que prefería una madre alquilar, buscarían a una mujer que se pareciera en lo físico a Tsunayoshi, y el daría sus esperma. Después de un mes de búsqueda una joven de origen japonés llamada Aya fue la privilegiada en cargar el hijo del matrimonio.

La mujer de veinte años emigrante llego a Francia para estudiar en lo culinario, necesitaba dinero antes así que acepto la oferta de Tsunayoshi. Aya es una mujer por unos pocos centímetros más bajos que Tsuna, su cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura que siempre llevaba en una cola de caballo alta. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus grandes ojos color caramelos era casi como una réplica de Tsunayoshi en versión femenina.

Tsuna no le importo verse casi reflejado en ese cuerpo, estaría feliz si esa mujer llevaría a su hijo. La negociación no fue mucha hasta que firmaron todos los documentos para que nada quedara fuera de la ley. Un mes después la mujer fue sometía al proceso.

Nueve meses, donde Tsuna vivía pegado a la mujer, vigilando que su hijo no careciera de nada Aya estuvo complacida al prestar su vientre a ese joven alegre y amable. Cuando ella le informo que él bebe empezaba a moverse y dar pataditas, lloro con drama diciendo que era una lástima que no fuera capaz de sentirlo. Aya rio y cada vez que sentía que él bebe se movía o daba pataditas agarraba las manos del moreno para que las sintiera.

Tsuna chillo de alegría la primera vez, era fascinante como una vida estaba creciendo ahí dentro del interior de la mujer. Cuando se le informo que era una mujer que esperaba Tsuna arraso con las tiendas para bebe, siendo frenado por Alaude que muy enojado dijo que su hijo no estaría rodeado de basura. Tsuna había hecho mohín pero acepto que compro algunas cosas que jamás usaría su bebe.

La preparación de la habitación de su bebe, sería la habitación que estaba junta la de ellos, al principio Tsuna quería colocar la cuna en su habitación, pero Nana le dijo que no era mejor que la bebe tuviera su propia habitación a regañadientes acepto.

Tsunayoshi le pidió Aya que se quedara por lo menos unos cuatro meses con ellos, para amamantar a la bebe, rogando a los dioses por que la chica no se encariñara de bebe y se echara para atrás.

Adélaïde nació trayendo con ella una bomba de felicidad que exploto en pecho de Alaude y Tsunayoshi, cuando la pudieron ver en la incubadora, no podían dejar de sentir ese cálido sentimiento que se extendía en todo su pecho. La bebe que todavía tenía cerrados los ojos escondiendo la gama de color. El escaso cabello era como el color de Alaude, resentido por los fuertes genes Aluade, Tsunayoshi reprocho.

A los ocho días Adélaïde abrió sus ojos dejando ver la gama color caramelo de sus ojos, Tsunayoshi entonces su orgullo creció en su pecho, aunque no tenían sus genes todavía tenía algunas características de él. La piel ligeramente bronceada de la bebe, y sus ojos color caramelos era suficiente para complacer a Tsuna.

Tsuna envió fotos a todos sus amigos como un padre orgulloso de su polluelo, Enma viajo a Francia para llevar algunos regalos para la nueva vida que había llegado al mundo. Kyoko envió algunos regalos con Enma. Las fotos también llegaron al bufete que lo acogió cuando estuvo en los últimos meses en Namimori, el tío Kahawira también envió algunos presentes y su hija Luce. Cuando arribo Enma parecía San Nicolás, lleno de regalos, abrazo a su amigo deseándole lo mejor, se abstuvo en darle un abrazo a Alaude por su seguridad.

Chantale y Nana chillaban de felicidad en convertirse en abuelas, Iemitsu lloro dramáticamente en que era demasiado joven para convertirse en abuelo, sostuvo a su hijo con un abrazo quiebra huesos, gimiendo como un animal herido; recitando lo orgulloso que era de su pequeño Tsuna-chan.

Alaude no se salvó de una fractura en su nariz por su suegro, cuando el rubio arenoso se dio cuenta que había engañado a su hijo con un bastardo. Su hijo a su muy pesar también le dio una reprimenda por haber actuado de esa forma, le dolió mucho regañarle y tratarlo como un niño de seis en ese momento.

Pero todo valió la pena el dolor que pasaron, sus relación se fortaleció como el material más fuerte que existe, en sus corazones no hay cupo para otra persona, sus cuerpo no desean otro textura ni calor, fueron muy ingenuos o muy idiotas por dejarse abrazar por los deseos mundanos que tuvieron en ese tiempo.

Tsunayoshi rio entre dientes escuchar los pequeños murmullos de Adélaïde que daba en su sueño, no se cansaba de observarla, era tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan frágil jamás se perdonaría si algún día la lastimaba, prefería pasar por un camino de clavos puntiagudos que hacer sufrir a su bebe, a su hija.

Su sonrisa ensancho mas al ver que las pequeñas pestañas se revolotearon, estaba despertado de su sueño de media tarde.

-Alaude esta despertado. –dijo Tsuna, viendo a Adélaïde que ya tenía sus ojos abiertos mostrando su gama de color. Sacándola de la cuna, con mucho cuidado como si fuera un cristal frágil la coloco en sus brazos protectores.

Alaude se levantó de su silla, rodeando la mesa de cristal se paró detrás de su marido, admirando la belleza de ambas personas que ama con locura.

-¿Mi princesa durmió bien? –Tsunayoshi pregunto a la bebe, acercándose le dio un beso lleno de amor y cariño en la frente de Adélaïde. La niña dio una risita, haciendo que los adultos se sientan inmensamente felices.

-Ustedes dos son mi más preciado tesoro. –Alaude dijo.

-Nuestro próximo bebe seré yo el que el de esperma, será difícil conseguir a una mujer con tus características pero no me daré por vencido. –Alaude suspiro con cansancio. Tsuna después de aceptar que Alaude diera su esperma hizo jurar que el también quería también tener un bebe con sus genes. Después de una conversación acalorada Alaude acepto la petición.

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos es muy pronto hay que darle mucho amor a Adélaïde.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –replico Tsuna. Su hija alzo su pequeña mano y Tsuna extendió su dedo índice siendo agarrado por la pequeña mano que envolvió en fuerte agarre.

-Te amo. –Alaude dijo dándole un beso en la sien de Tsunayoshi, una caricia suave pasó en las regordetas mejillas de su hija.

-También te amo, los amo a los dos. –le dio un beso suave en el pequeño puño que tenía capturado su dedo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás busco a esposo. Aladue sonrió y se agacho capturando los labios que casi perdió.

La pequeña familia respiro la felicidad, el amor que corre por sus venas. Por fin pueden ver el cielo azul, el hilo rojo que los une es indestructible. Pasaron por muchas cosas doloras, pero fueron capaces de superarlas porque al final era amor verdadero.

* * *

¡Vaya! Por fin termine, mi bebe creció aww _Engañadonos _llego a su fin.

No puedo creer que al final ellos quedaron juntos, cuando empece a escribir tenia pensando que Tsuna terminara con otro, o solo. Espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea solo un poco de la lectura.


End file.
